Randy Cunningham: Cross of Worlds
by Man of cartoons
Summary: It's been a month since the Sorcerer has been defeated. Peace and normalcy has finally taken place in Norrisville. But now evil forces has arrived and threaten the existence of the Multiverse. They mean chaos and the Ninja can't beat them all by himself. Alliances shall be formed and relationships will be tested. The battle for Norrisville has become the battle for the Multiverse.
1. Framed

That's right y'all! The sequel you've all been waiting for is here. Now seat back and enjoy the first chapter of Randy Cunningham: Cross of Worlds. Also note that the beginning will be like the narration opening in the main theme song of the show.

()

Randy: For 800 years, Norrisville High has been protected by a Ninja. But everything changed when the Sorcerer was defeated a month ago.

**GO NINJA!**

Randy: Now the Ninja must face new evil forces that threaten the fabric of the multiverse. I am the Ninja; I am Randy Cunningham.

**SMOKEBOMB!**

What the hey!

Come on you!

What the juice!

He's so bruce!

That's the cheese!

Ninja Freeze!

Ninja rock! Don't stop!

What the hey!

Come on you!

Do it Ninja!

What the juice!

He's a hero!

Come on fighter!

Just a freshman!

And a Ninja!

(Guitar plays)

*Lord Transyl laughs into the air as summons evil villains from other TV shows and unknown villains. The students of Norrisville are in fear at the sight until the Ninja appears along with the Rebecca, the Kunoichi, K.C Cooper, M, Danny Phantom, and Kick Buttowski*

*Both heroes and villains jumped at each other to attack which caused a big battle with the heroes wining*

Randy: Smoke bomb!

**RANDY CUNNINGHAM: CROSS OF WORLDS **

LINE BREAK

Chapter 1: Framed

Late at night all the citizens of Norrisville slept. The streets were deserted and all sources of noises were absent. However, this did not stop a robbery in the Norrisville's Jewel store. The alarm failed to do its function as the robber had destroyed it before it had the chance.

The store had a large hole in it, suggesting that the robber destroyed it physically. Inside the store, every jewel the store was being taken by the robber. Whoever the robber made sure every jewel were taken into two bags. When the unknown person was done, the robber walked out through the hole.

"Smokebomb!"

The Ninja appeared in a cloud of red dust. He got into a fighting stance and saw the robber face him, "Drop those bags and give up nice and quick. I'm still sleepy from patrolling."

The robber didn't seem troubled at all. In fact, it walked into a lightening in front of store, showing his true self.

"Wait, A Mummy?" The Ninja looked at the robber.

He was right. The robber was indeed a mummy. He was ten feet tall and had those Egyptian bandages all over his body. He had a slightly big shin and had a Pharoah's crown on his head and red eyes.

"So you're the Norrisville Ninja?" The Mummy sounded pleased, "I've heard about so much of you."

"Okay." The Ninja said, unsure, "So does that mean you'll drop those bags and leave."

The Mummy laughed a bit, "Yes. Why will I want useless junk when I have the golden opportunity to kill you?"

"What!"

Before the Ninja knew it, the Mummy's hand grew big and he punched him in the gut. He fell down on the ground with a thud and groaned.

"I'm gonna…feel that…in the morning." The Ninja groaned.

"There will be no morning for you." Mummy said as dropped the bags and walked towards him.

The Ninja became alert again and jumped to his feet, "So besides being a Mummy, who are you?"

"My true identity is none of your concern, but you may call me Pharaoh."

"Right, Pharaoh. Gotcha."

Pharaoh sprung from his shoulders a dozen of mummified tendrils at the Ninja. They went straight for the Ninja, but he got out his sword and sliced them away. However that didn't stop Pharaoh, who smiled a bit more and stretched his hands up.

Suddenly, all around the Ninja, humanoid sand beings formed with bandages like a Mummy. They were at least the Ninja's height, but didn't have Pharaoh's crown. The Ninja quickly got ready with his two hands holding his sword. The sand Mummies surrounded him in a circle and charged.

"Ninja slice!"

The Ninja sliced two in front of him.

"Ninja slice!"

The Ninja sliced three at his right in one swing.

"And Ninja slice!"

The Ninja did a spin and sliced the remaining around him. He watched them turn into pile of sands and looked back at Pharaoh, "Is that all you got?" He asked, "I can do this all day."

"Very well." Pharaoh smirked and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the pile of sands went back to becoming sand mummies and they jumped on the Ninja. They piled on him with their weights, forcing the Ninja on the ground against his will. He tried to push them off, but they were too much.

"Get! Off! ME!"

At the last outburst, the Ninja pushed them off with such strength that they were flung into different places. Most of them were destroyed on impact, but one remained on the ground intact.

The Ninja breathed a bit and faced Pharaoh again. He found that the evil Mummy had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Ha! Ha! Indeed, you are the one that destroyed the Sorcerer!"

"Yes. So?" The Ninja asked.

"So? I have the pleasure of battling you." Pharaoh said as a huge green sword form in his hand, "You see, boy. I have heard so much from you in different worlds. I want to see the fuss with you and your connection with Lord Transyl."

"Wait, who's Lord Transyl?" The Ninja asked as he was confused.

However, Pharaoh did not answer as he charged at the Ninja. He swung his huge sword down on him, but the Ninja used his to obstruct it. He withdrew his sword after putting some pressure down on the Ninja and swung it to the Ninja's side. But that was avoided as the Ninja again used his sword to block it again.

Both of them got into a short sword fight with Pharaoh clearly winning. His bigger height and size, not to exclude his ancient use of swordsmanship, made him stronger in the battle. The Ninja was able to handle blocking the attack, but he was also forced to move back in each action.

When Pharaoh drew back his sword for a strike, the Ninja jumped back to create space. He got ready to fight, but then Pharaoh made his sword to disappear and struck both his hands to the ground. The Ninja found his ground shaking before several mummy tendrils shot out and lifted him in the air. They were tied around his wrists, abdomen, waist and legs and kept them apart.

The Ninja tried to struggle, but the tendrils had a good grip on him. They tightened their grip around him and threw him down on the ground hard, causing him to spat a bit of blood from his mouth. He was dazed for a moment, but finally got back to his feet.

The Ninja looked forward to face Pharaoh and found him snickering. He got ready to fight him, but the Mummy had better ideas. He shot his hands forward, shooting out his fingers at his like his tendrils. They caught the Ninja by surprise with their speed, tying around his arms and legs and dragged him closer. It became worse when the Mummy's chest formed into an open mouth to chew on him.

"Oh no!" The Ninja became wide eyed, "No way am I ending up like Howard when it comes to eating a bucket of Charlie Cluckers."

Summoning some strength, the Ninja stood his ground despite the tendrils trying to pull him. He pulled his right hand which brought Pharaoh flying towards him. When he got close the Ninja punched him right in the face, sending him flying to the ground.

Pharaoh sat up and was about to stand up. He didn't last as he heard the Ninja shout, "Ninja hot balls!"

Without a second to escape, Pharoah got burnt into ashes. The Ninja let out a breath of relief and removed his mask, "Glad that's over." He wiped the blood on his lips and looked at it on his hand, "Oh, shnasty."

With that said, he put the mask back on which suited him again and sprinted off to continue his patrol.

LINE BREAK

Within a bank, a robber dressed in dark clothing walked out of the shadows. How he got there was unknown unless those that knew the robber well. It was like he wasn't there before, but then appeared out of nowhere.

The bank was deserted of people and the people. This made the robber's job good as he went in front of a safe and threw a black ball at it. The safe exploded, leaving a large gaping hole in its place.

Though the robber's mouth was hidden by a mask, he cocked a grin and walked into the bank. He walked into the safe and emerged later with four bags filled with money. He looked up and noticed a security camera, but made no effort to destroy it. Instead he kicked down the front door of the bank and walked out.

His coming out was met with a force of police officers who next to their cars and had their guns targeted at him.

"Come out with your hands up." The Police chief ordered behind his car door.

The teen walked out of the shadows with the bags of money. His appearance made the officers to gasp in shock.

"Ninja?"

The teen, now seen as the Ninja, smirked. He dropped the bags of money and jumped into the air. The officers became alert and began shooting at him. But the Ninja flipped over them and threw down three yellow balls. It landed on their cars and sent voltage of electricity that caused them to explode. The police officers were thrown off their feet due to the explosion and lay on the ground injured and most of them unconscious.

The Police chief let out a moan and looked up. He saw the Ninja standing with the bags of money in one hand and before him with the tip of his sword touching his sword.

"It's Randy, officer. Randy Cunningham." The Ninja said.

After saying that, he drew back his sword and threw back a smoke bomb. He was gone by the time it cleared and the Police chief sighed in relief as he slumped into unconsciousness.

LINE BREAK

The next day, Randy and Howard walked on the sidewalks. They received some compliments from people who they knew little or none about. It didn't matter because they loved the fame.

It's been a month since the death of the Sorcerer. Since then the city has witnessed peace from then on. Randy was less wanted so he was able to hang out with Howard. He wondered why he even needed the mask since there wasn't much trouble for him to handle. But at the moment he didn't think about it as he and Howard talked.

"I totally love this, Cunningham." Howard smiled while waving passes some girls who saw Randy, "Ever since your identity was exposed, everyone knows you're the Ninja and we've earned instant fame. I knew this Ninja thing was good all these time."

"Oh really, Howard." Randy said sarcastically, "If I can remember well you were against me as the Ninja when important stuff came in."

"Oh yeah? Well mention one time." Howard dared.

"There was the time with the Sorcerer key, the time I went full Nomicon and oh the time with the sand worm that I accidently made."

"Alright, I see your point. But that sand monster was still your fault."

"It wouldn't happen if you didn't take…"

"Shush." Howard hissed as he closed Randy's mouth.

Randy got annoyed and removed his hand off his lips, "Did you just tell me to shush?"

Howard did not answer as his eyes were on something. He had a huge smile on his face and wide excited eyes as looked face to face with a candy store. It was an average looking store with a name of its own called 'The Candy Paradise'.

"Precious." Howard gawked at the sign.

"Okay, Howard, now you're freaking me out." Randy said as he stood next to him.

Howard came back to his sense as he shook his head. He still had a huge smile on his face though, "Come on, Cunningham, let's go in and check this candy store out."

"Why? It looks like any average candy store in Norrisville."

"True." Howard straightened back to himself.

"And it doesn't seem to be under Mcfist industries name."

"Huh?" Howard said, a bit taken back, "If that's so then let's get out of here." The fat teen was about to leave when Randy caught him from the back of his collar, "What the juice, Cunningham?"

"Oh sorry." Randy apologized as he let go of Howard, "Anyway, I was thinking maybe we should check it out. It won't be that bad."

"Well alright." Howard smiled a bit, "I can never say no to candy."

Randy smiled and nodded in agreement. He and Howard walked into the store and looked around. It had two glass fridges, one that had cake and another that had some holes that one sure was for ice cream. There was a counter where the cash register was and a wall closer to the glass doors was a small table and two chairs. On the side of the roof was a small TV.

Howard smiled and giggled a bit as his eyes darted at the candy display. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and ran for it. But again Randy caught him by the back of his collar and pulled him back.

"What the juice, Cunningham?!" Howard yelled, "We're in the candy store now."

"It's not that." Randy said, "First, behave normal and second, look." He pointed at the counter. Howard followed where he was pointing and found a girl sitting behind the counter. She has short brown hair and wore a sleeveless pink dress and wore a vest over it. She also wore black leggings underneath and fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Okay? So who is she?" Howard asked with an oblivious look.

The urge to give a face palm was too much, but Randy resisted, "Don't you remember? We met a girl from an alternate universe that looks exactly like her."

"Oh yeah." Howard said, now remembering, "So what?"

"I don't know. I'm just thinking how we might have just met our universe version of her."

"Right." Howard didn't seem serious of it, "So while you're at it I'll be getting some candy." With that said, he walked to the counter. The girl didn't seem to notice them throughout the discussion as she had her eyes on a closed black and red book.

"Hey." Howard called.

The girl jumped a bit and quickly pushed the book away. She saw Howard in front of her and put up a cheerful, "Welcome to the Candy Paradise shop. Feel free to taste out high-quality candies for just ninety-nine cents."

"Great, I'll have seven chocolate bars, two candy sticks and a bag of candy balls." Howard said.

The girl did as told and placed them on the counter. Howard took the candies and gave her money before turning back to Randy.

"Alright, Cunningham, let's go."

"Cunningham?" The girl almost felt a faint, "Do you mean Randy Cunningham, the ninth grade Ninja?"

"Yeah, he's right over there." Howard pointed to the door.

True to what he said, Randy stood by the door. When he saw the girl looking at him, he waved at her with a small smile. The girl waved back, but with a nervous look. It didn't help when Randy came to meet her.

"So how long has this store been here?" Randy asked.

"My-my pa-par-parents and I moved here." The girl answered nervously.

"Okay. So what's your name? You obviously know mine."

"But what about me?" Howard shot Randy a glare, "Am I invisible or something?"

"Oh sorry." Randy said, "That's Howard Weinerman. And you are?"

"Jen-Jennifer Mar-Martinez." Again, the girl answered nervously.

Howard huffed a bit in response. He took Randy by the wrist forcedly and began dragging him away, "If you're done now, Cunningham? We got Greg Game hole to go to. You can interrogate her later."

"I wasn't interrogating her." Randy retorted.

"Whatever. Tell that to me after I kick your butt when we're there."

Randy didn't fight back, but shook his head disappointedly. Howard could never beat him in a game unless Randy actually let him like the Jack Hammer incident. So instead of fighting back, he looked back at Jennifer.

"We'll talk another time, okay?"

"Sure." Jennifer smiled a bit.

She watched Howard pull Randy out of the store and sighed in relief. She never thought on meeting the Ninja personally, especially when he wasn't in his suit. When she was sure, they were gone she carried back the book from before and saw it growl like a lion as it flashed red.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer apologized to it, "I can't let them see you."

The book became quiet before opening itself. Since Jennifer was looking at it, her consciousness was sent into the book while her face fell on the ground. She found herself floating on a cloud platform in the skies. She gawked at the place a little bit before the cloud stopped and a scroll opened with words on it.

**The Kunoichi works in the shadows until it's time to be shown.**

"Wait, but why?" Jennifer asked, "Everyone knows the Ninja's secret, but I can't."

The scroll closed and opened again, this time with new words.

**When a Kunoichi is known she can never be unknown. **

"That wonks." Jennifer slumps her shoulders with a frown.

Suddenly, the cloud underneath her disappeared and she was sent falling to the ground. Since there was no end to it, she let out a loud scream until she fell inside a pond. She pushed her head out and saw the weather skies getting dark and a strange human walking on the water before her. The person revealed to be the Ninja, but something was odd about him.

This Ninja looked like the current Ninja of Norrisville, but he had sinister eyes that struck fear into Jennifer. He also had what looked like a smirk under his mask. Words floated in front of him.

**Beware the doppelganger **

"What does that mean?" Jennifer asked.

However, she found herself outside the Nomicon. It didn't answer her question, but instead pulled her out. Jennifer only looked at it with worried eyes as thoughts came to mind.

'What is the Nomicon talking about?"

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, everything was normal in the city. Bucky and Flute girl walked on the sidewalks, next to a busy road. Bucky was trying to persuade Flute Girl to go out with him like always, but she scoffed him and refused like always.

"For the last time, Bucky; No." Flute Girl refused him again.

Bucky frowned with sad eyes. But it did not stop his determination; no matter how much Flute girl hate it. But unknown to them someone watched from the top of a rooftop. It was the Ninja, but something odd was about him.

Though his face was hidden, the Ninja had an evil smile on his face. His eyes showed pure evil that said so much that the person wasn't the Ninja. He had his eyes on Bucky, with a plan already formed.

The fake Ninja threw down a ball, disappearing in a cloud of red smoke. He reappeared in the same manner, but this time he stood before Flute Girl and Bucky. The two teens stopped and looked at the Ninja in front of them, unaware of his evil plans.

"Hey, Randy, Is everything alright?" Bucky smiled a bit.

"No, not everything is alright." The fake Ninja said with a hidden motive, "But it will be soon."

Without a warning, the fake Ninja threw his scarf at Bucky and threw him at the busy road. Flute girl gasped as she watched in horror of what has become of Bucky. The fake Ninja simply laughed in amusement at the scene. Both of them heard Bucky's scream and the sounds of cars impacting on each other

"What's wrong with you?!" Flute girl yelled at him at her loudest.

The fake Ninja stopped laughing, but the look on his eyes showed evil satisfaction, "Oh, I'm alright. This will teach you for calling me an idiot. Smokebomb!" At the last word, He threw down the same ball and was gone in a cloud of red smoke.

Flute girl growled in anger as she watched the dust clear away. But when the thought of Bucky came in she turned back. The busy road had come to a stop as people gathered around a badly injured person. Flute girl ran into the crowd to help.

Greg's game hole wasn't far and soon the kids there heard about it. Randy and Howard were not an exception as they heard Heidi come in and shout out what had happened. Everyone there left in curiosity, shock and fear while Randy and Howard stood in front of a game with a puzzled look.

"What the juice could have happened?" Randy asked.

"You're asking me? That's funny, Cunningham." Howard said with little amusement.

Both of them ran out of the game arcade and saw a huge crowd. Paramedics were already there with Bucky in a stretcher as he was being taken away in an ambulance.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Ninja coming through." Randy said as he pushed his way through the crowd. Howard was right next to him, but stayed behind while Randy went to Flute girl who stood next to Bucky as he was taken away. The blond band geek had bandages on his forehead, shoulder and legs. There was still blood plainly showing on the bandages with small scars on his clothes and skin.

"What happened here, Flute girl?" Randy asked.

Flute girl paused a bit from worry and became angered. Hearing the voice almost similar to the Ninja that attacked the boy that has a crush on her made her very mad. She didn't hold back as she turned back and yelled at Randy's face, "Don't give me that crap, Cunningham!"

Everyone present were shocked, especially the students there. Flute girl had never used such a word before until that very moment. She seems very angry that she didn't care what she said.

"You fucking attacked him!" Flute girl angrily yelled. The sudden news shocked everyone, but even got worse as she continued, "Bucky was as usual asking me out when you came along and threw him on the streets! How dare you come back here and play innocent!"

The entire crowd was shocked even Randy. He was confused and afraid at the accusation, especially when it was in a huge crowd.

"Flute girl, can you just calm down?" Randy asked in a calm tone, "I didn't do…"

"Liar!" Flute girl retorted with anger in her eyes, "You tried to kill him."

Soon whispers spread in the crowd. Most of it were 'Randy tried to kill someone? The Ninja did that? He's a murderer. He killed poor Bucky.'

Flute girl was held back by paramedics as they took her into the ambulance and drove off. But this didn't stop the crowd from turning into an angry mob. The whispers turned into shouts of hate and soon they began to close in on Randy.

"Look, I didn't do anything." Randy tried to convince them.

"Lair!" A female voice shouted.

"Murderer!"

"Get the Ninja!"

They began to close in on Randy with every intention to attack. Howard and Heidi tried to ease the crowd and hold them back, but they were pushed away. Randy began to panic and brought out the Ninja mask. The crowd closed in until he could be barely seen.

"Ninja comet leap!"

The Ninja jumped out of the crowd and landed outside. The crowd looked back and spread out to get him. The Ninja became worried about the situation as shown in his eyes. But things became worse when police sirens rang in the air and cars came to a stop at his other side.

The police chief walked out of his car and had his gun targeted at the Ninja. His right hand was in a bandage and he had some bruises on his face. But despite it all, he used his left hand to hold the gun with a determined look. His officers followed his example and had their guns at the Ninja.

"You're under arrest, Randy Cunningham."

The Ninja retorted back at him, "But I didn't do anything!"

However, his words fell on deaf ears. The mob was advancing after losing patience on the police. The Ninja turned back at them and became wide eyed.

"Maybe it's best I go. Smokebomb!" The Ninja said and threw down a red ball. It exploded and released a cloud of red dust that smelled like farts. When the fumes inserted into the mobs open noses they cried out.

"Ah! It smells like farts!" Bash cried out.

LINE BREAK

Theresa sat on bed while petting her pet mouse. It was a nice afternoon and she had nothing to do for the weekends. She already hangs out with Debbie earlier, but other than that there was nothing. So she used that time to pet her mouse and watch TV.

However, the program she was watching was interrupted as an important new bulletin came in. On the news was a woman with blond hair and dressed in a red business suit.

"We interrupt this program for an important announcement. The Ninja of Norrisville has currently gone rogue after a robbery at Norrisville bank and attacking a student of the high school."

"What!" Theresa shouted in shock.

"Just this morning, he was nearly attacked by an angry mob. The police came in just in time, but failed to apprehend him. By the meantime, his best friend, Howard Weinerman has been apprehended for investigation."

A short video then took over to show Howard being dragged by his police officers.

"Let go of me I have me right and one of those rights is to have a bucket of Charlie Cluckers!"

The screen then went back to the anchorwoman, "We'll bring in more as the story progressives. But the question on everyone's mind is where the Ninja is?"

Finally, it went back to Theresa's program, but Theresa didn't care. She had her eyes on the TV with a shock expression on her face. Her pet seem to notice as it climbed on her shoulder and snuggled to her cheek to comfort her.

"It can't be Randy." Theresa muttered to herself. She finally blinked as she came out of her shock state. But by doing that, a frown cast on her face, "It just can't be." She patted her pet on the head a bit and continued, "So who could have done all those crimes? Randy can't do it. He just can't."

Tears began to lick out of her eyes as Theresa tried to hold it. She muffled it a bit as she carried her rat off her shoulder and place it in his cage nearby. For now she needed time to think clearly and figure out why Randy would do it. But the more she thought about it, she found him innocent. The memory of how heroic he was and the terrible news that she heard just a while ago made her to cry a bit.

As Theresa began to think, a flash of memory came to her. She became wide eyed with tears as she dawned on her who it was.

"Jack." She whispered.

The name she heard was when Kim faced someone similar looking to the Ninja. But just by his evil eyes and make shift smile easily said he wasn't. She wondered why she didn't tell Randy about him before, but then remembered her heart was broken. She hasn't talked to Randy for a few weeks. Anytime he tried talking to her, she simply dodged him by making up excuses. Now that she thinks about it she had good reasons not to tell him. But she never thought her actions will lead him to danger.

Suddenly, someone jumped right into her room through the window. Theresa shrieked in fear as she climbed up her bed and sat at the corner. The person stood up to show himself as the Ninja or the fake Ninja. Theresa wasn't sure if it was Randy or Jack.

"Stay away from me!" Theresa shouted in fear.

The Ninja looked at her and sighed, "Not you too, Theresa. I didn't cause those robberies or hurt Bucky."

"Randy?" She looked at him with a narrowing look, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah…" The Ninja said and frowned, "Well I think it's me." He sat down on the edge of her bed and removed his mask, changing back to normal, "I don't know what the juice is going on. People are saying I'm becoming the bad guy. How can I be the bad guy?"

"You're not." Theresa said straight away. She went and sat next to him and hugged him, "You're never the bad guy."

"Thanks." Randy smiled. He looked at Theresa with an uneasy smile and tug his arm a bit, "Um, Theresa? You can let go of me now."

Theresa blushed and let go of him, "Sorry about that. I know who the faker that has been going around ruining your good name."

"You do?" Randy asked with an unsure look.

"Yes." She nodded, "It's Jack."

"Jack? Um…Theresa I've never heard of him."

"But Kim knew him when he ambushed us."

"Ambushed?"

"Yes. He looked exactly like you in the Ninja suit and had a bit of a Boston accent."

Randy thought about it and tried to match who it was. Then he realized who it was and exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, "It's NomiRandy! But I thought Kim destroyed him."

"NomiRandy?" Theresa said with a confuse look.

Randy turned back at her, "It's a long story. Thanks, Theresa."

Soon as he finished, Randy put on the Ninja mask, wearing the Ninja suit once more. He ran straight for the window and jumped out, starting his search for the evil doppelganger.

Theresa watched him leave and went to close the window. Her thoughts about Randy and her surfaced again after a month which made her sad. It was this reason that she didn't talk with Randy after he got together Heidi for a month. She still hadn't taken gotten over the heartbreak and doubt she'll ever will.

LINE BREAK

The Ninja stood in an alley. The people that walked on the sidewalk failed to notice since he was being quiet. When he was sure the sidewalk was deserted he took out his phone and dialed Heidi's phone number. It was on speed dial and soon he could hear it ring.

"Hello?" Said a female voice.

"Hey, Heidi, it's me, Randy. How's Howard doing?"

"He's good, but the cops won't let him go until he tells them your location."

"But he doesn't know."

"That's what he has been telling them. That and a bucket of Charlie Cluckers he wants."

The Ninja chuckled and smiled a bit, "That's Howard alright. So what now? I've found out who the Phony Ninja is."

"That's great. At the meantime…." Heidi's voice was cut off from that point and a new voice came in, one that the Ninja knew very well, "Hello, Randy. It's been a while."

"NomiRandy!" The Ninja snarled, "Where's Heidi?"

"Seriously, you still call me that?" The other line was heard with a sigh before the speaker came up, "If you want her and your other love one then come and meet me at the top of Norrisville High. Oh, come quick unless you want this…."

"RANDY, HELP ME!" Heidi screamed in the phone. The speaker then took over, "to be the last thing you hear."

The call then dropped and the Ninja put away his phone.

"Well at least I know where to find him." The Ninja shrugged and threw down a ball, "Smokebomb!"

Like usual, he threw down his smokebomb and was gone as the usual red dust covered him.

LINE BREAK

Jack stood behind the building of Norrisville High and waited. It was all nice and quiet for him, but with the sinister plan he has it wouldn't last for long. He didn't wear his Ninja suit as he had his face directly at the building. The only sound to be heard was the bristly breeze that blew in the air and brushed the grass. But it ended when a familiar voice interjected with a cloud of red dust.

"Smokebomb!"

The Ninja appeared in a puff of red smoke. On sighting Jack, he got into a fighting stance, "Alright, NomiRandy. How the juice are you back and where are Heidi and Howard?"

"Is it so hard to call me Jack?" Jack sighed as his face dropped a bit. He turned around and smiled slyly at the Ninja, "Oh and did you say Howard was here?"

The Ninja and Jack heard two familiar screams from above the school. The first one was Heidi and the other one was…Theresa!

Apparently alarmed, the Ninja looked up and found both girls tied up at the top of the school. Their hands were tied to their sides as they hang by the ropes at the edge of the school. They also were a bit far from each other.

"Theresa!" The Ninja shouted.

"Randy, help me!" Theresa screamed.

"Hey, what about me?" Heidi looked at Theresa, offended.

"Oh and her too."

The Ninja directed his glare at Jack, "Dude, this is just messed up. I knew you were bad, but to cause life and death problem is so wonk."

"Wonk, huh?" Jack snickered. He brought out his own mask from his pocket and smiled mischievous, "You have no idea how bad I am."

Jack wore the Ninja mask over his head. The stripes of red and black wrapped all over his body, giving him the strength and powers of the Ninja. When the transformation was complete, Jack stood as an identical copy of the Ninja. The only difference was his eyes that were red.

The Ninja knew it was time to fight and dashed at Jack. He threw a left hook punch, but Jack dodged it and gave him an uppercut to the chin. The Ninja hit the ground hard, but got back to his feet. He saw Jack draw out his own sword and got into a defensive with his own sword as Jack charged.

Both fighters swung their swords at each other. They impacted and drew back as their owners kept swinging back at the other. The Ninja did well to avoid a few swings and punched Jack in the face at the first chance he got. This distracted Jack as he stumbled back and tried to look back. But the Ninja took the advantage and did an air roundhouse kick at his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Give up while you still can." The Ninja said with confidence, "I beat an alternate evil me, defeated a goddess called Eris, put Mcfist behind bars and destroyed the Sorcerer. What do you have that's different from them?"

Jack got his feet and smiled, "Experience." Just as he stood, strange cosmic energy began to all over his body. He moved his hands in a circular motion, far from each other and centering it. He brought his hands close and a blue cosmic ball was formed.

"Ninja cosmic ball!" Jack shouted and shot the ball at the Ninja.

The sudden attack surprised the Ninja, but not enough to let it hit him. He held his sword in front of him and slashed the ball, cutting it in two. Those two parts flew behind him and exploded.

"How the juice do you know that move?" The Ninja asked.

"You see, Randy, when I was locked away in the Ninja Nomicon I learned a few tricks. Some of those tricks that not even you know."

To prove his point, he began to say, "Earth of strength give me your power. To conquer all foes present to me the force of the element."

Suddenly, the earth around Jack flew at him, but did not do any harm. Rather they began to form a rock base armor around him from his feet to the head. The Ninja was wide eyed as he witnesses the new power he had no idea of. The earth on him dissolved into his suit, turning the black of it to brown. The red stripes still remained and Jack stood in a Ninja suit that still looks like the Ninja's design, but the coloring being different.

"Woah!" The Ninja gawked at him, "Now that's totally the cheese!"

"I couldn't agree more." Jack smiled and dashed at him. Before the Ninja could react, a fist that felt a lot like a hard rock hit him in the face and sent him flying to the ground.

The Ninja jumped back to his feet just to avoid double blows from Jack. For a guy with the ability of a rock, the Ninja thought he would be slow but apparently Jack was faster. When Jack threw another blow, the Ninja bent backwards and did a back flip to get a distance away from him.

"Alright, you want to play elemental power. Then let's go." The Ninja said as he stood straight to summon his power. The power of the Ninja Rage rushed through his veins and he decided to channel all over him, "Ninja…"

"Not so fast, pops!" Jack interjected in a hurry.

Jack stomps his foot in the ground and a large boulder came out. He shot his hands forward at it, sending it straight at the Ninja. It came so fast that the Ninja didn't have the chance to avoid it and was sent flying to a tree with the boulder against him.

LINE BREAK

Jennifer walked passed Norrisville High. She earlier had a strange feeling to go there. Though she hasn't attended the school due to preparation for it, she was impressed at the structure. She would have looked around it more, but a huge impact sound caught her hearing.

She quickly ran behind the building and gasped at what she saw. The Ninja was held between a rock and a tree. There was another Ninja that looked like him except the costume on him was brown and red.

"Yes! I knew the Ninja wasn't the bad guy!" Jennifer exclaimed, a bit too loud.

The other Ninja looked away from the Ninja and looked back. But he didn't see anyone. So he simply shrugged and walked to the Ninja.

"Randy!" Two girly screams were heard.

Jennifer stood from behind a nearby bush she hid in. She looked up and found both Heidi and Theresa tied up at the edge of the building. She looked back at the Ninja who was still in a difficult situation and then back at the girls.

"Who should I help?" She looked back at the Ninja and then the two girls. She went on for a while before stopping her head and holding it, "I think I'm gonna get a headache." She took out the Kunoichi mask and wore it over her head. The stripes of the mask spreads all over her body and changed her into the new Kunoichi of Norrisville.

Her Kunoichi suit consisted of the usual black suit with red stripes. She wore a skirt like the previous Kunoichi, but she also wore a bow tie around her neck and had wavy pink hair.

"I guess I'll just help the girls. Smokebomb!" At the last syllable, she disappeared as she threw down a red ball and was gone in a red smoke.

LINE BREAK

"Give up yet, Randy?" Jack said with an amused grin.

"Not…gonna happen…NomiRandy." The Ninja struggled to say.

"That's not my name!" Jack shouted in rage, "It's Jack; Jack Cunningham!"

However, due to his steamed state he shot his right hand backwards which in turn made the rock holding the Ninja to fly away. Both boys watched with wide eyes as it flew to the top edge of the school. It hit the exact edge holding Theresa and Heidi, destroying it in the process and sending both girls falling.

"Oops." Jack said.

The Ninja got to his feet and jumped at Jack. He kicked him on the face and ran at the direction of the falling girls.

"Ninja comet leap!" The Ninja shouted.

His feet became enhanced and he jumped into the air. He caught Heidi in his right hand and threw his scarf at a pole at the edge. The scarf secured around it and the Ninja was able to pull him and Heidi to the top of the building.

However, Theresa still kept falling since the Ninja never saved her.

"Randy!" She shouted, both in fear and tears in her eyes.

"NO!" The Ninja looked down the edge.

The distance was too much for the Ninja to get her. Theresa kept falling, but just a window below Theresa, the Kunoichi jumped through it. By doing so shattered the glass, but she was able to catch Theresa when she got to her. She held Theresa's in one hand and threw her scarf at the same pole the Ninja used. It secured around it, allowing both the Kunoichi and her to swing to the safety of the top.

"Th-Th-Thanks." Theresa shuttered, a bit shaken.

The Kunoichi nodded and let her to stand on her feet. A red dust cloud puffed not too far from them and Jack walked out of it. He faced the teens who were had their eyes on him.

The Ninja took a stand before the girls and faced Jack, "You've lost, NomiRandy. Face it."

"He's right." Heidi said as she stood at his side, "I let myself get captured after I placed hidden cameras behind the school courtesy of Viceroy. Everyone in Norrisville saw the whole fight. In other words, the Ninja is innocent."

The group was expecting a look of anger or failure. But Jack didn't have any of that. Instead they the shape of a smug look from his face and a look of a job well down in his eyes, "I already knew that you shoob." Jack said.

"What!" Heidi yelled.

"Then why did you do all this?!" The Ninja scowled.

Though his face was at Randy, he shifted his eyes at Theresa. She looked scared, though she hid it well from the others. But Jack saw the fear in her eyes and more. There were doubt, disappointment and deep sadness. All except the fear were directed for the Ninja, Randy Cunningham. If the Sorcerer was still around, he would have a field day with her.

The girls and the Ninja noticed where his eyes were and looked at Theresa. The girl herself took a step back from the way he was looking at her.

Jack looked away from her and began to laugh. He didn't care about their shock expression; it only amused him more. If only they knew his plan all along. And knew he already won.

"You've already lost without even knowing it." Jack finally said to his satisfaction.

Before anyone could say anything, he threw down his smokebomb and was gone in a cloud dust of red.

The girls and the Ninja kept their eyes on where he once stood until the dust was cleared. They felt at ease now that he was gone.

"Are you alright, Theresa?" The Ninja asked as he walked to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but rudely shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Theresa said, but her depressed eyes were away from him.

Theresa didn't say anything than that as she walked away. The Ninja was surprise at her action, but made no move to stop her. From the looks of it, she wasn't in the mood for talking. So he turned to the Kunoichi who nervously looked away.

"It was nice helping you. SMOKEBOMB!" She shouted and threw down her ball. It made a dust cloud that covered her and she was gone.

Heidi took a whiff of it and smiled a bit, "Huh, strawberries."

The Ninja took a whiff and smiled, "Not like rotten eggs like Kim's smokebombs. Come on lets go."

Heidi agreed and both walked out of the top of the roof.

LINE BREAK

The Ninja stood on the top of a building. The look under his mask was a smug as he looked down. He heard footsteps and knew who it was, so he didn't turn back.

"Sorry about getting you locked up, buddy." The Ninja apologized.

Howard shrugged and smiled, "Well it's alright. I got some Charlie Cluckers during my stay until the police found out you were innocent."

The Ninja laughed a bit and smiled. He still had his eyes down on the streets. Howard knew why and smiled with him.

"Are they ready?" He asked.

"Let's see." The Ninja replied.

Just below them were the people of Norrisville. After the whole incident, they had to apologize to the Ninja for wronging him.

"Alright everyone, what do you have to say?"

"You are innocent and we were wrong!" They all said at the same time.

"I can't hear you." The Ninja said a bit amused.

"You are innocent and we were wrong!" All of them said, this time getting annoyed.

"That's what I wanted to hear. But remember this everyone. As the Ninja of Norrisville I can never bring harm, but ensure that everyone is safe from the forces of evil."

His short speech cheered them up a bit. The Ninja liked it and threw down a red ball, "SMOKEBOMB!"

A dust of red covered him and he was gone.

LINE BREAK

Now that's over, I have some things to say. I'm sure you've seen that the story is T rated and has some cursing. I did this because the majority of those who reviewed in the sneak peek asked for it. I will do what I said in the sneak peek, but at the same time keep it in the level of the show unless for dramatic effects.

I promise you this sequel will be good. I think I might make another sequel after this, but I'm not sure. I'll figure that out when the time comes. Until then I'll be working on this sequel and my other stories.

Now to the references of this chapter. I won't say which one is which since I don't want to make this too much. All I can say is that most of them are from Ben while one was from Avatar: The last airbender. The title of this chapter is based on an episode of Ben 10 and M's cameo appearance is based on a scene from Ben 10. The reference for the Avatar is the earth attack Jack did.

As for Howard and Jennifer meeting, I took that from the first chapter of KindHeartedJenny's Randy Cunningham fanfic. There is also a coincidence from a scene in her latest chapter involving the First Ninja and when Randy fought the sand Mummies. I just want to say that I wrote that scene before she posted the chapter.

Now for something very important from this chapter. As you notice in this chapter, something is going on with Theresa. I would have hinted the reason, but I thought it was too early to leave a dark cliffhanger. So instead I had that funny scene with the people apologizing to the Ninja.

Also, special thanks goes to KindHeartedJenny for drawing Kimiko Yamamoto. I'll post the drawing for the prequel soon.

Thank you all for reviewing my story and the sneak peek. I hope you all like this chapter and will review. I want to know your thoughts on this so please tell me, favorite and follow.

Have a good day and…SMOKEBOMB!


	2. Coming with a vengeance

Welcome ya'll. It's your favorite author, Man of Cartoons. Sorry for the late update; I've been going through some bad stuff. Let's just say I was heartbroken by someone I once trusted. I'm recovering through it now and ready to get back on Fanfiction.

Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 2: Coming with a vengeance

It has been a week since the incidence with Jack Cunningham. Since then Theresa has avoided Randy more than usual. The purple haired teen had tried talking to her, but she always avoided him in any way possible. Howard thought it was best he allowed her to have some alone time, believing she was just getting over the incidence. Randy agreed and the two continued their usual things.

During that week, a new student was arrived into school. She's a girl with short brown hair, wore a sleeveless pink dress and wore a vest over it. She also wore black leggings underneath and fingerless glove on her hands. This girl was the same girl that Randy and Howard met in a candy store and also is the new Kunoichi of Norrisville. She's Jennifer Martinez.

Randy and Howard became friends with her that week and began to hang out. At first Jennifer was nervous around Randy, but after a while she got used to him. She still kept her secret as the Kunoichi from them since the Nomicon told her to.

Now a new week came up and school started again. Norrisville High rang for first period. The students headed for their classes including a certain teen with a Ninja mask and his ginger haired friend. They got into seated on their usual seats and began to chat. Mrs. Driscoll was absent, so the class began to talk amongst their friends. It took a while before the science teacher and her dead skeleton husband came in with a new student.

The class became quiet with all their eyes on Mrs. Driscoll, her husband and the new girl. It was that moment that the science teacher spoke up, "Good morning, class. Today we have a new student joining Norrisville High. Please welcome…um…."

"Nakamura; Rebecca Nakamura." The new girl said. She has long dark brown hair that went all the way down to her back. She had chocolate brown eyes and gray skin. Her bangs covered her dark purple frame glasses and she wore a sleeved red shirt with the Norisu Nine symbol in black. She also wore black skinny jeans, a large dark grey hoddie that the sleeves that went up to her finger tips.

Howard nudged Randy at the arm and whispered, "Cunningham, this new girl looks weird."

Though his voice was low, Rebecca shot a glare at him which scared him. Randy snickered a bit, "You saw that coming, Howard. Next time don't judge her just because of looks."

"Yeah…whatever." He gulped a bit.

Mrs. Driscoll told Rebecca to sit at a table beside Howard. This made Howard uneasy as she sat on that seat, though her eyes were away from him. Class soon resumed with Mrs. Driscoll teaching and the students that managed to listen learned. The bell rang again and the students were out of class and walking in the hallways.

Randy smiled as he walked out with Howard. He noticed the ginger haired teen was nervous and snickered, "Howard, you have to let it go."

"Maybe, you're right." Howard managed a smile, "Besides, just some more periods left and it's on to Grave Punchers."

"You know it." Randy smirked.

"By the way, have you found NomiRandy?"

Randy came to a halt and frowned, "No and that what concerns me. He calls himself Jack now and from how happy he was during my last encounter with him it just makes me worried."

Seeing that Randy was worried, Howard went back to face him, "Relax, Cunningham. You'll figure this out in no time just like you always do."

"But that's because I had the Nomicon."

Howard scoffed, remembering Kim, "You don't need that girl. I'm sure she knows that you'll face this problem and handle it. Didn't she tell you everything has been prepared or something?"

"Yeah." Randy said and thought. When he last spoke to Kim she did say that. He told Howard about his last encounter with her, though he didn't show interest in it that time. Randy guessed he actually missed her even though he won't admit. He smiled, "You're right, buddy. I've taken down the baddest guy in the world and no one can stop me."

"True to that, Cunningham." Howard smiled and patted him on the back.

The two friends then continued their walk to the next class. They were unaware that as they left, someone was watching them from the vent above them. It was a small rat with yellow eyes and it had seen and heard everything they said. This same mouse was also an associate of the deceased Sorcerer.

"I beg to differ…Ninja." The rat, known as Minion, snarled.

***)

Lunch time soon arrived, meaning that all the students were in the cafeteria. Randy was an exception though as he was in the bathroom. Howard had gone ahead of him to save their table, though that was impossible to happen since Randy was famous and no one would touch their table. The purple haired teen didn't mind as he rushed to the toilet to do his thing.

Some moments later, Randy walked out with a relieved face, "Now that's over I should get to some lunch."

Randy walked through the deserted hall and had no problem. But a feeling like he was being watched couldn't escape him. He didn't know it and thought it might be Jack watching him. So he came to a stop and grabbed the Ninja mask.

"Alright, Jack, come on out. I know you're watching me like the creep you are." Randy dared while looking around. He surveyed his area, but found nothing that was out of the normal. Finally he shrugged, "Huh, maybe I was just paranoid."

Randy put the Ninja mask in his pocket and turned back. But when he did, he hit the abdomen of a huge hairy creature. Now realizing that he did, he yelped and jumped back.

"What the juice?!" He gawked at the creature in front of him.

Now seeing who the monster is, it backhanded him with its huge hand. Randy was sent hitting the lockers before hitting the ground. It was so hard that left a dent on the lockers and maybe broke a rib. Randy felt pain from his chest, but managed to look at the creature. It looked like a giant monster rat with yellow eyes, sharp teeth, large ears and sharp claws.

Before Randy could get to the mask, the monster rat grabbed him and lifted him in the air.

"So we meet again, Ninja." The rat spoke.

Randy blinked, now remembering the voice, "Minion?"

"Yes, it is I." Minion smiled in satisfaction, "I have come to take vengeance on my deceased friend, the Sorcerer."

"Aw crap." Randy muttered.

Minion raised his right claws which sharpened to kill the teen. Randy couldn't do much so he only grimaced and tried to struggle. Minion was amused about it and sent his claw at him.

"Not so fast! Ninja hoarking ball!"

At the last second, the voice of the Kunoichi rang in the air and so were incoming attacks. Minion looked at his right to see who it was, but only got hit by three balls. They didn't do much though as they hit him. Rather, it made him angry and growl at the Kunoichi who stood at a distance away.

"Um…uh." The Kunoichi muttered, her nervousness picking up. She quickly came up with something and did some hand moves. Finally, she shot her fist forward, sending a large size fist, "Ninja wind fist!"

The large size air fist hit Minion right at the side, sending him flying. Randy was thrown to the ground and he grunted. He didn't have to get up as the Kunoichi ran to his aid.

"Are you okay, Randy?" She asked.

"Yeah…"Randy let out a small groan and got to his knees, "Just give me a minute."

The Kunoichi nodded when she and Randy heard Minion roar. They looked back at where he fell and saw him standing in full rage as shown on his face. It was so loud that the whole school heard it. The Kunoichi felt scared and quivered a bit from it. Her mask hid her scared face, but Minion could see her frightened eyes that she was scared. But despite it, the Kunoichi gathered some courage and faced Minion.

"You're going down, rat face." The Kunoichi became determined. She held two Japanese fan weapons called the tessens. Though they looked like the ordinary Japanese fans the ones she held were deadly and used by a capable Kunoichi.

Minion snorted, "Pathetic, human."

Immediately, both of them charged at each other and attacked. Minion slashed his claws at the Kunoichi, but she used her tessens to block them. She was swift and fast by the power of the Kunoichi suit and fought back as long as she could. Minion kept sending his claws at her by being faster and using his huge size against her. It seems to work as the Kunoichi was forced backwards.

A mistake by the Kunoichi then happened. As she tried deflecting Minion's right claws, she slashed the corner of his wrist by mistake. It scratched through the surface, sending a bit of blood out. The Kunoichi realized what she did and shrieked, "Ah! Blood!"

Minion cried out in pain from it and drew back his hand. The Kunoichi had thrown her tessens to the ground in reaction to the shock and with her afraid of what happened she was defenseless. Minion saw the injury and got so angry that he backhanded at the Kunoichi. She was sent flying to the lockers and hit it badly.

Minion glanced away from the injury and clutched his fists, "You'll pay for that, bitch!"

"Leave her alone!" Randy yelled as he stood in his Ninja suit, "Never call my friend that!"

"And what will that be…?" Minion cocked a grin in mockery.

The Ninja got angry by Minion's play and charged at him. He didn't shout the power he used which was the Ninja comet sprint as he came and kicked Minion at the stomach. The huge rat was sent a few feet back, but still stayed on his feet. He held his stomach from the pain and looked up. But by doing so the Ninja gave him a strong uppercut to his chin and a punch to his face that sent him crashing into some lockers.

The Ninja didn't stop as he ran to Minion. He grabbed Minion by the tail and threw him down the stairs. The large rat hit the bottom of the stairs and stayed down due to the beatings he took. He got back to his feet, though in a slow pace as he gritted his teeth in pain. The Ninja stood above the stairs and narrowed his glare at him.

Minion looked up the stairs and growled in angry defeat, "This isn't over."

After saying that, he jumped through a window nearby and was gone. The Ninja saw him go, but made no move to stop him. Instead he went back to check on the Kunoichi as she lay at where she was thrown. This time though she was hugging her knees to her chest as she still remembered what happened earlier.

The Ninja went to her and kneeled down, "Kunoichi, are you okay?"

"No…" She whispered, but the Ninja could hear it, "I-I saw bl-blo-od."

"Kunoichi, please relax." The Ninja comforted her, "I know this is hard on you, but you have to calm down. It's all over now."

"Yeah…you're right." The Kunoichi said and got up.

The Ninja and Kunoichi talked for a while before leaving each other. Randy removed the Ninja mask and went back to the cafeteria to eat. He went to the one popular table that he personally owned and sat with Howard across, eating pizza.

"Hey, Howard." Randy sighed with a tired expression. He saw a plate of nachos in front of him, but shoved it away and put his head on the table.

Howard noticed the tired look and ate down a pizza in his mouth before speaking, "What happened to you, Cunningham? Was taking a **duty **too much for you?" He chuckled and smiled, "ah duty."

"Not now, Howard." Randy told him straight away, "I had an encounter with that Sorcerer's rat."

"The Sorcerer had a rat?" Howard blinked in obliviousness.

Randy frowned, "Howard, it was the giant rat you fought against as the Tengu in the final battle. Remember now?"

"Uhhh…" Howard tried to remember, but shrugged in the end, "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

Randy groaned in frustration and slammed his face on the table. He sure was getting tired of Howard forgetting things. Howard didn't seem to notice that as he asked Randy while pointing at the nachos, "Are you gonna eat that?"

***0

School came to an end for the day as the bell rang. During History class, Randy and Howard were partnered with Jennifer and Rebecca respectively and so were others in the class. It was a group assignment with a random chosen research homework for them. Everyone in the class was given theirs, including Randy and his group which was the military weapons used in WW1.

Now that school was over, the group walked out together. Randy and Howard were in front while Jennifer and Rebecca were behind.

"Where are we heading to, Cunningham?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, Randy, I agree with fatso." Rebecca added, much to the annoyance of Howard.

"I'm not fat!" Howard yelled at her, "I'm just…in shape."

"Which is round and is another word for fat." Rebecca remarked with a small smile.

Howard came to a stop and shot an angry glare, "Take that back, Nakamura!"

Rebecca couldn't help it and smiled, "Make me." With that said, Howard charged at her with both his hands out to grab her. Rebecca didn't show an ounce of worry or fear, but rather enjoyed his attempt. She simply steps aside and brought her foot out. Howard tripped on it and fell to the ground. Rebecca looked down at him and giggled, "Had enough?"

Howard grumbled and sat up, "Whatever. I was just going easy on you."

"Sure you were." Jennifer giggled.

Randy took over and got Howard to his feet. He managed to get both Rebecca and Howard to apologize to each other which took a while because of Howard's stubbornness. When that was over, Randy led them to his destination which was a shop when there. It was a military looking shop with the sign 'K.C'S Military Antique shop'. The teens looked at the sign, now understanding why Randy brought them there.

"Great idea, Randy." Jennifer smiled as she gestured at the store, "With all these Military Antiques we'll be sure to know the weapons used in World War 1."

"Yeah, Jen." Randy nodded and pushed the door open, "Now come on let's get our study on!"

The others agreed with him and went into the shop. When they walked in, they were greeted with the sight of different military antiques. Some of them looked unique and well kept. Rebecca admitted to herself though that the place looked really good. Randy liked it as well and so did Jennifer as they looked at the different antiques.

It didn't take long though as the voice of the owner was heard, "Hey, may I help you with something?"

Randy and the others turned back, to the counter from where the owner stood. They saw the owner was an anthropomorphic raccoon woman. She has black hair and dark blue eyes. She also wore a white tank top, blue baggy pants, wore red gloves and red sport shoes.

"What the juice?!" Howard cried out, "You're a raccoon!"

"Howard!" Rebecca snapped and punched him in the shoulder, "That's really rude!"

Howard grumbled and rubbed his arm, "But am I the only one freaked out about this?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much you, Howard." Randy admitted.

"But…but….but." Howard groaned afterwards, "Fine, I give up."

No one really showed to care what Howard said and he probably knew. Randy and the others went to the counter and met the anthropomorphic raccoon.

"I'm sorry about Howard, Miss…um." Randy said.

"Cooper; K.C Cooper." The woman anthropomorphic raccoon replied and giggled, "And it's fine really. I don't mind at all, Ninja."

"Right, by the way call me Randy."

"Sure." K.C Cooper agreed with a pleasant smile, "So is there something you need to buy?"

Rebecca shook her head and stepped in, "No. We're just in a school project and need your help."

"Yeah, it's just to research about the weapons that were used in World War 1." Jennifer explained.

K.C nodded, understanding where they were going. She knew about the history of the military antiques she has so she knew what they needed. She and Randy got into a conversation about it and the girls listened to her to take notes. Howard, on the other hand, was bored about it and sighed in boredom. Doing something like this wasn't what he expected.

Since he was bored, the ginger haired looked at the see through window of the store. It was simply a bored gaze to do, but something caught his attention when it came closer. From the straight road, cars were dodging out of the war of a huge figure. The ones that failed to escape were thrown by the huge figure as it came their way. It came closer in seconds, giving Howard the chance to know who it is.

Howard's eyes flew wide as he remembered the rat, "Ahhh! The Sorcerer's rat is here!"

"Oh it's now you remember." Randy rolled his eyes a bit, oblivious to what Howard said. But when it registered in his mind his eyes flew wide, "Wait, say what now?"

However, it was too late as Minion crashed right through the see through window. His size left a huge hole and knocked down some of K.C's antiques, destroying some in the process. The teens and the anthropomorphic raccoon ducked to avoid getting injured as glass flew through the air. They then got back to their feet and saw Minion standing there.

"Today is when you die, Ninja!" Minion growled in his loudest and launched at them. Fortunately, they were able to jump out of the way. The impact of when he stomps the ground caused the ground to shake and knocked more of K.C's antiques.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing! Those things cost a lot!" K.C yelled angrily.

Minion growled through his teeth and glared at her. K.C quickly realized what she did and became wide eyed, "Uh oh."

Fortunately for her, Minion didn't get to harm her as a Ninja scarf tied around his hand. This got the giant rat's attention as he glared at the person responsible and saw the Ninja.

"Let's take this outside, Minion." Randy dared him with a serious glare.

"Gladly." Minion snickered a bit and threw his tied hand to the broken window. Since the Ninja's scarf was tied, the Ninja was thrown through the window and crashed on the ground.

The Ninja grunted as he got back to his feet, "Me and my big mouth. I should really be more specific next time."

It didn't matter though as Minion rammed through the door and rushed at the Ninja. But even though he was fast, The Ninja ducked and avoid some swings from Minion's claws. When he got the chance, he jumped back to gain more space from the giant rat. However, Minion jumped at him, forcing the Ninja to move backwards with Minion following.

No matter what the Ninja did to get away from Minion, the giant rat followed swiftly. He was so fast that he finally caught the Ninja and trapped his to the ground by his huge size. The Ninja's hands and legs were apart, giving Minion the full advantage to kill him. Minion opened his mouth as he got ready to blast the Ninja with air.

The Ninja noticed and shot a determined look, "Oh no you don't!" His Ninja suit built up a red glow and he shouted, "Ninja power spark!"

Before Minion knew it, a powerful spark of energy shot out of the Ninja and hit him. He cried out in pain which in turn made him release the Ninja. This gave the hero of Norrisville to get up and get into a fighting stance.

"Ninja surprise kick!"

The Ninja did a roundhouse kick that sent Minion back. But the giant rat landed on his feet and snarled at him, "You'll have to do a lot better than that, Ninja!"

"Just did!" The Ninja focused with a determined look and shot his fist forward, "Ninja Air fist!"

The Ninja air attack flew at Minion, but it barely did anything. Minion laughed evilly and smirked, "Is that all you got, Ninja?! I can take more than that, you incompetent human!"

"Actually that was to distraction you."

"From what?" Minion asked.

"This." The Ninja got into a stance and threw two green balls, "Ninja electro balls!"

Since the Ninja threw them fast, Minion was unable to avoid them in time and so he received painful electric charge through his body. He cried out in pain as a lot of shocking voltages coursed through his body. It lasted for three minutes before it died down, bringing relief and pain to him as he fell on his knees.

Minion panted heavily. The pain from the electric shock was more than he thought it was. But fortunately for him, he could feel the pain subsiding as his anger took over. He glared at the Ninja and growled through gritted teeth.

The Ninja clearly saw the anger in his eyes and got into a stance. Minion got to his feet immediately and charged at the Ninja. But he didn't get far as the Ninja threw down a yellow ball on the ground which splattered and formed slippery yellow goop. Minion walked on top of the goop and lost control of his feet. He came uncontrollably to the Ninja, giving the Norrisville hero the chance to jump and double kick him at the chest which sent flying away.

The Ninja got back on the ground and smirked under his mask, "How about that, rat face? You better give up now before I really get my cheese on."

Minion got up and snickered, "Don't underestimate me, Ninja."

Suddenly, Minion shot a huge air ball at the Ninja. Since it came all of a sudden, the Ninja got hit and was sent flying a few feet before hitting the ground. The impact and the blow from the attack weren't too severe, but the Ninja felt it. He got to a sitting position, but noticed a huge shadow upon him. He looked up above him and found Minion coming down at him from above.

"Oh no." The Ninja muttered with widened eyes. He quickly jumped to his feet and jumped out of the way, just in time avoid Minion crashing on the ground. The giant rat made a huge crater and it seems his size increased even more to fifteen feet. The Ninja was fascinated and confuse as he took some steps back, "What the juice? How did you grow that big?"

The newly sized Minion stood up and gloated, "I'm gifted with the power to manipulate my size as I which. You don't have a chance against me, Ninja."

"I don't think so." The Ninja retorted and got into a stance. His entire suit entered the Ninja rage and he launched a fire ball, "Tengu Fireball!"

When the fiery blast came, Minion shot a wind ball at it. It destroyed the attack quickly and in the Ninja's own shock. Realizing he had to kick it up a notch, he brought his hands and shot out another blast, "Tengu Wildcat!" This time he shot a large fiery lion head at Minion.

However, Minion encountered it by taking a deep breath and shooting a strong blast of wind. It destroyed the fire attack in an instant and hit the Ninja hard, sending him a few feet away. The Ninja tumbled on the ground a few times before coming to a stop with his suit changing back to normal.

"Well…that didn't work." The Ninja groaned softly as he got to his arms and knees.

The sounds of Minion's evil laughter caught the Ninja's attention. He found Minion causally walking to him with a huge smirk spread across his face. His claws grew longer than it was to the point that even the very tip can make a scar on steel. He came closer to kill the Ninja, but a girl's voice caught his attention along with the Ninja's own.

"Hey, over here!" Shouted Rebecca.

Both Minion and the Ninja turned to the direction of the voice. Indeed, it was Rebecca as she stood on the sidewalks across the street. Shown on her face was determination against all fears and trouble. The Ninja saw this and was impressed, though that didn't mean he wanted her involved.

Minion eyed Rebecca with his keen animal eyes. He didn't see anything fearful about her, "How dare you disturb me, filth."

"You call me filth? I'm not the one that lives in sewages and trash cans." Rebecca remarked and smirked about it.

This got Minion angry as he roared in anger and charged at her. Rebecca stood still without getting into a fighting stance or running away. Rather, when Minion came and slashed his right claws at her she moved to the right to avoid it. Minion tried again with his left claws, but she moved to the right to avoid it. She retained the smirk on her face even when Minion forced her to move to the left and backwards.

Rebecca kept dodging until Minion tried grabbing her with both hands. She moved out of the way and got behind him, her back against his. Minion got irritated and tried facing her, but she made sure to stay behind him when he did. No matter how much Minion tried facing her she still stayed behind him. He became more enraged and swiped his tail up since she stood over it. But it didn't work as the girl ran out of the way and stood at Minion's view point.

Turning to face her, Minion eyed her with deadly killer eyes and charged at her. Rebecca remained calmed and waited for him to come close. When he did, she moved to the right and set her foot, making him to trip over it and hit the ground despite his huge size.

While all that had happened, the Ninja had seen everything and was amazed. Howard arrived soon and witnessed Rebecca trip Minion to the ground.

"Wow." Both boys said in unison

Rebecca smiled and moved her bangs a bit from her glasses. It would have seemed that she had won against the rat, but really she didn't. Minion got back to his feet, now fully enraged. Being beaten by an ordinary human was very humiliating and he didn't like it. He turned around and faced Rebecca with a heaving chest and a look of rage.

Rebecca took a few step back, but still looked at Minion. The giant enraged rat raised his right claw up to slash at her, but a scarf caught it before he could. At first everyone thought it was the Ninja, but he still was a few meters away. It turns out that the Kunoichi was responsible for the scarf as she stood a distance away with her hand holding the other end of the extended scarf around her neck.

"It's about time you got here!" Howard ran to her and shouted.

"Sorry, but I had to evacuate the people in the area."

True to her words, the streets were deserted of any civilian. During the fight, people had run off to safety. The whole fight had taken the Ninja's attention that he didn't notice until the Kunoichi just mentioned it.

Minion snarled angrily and swung his arm away. The Kunoichi was thrown aside to the ground since she held the scarf which gave Minion the chance to face Rebecca again. But when he looked, she was gone. She now stood next to Howard, having escaped when the Kunoichi distracted him. This made Minion mad as he growled through his gritted teeth.

The Ninja realized it was time to act and rushed at Minion, "Ninja ramming sprint!"

Just like he said, the Ninja rammed right at the huge rat and sent himself and the rat into an abandoned store. It was right at that moment that the Kunoichi, Rebecca and Howard gathered in front of the store just in time to hear the sound of a ruckus, most likely a fight between the two.

"Shouldn't we go and help?" The Kunoichi asked worriedly.

Howard smug and folded his arms, "Relax. Cunningham got this. Those huge beatings you hear are most likely him giving it to that giant rat."

A final blow was heard, which caught the kids' attention. A single being was sent flying from the store and crashed right in front of the teens. Who it was surprised them as they gasped. It turned out to be the Ninja as he lay on the ground, beaten and with his Ninja suit in shreds and visible wounds on his skin. The girls looked away and casted glares on Howard who smiled sheepishly.

"Aw come. I didn't mean to jinx him."

The girls didn't ponder much on it as Minion walked right out of the store. He laughed in a low tone before letting it out and gloated, "The Ninja will be dead by the time I finished with him. I was barely warming up!"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at him in a hateful glare and got into a fighting stance, "Leave him alone! We'll take you down!"

"I'll like to see you try." Minion grinned before taking a deep breath. This time he released a sonic blue wail from his mouth and it headed straight for the kids. None of them could stand against it and were thrown across the street. The Kunoichi landed on the sidewalks, Rebecca hit a wall of a building and Howard hit a mailbox. Minion stopped his attack and snickered.

The Kunoichi was the first to wake up. She weakly got up to her feet and turned to Rebecca who just sat up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Rebecca said softly, "What about Howard?"

The Kunoichi looked at Howard and saw that he was knocked out. She would have said something, but something caught her attention. Minion now stood before an unconscious Ninja and picked him up by his mask. He held out a single long sharp claw at his neck to kill him.

"NOOO!" The Kunoichi cried out.

Something within the Kunoichi activated as she felt a jolt of anger. Her Kunoichi suit became glowing white, replacing away all the black. The red stripes still remained, but her eyes became glowing white.

Now fully powered, the Kunoichi shot both her hands forward and shot a sharp straight lightening blast at Minion. The giant rat was hit by surprise and was sent crashing into the same store from before. The only difference was that the entire structure collapsed on him.

The Kunoichi panted hard, having just tapped into a new and powerful ability. She felt weak and fell to the ground while her suit changed back to the normal colors. Though the shot was short time used, she felt like she used much of her strength. Tapping into it was never something she didn't mean to do.

However, things became worse as Minion burst right through the top of the ruined building. He looked very angry and willing to kill for what happened to him. The Kunoichi could see the anger on his face and quickly got up to prepare to fight. Minion climbed out of it and landed of the streets. His size was cut down to twelve feet, but that didn't mean all was well.

To make things scarier, Minion's claws grew bigger and sharper like last time. The Kunoichi noticed, but swallowed down all fear as she took out two katana and got into a fighting stance. A silence between them took over for a short while before both charged at each other. When they got to each other a clash of their weapons took place.

The Kunoichi's katanas clashed with Minion's monstrous claws. Both opponents keep trying to overpower the other before breaking apart since they were evenly matched. However, both their weapons clashed again and this time a real fight started.

Minion slashed his claws against the Kunoichi, but she was able to deflect them with her weapons. Her adrenaline kept pumping and empowered her to fight more. There was a small ounce of fear in her, but she knew to keep fighting and that worked for her. She and Minion kept fighting each other with everything they got, but neither seems to be winning.

The Kunoichi moved back to avoid a swing of Minion's right claw and sent her right katana at him. But Minion easily blocked it with his left claw and gave her a head bud. She fell to the ground, but quickly did a back flip to avoid Minion's giant foot on her. Now with enough space, she ducked down to avoid both his claws and hit him by the butt of her left katana. Minion grunted from the impact, allowing the Kunoichi to kick him right at the stomach.

Minion hit the ground on his back and grunted. He didn't see the attack coming, but now he decided to kick things up a notch. He got back to his feet and shot an air ball at the Kunoichi from his mouth. But she jumped to the right and then to the left to avoid another air ball. She ran straight at him and jumped up to avoid a direct strike by Minion's claws. While in the air, she kicked Minion in the face, forcing him to hit the ground once more.

However, when the Kunoichi landed on the ground she found her leg wrapped by Minion's long tail. Before she could do anything, Minion lifted her off the ground and threw her over him. The Kunoichi hit the ground hard and let out a small groan before getting back to her feet. When she did, she realized her two katana weren't in her hands.

"Oh no." She gasped and looked to her left. Just a few feet away were her weapons.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Minion got up. The giant rat noticed the distance between her and her weapons and snickered. The Kunoichi quickly ran for the weapons, but Minion jumped at her. He forced her to the ground, restricting her by holding her chest to the ground.

Minion snickered mischievously and raised his right claw, "This is the end for you, bitch."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

An angry voice caught the attention of both Minion and the Kunoichi. It was so sudden that before Minion could turn to look at who it was a fireball came and hit him at the face. He was shot off the Kunoichi, freeing her in the process.

Now that she was free, the Kunoichi looked to the direction of the fireball, "Ninja…you're alright."

True to her words, the Ninja stood fine and well. He was in his Ninja Rage form, but it quickly went away and changed him back to his normal colors. The Ninja suit was fully repaired like nothing bad happened to it. There were no cuts or bruises on the Ninja like before.

The Kunoichi smiled cheerfully as the Ninja got to her and helped her up. When he did, she got him into a tight bone crushing hug, "Thank you for saving me!"

"That's great…but…I'm losing…oxygen." The Ninja said in a desperate need for air.

The Kunoichi realized what she did and retracted her hands, "Um…sorry about that."

The Ninja took a few moments to breathe well before answering, "No worries, Kun, I'm good."

Suddenly, Minion got back up to his feet and glared at the Ninja. This didn't go unnoticed as the Ninjas glared right back at him.

"This has gone long enough! The Sorcerer shall be avenged!" Minion roared in full rage.

"I don't think so." The Ninja said boldly, "I took down the Sorcerer down and you're going down too."

"Yeah…" The Kunoichi said, "But this time he has me."

Seeing the two Ninjas were bold and united, Minion let out a furious growl and threw both his hands down. This sent a huge shockwave that sent the ground breaking apart and sending rocks at them. The Ninja and Kunoichi quickly jumped out of the way and advanced at the giant rat.

The Ninja powered up his feet and jumped straight at Minion in a long distance jump, "Ninja comet leap!"

However, when the Ninja came and threw a punch Minion grabbed it and threw him against the Kunoichi. Both Ninjas hit the ground with the Ninja on top of her. The Ninja got off his partner and apologized, "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem." The Kunoichi said as she got up, "We just need to take him down."

The Ninja thought about that and smirked, "We need to combine our power."

The Kunoichi understood and nodded in approval. Minion let out a growl and charged at the two Ninjas. They didn't attack him, but stood next to each other. The Ninja held the Kunoichi's hand and she received his. Together, they did the Ninja air fist with their other hand and shot a huge fist.

"NINJA WIND BLAST!"

A huge air fist came and hit Minion so hard that he was sent some feet away. The Kunoichi and the Ninja let go and exclaimed.

"That was so bruce!" The Kunoichi smiled widely under her mask.

"I know right!" The Ninja smirked too, "I wonder what else we can do together."

However, the rejoicing was over as Minion slowly got up. He was far from them due to the force of the blast, but the Kunoichi knew to act fast. Quickly, she ran as fast as she could at the giant rat and threw a blue ball.

"Ninja cold ball!"

The ninja cold ball hit Minion by the chest and froze him in total ice. Now that he was frozen, she stopped, "That should hold him."

The Ninja ran after her and arrived, "Don't run off like that next time, Kun. Minion is tougher than he looks."

It seems the Ninja was right as massive cracks formed around the ice. Then more began to appear until it covered almost the whole ice. That instant it exploded and Minion roared in the air with his arms in the air.

"What the juice?!" The Kunoichi stated in shock, "But that should have held him!"

"It didn't, bitch." Minion snickered a bit, "I'm invincible."

"That's where you're wrong." The Ninja stated determinedly, "We'll stop you, Minion. Right, Kunoichi?"

The Kunoichi hesitated a bit, but shook her head to focus, "Yeah, Ninja. We can take this shoob down."

Minion cracked a small grin. It would seem the battle will go longer than he estimated. The Ninjas were determined and willing to beat him at all cause. Who knows what the outcome might be?

"Hold it, Ninjas!"

The Ninja and Kunoichi heard a woman's voice and looked back. They found K.C Cooper standing right behind them with a white bazooka like weapon strapped around her shoulder.

"K.C, what are you doing here?" The Ninja asked, confused.

K.C smirked, "You'll see. Now duck."

"What?" The Ninjas said in unison.

The anthropomorphic didn't give them a response as she held the bazooka in her hand. It powered up a blue light which warned the Ninjas to duck down. They did just in time as a blue beam shot right out of the cannon and flew straight at Minion. The giant rat thought it would hit him, so he shielded himself with his hands. However, the beam separated and went around him. It went back together behind him and formed a portal that showed an island.

Both the Ninja and the Kunoichi stood up and gazed at the portal. The island it showed reminded the Ninja of a place.

"Detention Island?"

"Yes." K.C nodded firmly, "That'll keep the rat in for long. No one messes with my shop and gets away with it."

A pulling force from the portal took over and began to pull Minion in. He tried moving forward, but it was so strong that it lifted his legs off the ground. The giant rat quickly latched his claws into the ground, saving him from being pulled in.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Kunoichi asked with a smirk.

"I hope it is." The Ninja smirked too.

Together, both Ninjas jumped at Minion, "Ninja dual kick!" They shouted in unison. They kicked Minion at his head which made him to lose grip on the ground. The force of the portal took him in the air and pulled him inside.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Minion yelled until the portal closed.

Both Ninjas stood on the ground and hi-five each other.

"We did it!" The Kunoichi exclaimed.

"Yeah we totally did." The Ninja agreed and turned to where K.C was, "We wouldn't have done it without you K.C. K.C?"

The Kunoichi followed her partner and looked back at where K.C was. But to their surprise she was gone.

LINE BREAK

The next day, there was school again. The kids consisting of Randy, Howard, Jennifer and Rebecca submitted their assignment to the History teacher. The teacher was very impressed with the report and granted all of them A+. The kids were really happy and talked about it in the cafeteria. Randy and Howard were at the popular table with Rebecca and Jennifer with sitting there.

"Let me just say that was so close." Randy expressed with a smile.

Rebecca nodded in agreement, "Yeah. All that fighting took a lot of our time. I'm surprise K.C still helped us even though her store was almost destroyed. The only thing she won't say is how she got that weapon that took Minion away."

"Yeah that's true, but I doubt she has to since it's none of her business." Howard said with a shrugged, "Besides, Randy is the Ninja. Everyone loves the Ninja even though he causes way too much damage."

Randy retorted by nudging his shoulder, "That's so not true!"

"Actually it is, Randy." Jennifer said, "I'm a fan of yours and I've heard about the damage the school and the city goes through in your battle. Despite it all of it everyone still loves you…not that I can blame them." At the last of it she blushed a bit from a thought she had in mind.

Fortunately, none of them noticed it. They continued their conversation before the period was over and headed to their various classes. After that they hung out more which in turn build up their friendship more.

***)

And that's where this chapter ends. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. I'll try to update this chapter soon, right after I updated a story that I've prolonged for too long. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. I did my best to make it good.I just need to say that when Randy said 'Tengu fire ball' and 'Tengu Wildcat' I did not forget to add the word 'Ninja'. I just I should reference an episode that he didn't add the word 'Ninja'.

Now to the reviews.

REVIEW REPLIES

Dork Asian: Thank you so much. I really love to see you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope I made your OC good to your liking.

Usuario Nicolas: Thank you :D

Guest: Thank you very much. I feel really appreciated that you said that. I know you'll enjoy the chapters to come.

Sarispy56: Thanks. I'll try my best to get more up soon.

KindHeartedJenny: Thank you very much. I won't say that I did that scene with the candy store better than you, but I'm glad you loved it. As for the scene with Jack attacking Bucky and Flute Girl cursing at Randy, I made it so that it'll reach the rating of the story. There will be more, but I know you'll be fine with them.

Bennet Dudlet: Thank you. I'll do my best.

Aztec 13: Sorry, but I won't have Ben's villains in this. The Lord Transyl in this story is of my own making. I only took the name because it was the only thing interesting about him besides his powers. In this story series, he's a dimensional villain vampire not a Vladat from Ben 10: Omniverse.

Ben10 Madness: Thank you for your continued support of the story. It really means a lot to me.

iryum-rm: Thanks. :D You can use her in your story, but PM when you have added her.

Guest: Thanks. I do my best. I'm glad you like it

(LINE BREAK)

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review, follow and favorite. It's your support that helps me keep going with the story. Thank you all for reviewing.

SMOKEBOMB!


	3. Kim's Gloomy Christmas

Hi everyone. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for months now. I got admitted to college and had to leave before getting to this chapter. But now I'm back enough to write this chapter. I might not write another chapter for a while, but I will get to it as soon as I can.

This chapter was supposed to have a special crossover (sorry). But due to the holidays I decided to have this one made. It's for all those who like a pairing that never came to be in the prequel and this one until now. That's right it's RandyXKim pairing. I know that I said this won't be done and that Kim won't be back until chapter 10, but I decided to make this.

I also have a major announcement, concerning the OC, M and his owner at the end of the chapter.

Be aware that most of the chapter is takes place in the prequel around Christmas time.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Kim's gloomy Christmas

The school bell rang on another day in Norrisville. Randy, Howard and Jennifer walked through the halls while talking about any topic in mind. Randy led them to his locker and put histhe combination. He then opened it to collect his books when a picture fell out and touched the ground.

"What's that?" Jennifer asked.

Randy shrugged his shoulders and picked it up. He looked at the note and laughed a bit.

"Hey, what's so funny, Cunningham?" Howard asked curiously.

Randy put the paper and shook his head, "Just a blast from the past. I just need to see this, so can both of you…"

"Save you a seat?" Jennifer completed his sentence and giggled, "Sure thing. But get back as soon as you can."

"Sure thing, Jen."

With that said, Jennifer and Howard left. That left Randy alone with the paper. He looked into the picture and heaved a sigh of relief. On the picture was him and Kim dancing on ice. It was on Christmas eve with an exciting story behind it. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

***************)

**(Last Christmas)**

Norrisville experienced a day of snow. The little white frozen waters came from the skies and formed on trees, roads and other things in hours. It also made the weather to be cold, forcing everyone to wear sweaters, scarf and other things to keep themselves warm. Among these people were the students of Norrisville as they moved about in the halls of the big school while minding their business.

Fortunate enough, the vents blew some heat that made everyone feel warm. Randy and Howard were not an exception as they walked the halls, talking among themselves about something. Randy greeted everyone Merry Christmas while Howard just gave a smile and a wave as they kept talking.

"Today, Howard, will be the brucest time of the year." Randy said with a wide grin.

Howard grinned too, "Of course it will, Cunningham. In an hour, we'll be out of school and be in the greatest Christmas amusement park in Norrisville."

"Yeah and not only that, but I heard there's a special surprise that apparently belongs to the ages."

The two boys were stopped when Kim stood their way. Howard casted a glare and a low growl at her, "What the juice do you want now, book? You better not mess our cheese again."

Kim rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Forget it."

The Japanese girl walked away from the boys and Randy greeted her Merry Christmas. But to the boys' surprise, she waved her hand back, like she sent it away from her.

"Did you just see that?" Randy asked Howard.

"Yeah." Howard shrugged, "But who cares. She'll get over it eventually. Now come on, we got a class to go before the bell rings."

Before Randy could say anything, Howard grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. But Randy still had his mind over what just happened. His eyes were still at Kim as she disappeared along the hallway. Obviously, something was wrong with her and Randy is gonna to find out.

*******)

Heidi sat at her studio while yet talking at the camera on her online blog. It has been an hour since she started and now she started to sign out.

"School's out guys. So drag your butts off your desks and have fun at the McChristmas amusement park" As she said that, small logo with the word "McChristmas" appeared at the corner of the screen, "I got word that its the brucest thing this Christmas eve. I'll be there and I sure count on the bruce people of Norrisville to be there. Bye!"

Finally, she ended the show and sighed in relief. She smiled joyfully at her small TV crew and got up, "That was great, guys. The show went with a big hit as always. Go have a Merry Christmas!"

The crew cheered happily and quickly packed up their gear. Heidi stayed behind as they left, as she took some belongings of hers. She took her hairbrush and just about to touch the doorknob when suddenly Randy burst right in.

"Heidi, I need…." Randy began to say, but got caught off. Since he came in all of a sudden, Heidi went on the defense as she screamed and threw him over her. Randy got flung to the wall and cringed, "Ow…I didn't see that coming."

Heidi gasped when she realized what she did. She ran to him and helped him up, "Oh my gosh, Mandy. I'm so sorry."

"It's Randy." The purple haired still corrected her.

"Right, Sandy."

Randy shook his head and face-palmed. So instead he got to the point, "Have you seen, Kim. She just disappeared before the bell rang."

"Well what do you expect? She's a master Kunoichi."

"Yeah I know. But this is important."

Randy walked from Heidi and peek his head outside. He ensured no one was listening or around before closing it. Heidi stood and watched him with a curious face and finally asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I guess." Randy shrugged his shoulders a bit. He closed the door and faced her, "But something is wonk with Kim."

Upon hearing about her new best friend, Heidi took full attention and sat on her desk quick, "Tell me everything."

***Few minutes later***

Randy finally finished explaining the situation. Through it all, Heidi nodded and listened attentively. She could obviously see –unlike her brother- that Kim was going through something. It wasn't the usual fight Howard and the Japanese girl had or her objections that took place. There was something more.

Heidi took her bag and stood up, "Knowing Kim, she went to meditate. We'll have to go to the Norisu Nine dojo to find clues."

"Why the dojo? We should go look for Kim." Randy said in a bit of objection.

"Kim won't say what's up. I get this feeling that she only opens up when she wants to."

Randy nodded in agreement and left the studio with Heidi. They both journeyed to the forest before finally coming to the ancient dojo of the Norisu Nine. Randy stepped in first and called out to Kim so as to ensure the girl was absent. When there was no reply he concluded she wasn't in.

Together, both teens went inside to look for clues. They went through different rooms that contained information, but none seem unhelpful. Randy saw some good scrolls for ancient Ninja lesson but Heidi quickly took that away from him.

Randy sighed in frustration, "This is so hard."

"Tell me about it." Howard's voice came from behind.

Randy jumped a bit as he turned back to see his best friend, "Howard?! What the juice are you doing here?"

"Watching." Howard simply shrugged his shoulders. He then became serious, "I'm disappointed in you, Cunningham. I thought you and I would do this, but you call my sister. I hope she's not gonna replace me or something."

Heidi came from behind and had her hands on her hips, "Don't even think about it, Howard. I have more important things to do than spend time with Candy."

"It's Randy!" Both boys corrected her.

Heidi simply rolled her eyes in disgust, "Whatever."

But unknown to the boys, when Heidi turned around, she frowned at her attitude. She felt guilty and grew worried for what she said to Randy. But she couldn't figure out what else to say without making out that she likes the boy. Suddenly, Kim's footsteps were heard at the front. It sounded distant, but yet the teens began to panic.

"What do we do?!" Howard cried out.

"Hush!" Heidi and Randy shushed the gingered haired boy.

Howard put his hands on his lips and nodded. Randy went to the door way of the room and listened. Kim still seem to be coming, but not for long. He looked to the others as a plan formed in his head, "I'll go take Kim somewhere and distract her. You two keep searching. Hopefully, we'll find something that explains her mood."

"Good idea." Heidi whispered, "But be careful. Kim can detect lying, so don't show any sign of nervousness."

"Sure, that's motivating." Randy replied sarcastically.

"Sorry."

Randy nodded and ran out. He went to the front and found Kim just about to enter. Quickly, he spreads his hands at both sides of the door and gave a smile, "Hey, Nomi."

"Hey." Kim had a depressed frown, "Can you get out the way? I just want to get away from as much Christmas as possible."

Randy became concerned. He puts down his hands to his hand, but not for what Kim asked. The purple haired looked at the eyes of his teacher and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong? You know you can tell me."

Kim sighed, "I can't say. But Christmas and I….haven't always been in the best of terms for a really long time."

"Oh." Randy said and looked away.

Kim also looked away and sighed, "Now can you let me in?"

"No!" Randy jumped and put his hands on the door's side. Kim gave him a confused look which was enough to make Randy realize what he did. Quickly, he composed himself and had a plan, "I mean…I don't think you should go in there. McChristmas Park is open right now and I want to take you there."

"Why? You have Howard."

"Oh…um…Howard got the cold."

Randy made sure to keep a composed smile. Not a sly smile or any sign that he was lying. Kim stared at him like a judge to know if anything was up. But luckily she didn't as she shook her head.

"No. I can't go."

"Yes, you can." Randy held her hands lightly, "It will be bruce. I promise."

Something deep within Kim kept telling her to do it. The decision wasn't easy due to her secret past of Christmas Eve. It was something that only the Norisu Nine knew but they're dead. She technically had no one to help her over it…except Randy.

When Kim looked into his eyes, her heart beat a little faster than before. She saw love and care just from him and strangely admired it. She didn't know what feelings it was, but weird enough she also liked Randy's touch.

"Kim? Hello?" Randy waved his hand before Kim's eyes.

The Japanese girl snapped back. She realized she had left reality with Randy and the world. There was a word for it, but she didn't bother to think of it. Rather, she answered Randy, "I'm here. I was just thinking and I've decided…that I'll go with you."

"Good." Randy smiled and let go of her, "Now let's go."

Kim nodded and followed Randy out of the forest. However, both were unaware of an upcoming danger to the Christmas holiday. Maybe if Kim had stayed, whatever that is about to take place wouldn't have happened.

******)

"Found anything?" Heidi asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

For an hour, she and Howard has been searching for any clue. Well Heidi has been searching. All Howard did was eat a sandwich while glancing through a shelf of scrolls. He didn't bother to put any effort to look for anything. But then again why should he when he hates Kim. However even his lazy eyes caught a blue glow from a box.

Howard reached out his hand and brought out the box. It had a vibrating feeling and its glow was too amazing that he couldn't take his eyes off it. Heidi looked away from her search and noticed Howard staring at the box. To her it was her brother fooling around again. But there was more to it than she realized.

"Howard!"

"What?" Howard perked back up. He shook his head and showed it Heidi, "Oh look what I found."

Heidi approached her little brother and held it, "Howard, we're supposed to be looking for clues. Not glowing boxes. Besides…" She let out a small shiver, "I have a strange bad feeling about it."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Howard yelled offensively and pulled the box back.

Heidi was drag a bit forward since she also held it. The girl didn't like his attitude and pulled the box back. It didn't take long for the two siblings to be fighting over the box. They kept pulling to their own side with a pull stronger than the other. They were unaware of a small evil laugh coming from the box as the green glow grew brighter.

Suddenly, as Heidi pulled back, the cover fell off. It seems like the world was in slow motion as both siblings watch it fall to the ground. Then the box began to vibrate harshly that Howard dropped it to the ground. It kept vibrating before the green light shot out and a mystical ancient being appeared in the air.

"Finally! I'm free!"

The mystical being was 12 feet tall with green skin. It had four eyes on each side of his head and elf like ears. He had saber teeth and green eyes that showed no pupils. The being wore nothing but a loin cloth which luckily hides his private parts.

Heidi crawled backwards to the wall. She couldn't take her eyes away from the creature, "What are you?"

The creature heard her and grinned at her, "I am the creature of the holiday. I was once a weak man but now the one that brings fear and destruction into the hearts of lives and now I live to destroy the star!"

"Yeah, we get that. But what the juice is your name?" Howard interrupted, clearly annoyed.

"Silence, human!" The ancient being growled. That was just enough to get Howard to be scared as he moved back. The creature then bellowed, "Elf-lash! I once tried to destroy Norrisville Christmas centuries ago. But I was captured unexpectedly in a magical box. However, thanks to you both…" He pointed at Heidi and Howard, "I am free to finally achieve that dream and become all supreme."

Once he finished, the creature flew right through the roof. Both Heidi and Howard watched him fly off before getting to their feet. They had to calm down a bit until they were sure to speak. But Howard spoke up, "Come on, Heidi. We have to warn Cunningham and Yamamoto. Elf-lash will ruin Christmas all thanks to you."

"Me!?" Heidi was shocked and angry, "It's also your fault, Howard!"

Howard waved his hand at her with his head away, "Sure, whatever. Blame me for YOUR mistake when we should be warning Cunningham."

"I did not…!" Heidi boiled up, but calmed down. Instead, she grabbed her brother by the wrist and ran off as fast as she could.

**********)

The McChristmas amusement park was amazing. It had tons of rides, shows and many exciting things. Kids and adults flooded everywhere just to have fun. It also had a shop for selling weapon parts which had the gear for a certain anthropomorphic raccoon woman needed. She came right out of the store with a box of supplies and passed Randy and Kim as they walked by.

An hour had passed since both teens got there. So far, Randy's attempts to get Kim happy have failed. She just seems so depressed at it all. She never stared at the beauty of the decorations and the rides were awful to her.

"I've tried everything." Randy whispered sadly while he walked. Kim was a bit behind, but even she could hear him. Randy didn't know about it as he continued, "The rides didn't work and shopping was a big no." He shivered at the thought, "Just what can I do? This place just got to have something to cheer her up."

A tap on the shoulder shook Randy out of his thoughts. At first he thought it was Kim, but turned and found it was the anthropomorphic raccoon woman from before.

"I couldn't help hearing your depression and thought I should help out."

Randy gave her a skeptic look, "Um…how did you hear me?"

The raccoon woman didn't answer. Rather, she smiled and pointed at her ears. Randy nodded as he understood what she meant. Her ears must be more enhanced than the ordinary human since she was technically an animal mix with human features and intelligence.

Randy quickly accepted her help, "Yes you got it right. My friend has this problem with Christmas. I don't know what the juice it is, but I want to cheer her up."

"Hmmm. You could always ask her what she used to do on Christmas Eve. She might open up to that." The raccoon woman suggested.

Randy exclaimed and grinned, "That's it! I can't believe I never thought of that!" He ran off quickly, but came back to the lady, "Sorry, but what's your name?"

The lady smiled widely, "Call me K.C Cooper."

"Nice. I'm Randy Cunningham." Randy smiled and shook hands with her, "It was nice meeting you, but I got to go."

"Sure, Randy. I hope to see you again."

"Maybe you will."

After that, Randy sprinted off without a second to spare. It seems Kim had wandered off because when he had turned back, she was gone. He went about everywhere until he found her sitting at the gates of the amusement park.

Calmly, Randy came to her, "What are you doing here, Kim?"

Kim sighed sadly as she looked up at him, "Just trying to clear my thoughts. My meditation doesn't seem to work. I just want Christmas Eve to be over."

"Don't say that." Randy said and sat next to her, "I didn't think things through. I should have asked you what you used to do on Christmas Eve. I refuse to believe it was all wonk up since the day you were born."

Kim looked back at Randy and cracked a small smile. It was the first smile Randy had seen on her since that day, "Yeah, you're right. I used to like Christmas back in the time I came from. I loved the snow and would pick a rare flower that only blossom on the snow day for unknown reasons. The songs we had there were sweet and nice. But what I loved the most was skating and dancing on the frozen water. It made me feel…normal."

"Define normal." Randy cracked a smile.

Kim giggled, "Normal as in I felt free from the Ninja training. You're not the only one that likes to goof off from training."

"I wouldn't say I goof off." Randy said slyly.

Again, Kim giggled, "Yeah right."

Randy laughed as well and his smile grew. He got an idea and took Kim by the hand before leading her somewhere. All he told her was that he had a surprise for her. Kim wasn't sure of what the surprise was, but she felt excited. She trusted Randy to lead her safely and so he did. Finally, he let go off her and the blindfold he previously put on her.

Kim gasped happily at what she saw. It was a snow ring with people skating on the ice in much joy and happiness. This brought so much happy memories to Kim that she felt a tear come down her cheek. She didn't mind it at all.

"Randy, this is…Randy?" The Japanese girl had turned to face Randy, but didn't find him. She felt a bit sad that he suddenly left, until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and found it to be the purple haired teen.

"Sorry about that. I went to get you this." Randy said and held a flower to her.

Kim simply and grasped the flower to her chest. It had the same design and look as the rare flower she used to pick in her time. The young Japanese sensei didn't let go of it as she smiled at Randy, "Thank you! But where did you get it?"

"I went off as the Ninja and used comet sprint to look for any rare flowers in Norrisville. It turns out it was only one, so I hoped it was the one you talked about. They had the last ones found on display and I brought it for you."

"Aww!" Kim exclaimed and hugged Randy, "Thank you, Ninja. I love you."

"Huh?" Randy perked up a bit.

Kim didn't seem to notice what she said. If she had, she would have let go of him. Randy decided to push that thought away and hug her back. It didn't last though as the speakers suddenly came up and a familiar female voice of K.C Cooper spoke up.

"We're about to play a romantic song for couples. So, skaters, go get that special girl and enjoy each other's company."

Randy looked into Kim's eyes and so did the Japanese girl at his eyes. They had a silent moment of their own with no interruption as all they did was look at each other. An unknown magical feeling formed between the two, but they didn't mind it one bit.

"Kim…would you..." Randy began, but became nervous.

Kim touched his hand and smiled, "I would love to."

Randy smiled back and took her by the hand. Together, they got their own skating shoes and got into the ring. The music then increased as kids and adults began to skate with their love one. It was such a magical moment that even Randy and Kim found they were singing to the song.

***Music starts* (BASED OFF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL THREE. Can I have this dance?)**

**Kim: Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close and take one step. Keep your eyes locked on mine. And let the music be your guide. **

_Randy did all that and held Kim close to him. Soon both of them began to dance together, hands placed on appropriate places in a familiar certain couple dance. They also began to dance around each other. _

**Randy: Won't you promise me (Kim: Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget.)**

**Randy &amp; Kim: We'll keep dancing to keep dancing wherever we go next. **

_They kept moving to the flow of the music and finally let out a loud voice in chorus and togetherness._

**Randy &amp; Kim: It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. **

**Kim: Can I have this dance? (Randy: Can I have this dance?)**

**Kim &amp; Randy: Can I have this dance?**

_As the two kept dancing, they felt entwined with each other. Some kind of bond formed between them and never wanted to let go. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by K.C who had followed the two. She took charge of the DJ lights and made everything for them. She also made the colored headlights to flash on, centering mostly on Randy and Kim as they skate and danced. _

_Suddenly, the magic between them happened. A world of its own formed as they both felt alone in a design space similar to the Nomicon. They stood on a mountain._

**Randy *Takes Kim's hand and pulls her softly to him*: Take my hand. I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me *he spins her around* Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all. **

_Slowly and gently, they held each other and began to pace around in a dance. _

**Randy: And you can't keep us apart. (Kim: Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart.) **

**Randy: 'Cause my heart is (Kim: cause my heart is)**

**Randy &amp; Kim: wherever you are.**

_Scene changes into the 12__th__ century on a frozen lake, Randy and Kim were dressed in Japanese Kimonos and get dances with each other. There were other couples that looked familiar to their friends, but neither cared. It was their fantasy dream moment as they eyes never left each other. _

**Randy &amp; Kim: It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's a one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. **

**Kim: So can I have this dance. (Randy: Can I have this dance)**

**Together: Can I have this dance. **

_Randy carries her in his arms and spins her around. Kim giggles as she enjoyed the moment in the air until Randy drops her down. Together, they continued to sing as Kim puts her hand on his shoulder and Randy followed her while they danced._

**Oooooh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide. 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be. **

_Suddenly, every dancing couple on the ring began to sing as they were around the two. This surprised Kim and Randy, but then they smiled and kept dancing around as Randy led it._

**Chorus: It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you **

**Kim: Like you!**

**Randy: It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (Kim: Way we do)**

**Together: And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance (Randy: Can I have this dance) Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Can I have this…dance.**

_Randy spins Kim around him. The Japanese girl smiled and both pulled to each other with their eyes locked on each other. _

***Music ends***

The crowd that formed clapped and cheered for Randy and Kim's performance. Never had they seem such passion and love displayed in a dance right in front of them. It was almost like they were in love, not that Randy and Kim cared about the people's thoughts. They still had their hands and eyes locked on each other while panting from the dance.

K.C Cooper decided then to speak up, "That performance was totally great. But now it's time we head out to watch the McChristmas as its about to be light up in fifteen minutes with its magical gift from the ages. So get going and enjoy the show."

Everyone quickly dispatched quietly with little excited murmurs. Kim and Randy hadn't paid much attention to the announcement since they had each other. But then Randy noticed people leaving and finally let go of Kim. He flushed a bit as he realized what happened. Originally, Randy had done this to cheer Kim up, but now…something was coming up.

Kim puts down her hand and blushed. Her eyes drifted from Randy as she spoke up, "So um…Randy…there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh…um…what is it?" Randy flushed.

Kim opened her mouth to say it, but a loud familiar roar broke out. It soon came with people screaming in fear and panic. Kim became worried and ran off as fast as she could with Randy following from behind. The two came outside and went to the McChristmas tree that stood at the center of the whole amusement. When they got there, Kim gasped as she saw a giant she knew very well.

"Elf-Lash?! Impossible!"

Said creature grinned and turned back, "How do you know my name, girl?"

"I…uh." Kim could only mutter as she stepped back.

Elf-Lash grinned more at the show of fear and stepped forward. He was about to strike her down; if not that he got attacked.

"Ninja Rings!"

Two Ninja rings flew and hit Elf-Lash palm, causing him to cry out in pain and draw back his hand. The Ninja then appeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Smokebomb!"

Kim gave a sigh of relief. She almost got killed if not by the Ninja interference. But yet she should have been able to defend herself against the monster due to her master Ninja skills. Kim knew why she didn't move at all while she could have. Her mind had brought back old painful memories from the past that had a connection to Elf-Lash and Christmas. She hadn't let it go when she should have; hence her body froze in place.

The Ninja turned to her, "Kim, what the juice happened? You just froze there."

"I…I…" Kim tried to say well, but she couldn't. Rather, she ran off from the Ninja.

The Ninja wanted to follow her and find out, but a loud growl interrupted him. Quickly, he turned back and jumped to his right just in time to avoid two huge hands coming down on him. Elf-Lash had intended to surprise him, but instead hit the ground. He made huge cracks on the ground, not that he cared at all. He faced the Ninja and charged at him.

"Why aren't these things ever easy?" The Ninja muttered as he brought out two Ninja Sais. He tightened his grip on them and got into a sprinting stance, "Let's do this, monster face." Then he charged.

*********)

Kim ran as fast as she could. She can't let the past happened again. If she stayed behind, the memory might become reality and cause Norrisville to have another miserable Christmas for years. That is why she ran away from the fight. Maybe Randy can handle the monster on his own. But deep within her she doubted it.

The boiling depression took full control of Kim. She couldn't take it anymore, so she ran behind some craters and fell on her knees. The young Japanese sense felt so weak and vulnerable. Her true senses were far clouded and needed to be lifted somehow. It was a good thing the Sorcerer had no way of using this against her. She wanted to cry her eyes out, but sudden footsteps took her attention. She looked up from the ground and saw Howard and Heidi running to her.

"Yamamoto, we got to warn you about something!" said Howard.

Kim glanced at the boy and then a certain direction. The two siblings turned to where she was facing and found the Ninja fighting Elf-Lash.

"Oh, you already know." Howard said.

Kim nodded and stood up, "And I know you two let him out of his box."

"How did you know?" Heidi asked.

"Because you just told me."

Howard growled and glared at his sister, "Way to go, Heidi. You just shoob us both. But then again, this is your entire fault."

"It's not my fault!"

"Shut up!" Kim snapped. Both siblings were shock at the outburst and became silent. This allowed Kim to think through everything. She gave a depressed sigh as she looked down, "I get Heidi was worried about my gloomy day and tried to look into the dojo for answers. But…if so…did it all mean that…what Randy and I did…was a lie?"

Heidi frowned. She never meant for this to happen. Her best friend now was deeply depressed and it might be worse than before. The ginger haired tried to give her a comforting hug, but Kim broke out of it. Shocked, Heidi could only stare at Kim as she brought out the Ninja mask. Her depression was replaced with hurt and anger.

"I have business to attend to." Kim informed them darkly and wore the mask. The usual red and black stripes came out of the mask and formed the Ninja suit. Her hair was placed into a pony tail and her eyes were the only thing visible to see.

Now the Kunoichi, Kim sprinted away from them and into the battle. Heidi watched her go until she snapped out of it and turned to Howard, "We got to help her. I don't care that she's mad at us."

"Right." Howard said sarcastically, "While you're doing that, I'm gonna try out those Mcfrozen ice cream." Like that, Howard ran off.

Heidi slapped her face and groaned. 'Why did I even bother?' she thought in her head.

********)

The Ninja back flipped just as Elf-Lash shot a green energy ball. It hit the ground he once stood and made a hole in its place. Elf-Lash growled through his teeth and threw both his hands to the ground which caused the ground to explode and send rocks at the Ninja. However, the Kunoichi landed right between him and the attack and threw her hands forward.

"Kunoichi wall of shield!"

Suddenly, the Kunoichi's hands glowed green and made a green shield to appear. The rock attack hit the shield, but made no damage to it. The Kunoichi held up long enough until it had passed away. Then she put the shield and looked at the Ninja. He seems unaware of the anger in her eyes as he stood up and held up his hand at her.

"Thanks for the save, Kunoichi." The Ninja said.

The Kunoichi glared at him and slapped his hand away, "Keep your words to yourself."

Shocked, the Ninja gasped as he stared at the Kunoichi. But she didn't seem to care of what she did as she sprinted way to face Elf-Lash before he attacked both of them. The Ninja shook his head to get over what happened, before asking the obvious question.

"What the juice just happen?"

At that particular moment, Heidi came running to him, "Ninja, Kim found out what happened."

The Ninja turned to face her, "Oh...that's bad."

A sudden roar took both of their attention to the fight. It turns out that Elf-Lash backhanded Kim as she leaped at him. The Kunoichi was sent flying into some Christmas decorations which cushioned her fall. The Ninja was just about to help when he saw her get up and jump at him again. Elf-Lash tried to grab her, but she did a front flip on his hand and kicked him right on the face.

"Wow…Kim is going all out." The Ninja awed a bit at the fast attack she did.

"Yeah, but do you think she needs our help?" Heidi asked.

The Ninja was about to reply when Elf-Lash shot energy blasts from his mouth. The Kunoichi jumped backwards and did two back flips to avoid the attack. Once she was distance away, she threw two electro balls at him. Elf-Lash screamed as the balls made contact on him. He became angry and shot another energy blast at the Kunoichi, but this time big.

The Kunoichi stood her ground and did a roundhouse kick. Both Randy and Heidi awed with mouths wide open as she destroyed the blast with one kick. They noticed that foot was glowing and realized it was another unknown Ninja move. Clearly, the Kunoichi was too upset to name out her attacks as she kept on fighting him.

"No, I think she's good." The Ninja answered Heidi's question, "But first we got to know what's really going on."

Heidi thought about it and let her eyes drift away. She noticed a nearby ride and snapped her fingers as she came up with an idea.

"I think I know how to give us some time."

Without saying anymore, Heidi ran off to the control booth of the ride. The Ninja followed right behind and asked, "What do you mean? This isn't the time for rides."

Heidi smirked, "Watch."

The ginger haired held the controls and made it to move. The ride was a huge metal pole with different booths that were held by metal grapplers. When Heidi moved it, the middle of the metal bent down and the carts moved very fast in motion.

The Ninja realized what she was doing, "Nice. Now let's score a big one."

"A big one?" Heidi glanced at him, "You couldn't think of a better one."

"I was out of wits."

Heidi giggled a bit and shook her head. She then turned her sight to the fight between Kim and Elf-Lash. The giant elf like creature seems to be winning. He forced the Kunoichi to keep moving back as he tried to hit her with his huge fists. Heidi waited at the right moment as her eyes stayed on the mystical creature. She had a specific spot to act, but that could only be done if the monster got to that spot.

Fortunately, when the Kunoichi took a leap back Elf-Lash followed and unknowingly stood at the spot. This gave Heidi the chance to send the ride to hit him. Elf-Lash got hit by a booth from the ride and was flung high up in the air and crashing somewhere else in the park. She stopped the function of the ride and exclaimed with an excited grin.

"Yes! That worked!"

"Wait, it wasn't gonna work?" The Ninja gave her a look.

Heidi smiled sheepishly and looked away, "More like 20 percent chances."

The Ninja would have replied to that but felt like it was best not to. Instead, he left the control booth and ran to the Kunoichi. Heidi followed right behind, though she stayed some distance. The Kunoichi still looked hurt as Heidi could see them in her eyes. The Ninja didn't seem bother to it since he cared so much for her.

"Are you okay, Kun?" The Ninja asked worriedly.

The Kunoichi panted a bit and glared at them, "I thought I am to handle this!"

"You can't do that!" The Ninja objected.

The Kunoichi was surprised at him. The Ninja had just raised his voice at his Ninja master. She didn't know if she should be ashamed, angry or just ignore him. But it didn't seem to have gotten to the Ninja as he continued, "I'm sorry for what Heidi, Howard and I did, but we only did it to help you. It's Christmas Eve, a time of joy, happiness and giving. Neither Heidi or I could stand you be gloomy during this festive time while we're happy."

The Kunoichi listened and sighed. She knew he was right, "You're right. I've shut you guys of what happened. I guess its best you know what happened that made me feel that way on Christmas."

****************)

**FLASHBACK: SOME YEARS AGO BEFORE THE SORCERER **

_Kim: Some years ago, before the Sorcerer came to be, Norrisville lived in peace. Then one day a gift from the heavens crashed landed just at the outskirts of the village. _

A young shepherd watched his flocks at night. He and his numerous sheep were at peace until they noticed a stream of colorful light at the night skies. Alarmed, the shepherd ran and reported to his brothers. He later came with them and some elders who came to the crash site. Behold, they say a small meteorite at the size of a cow.

_Kim: The 'gift from the heavens' was actually a meteorite. But unlike the ones mankind has faced, this one gave out...strange energy properties. The elders were scared of this and had it sealed away. Until one day, the shepherd stole it and brought it to a swordsmith. _

It was a sunny day and the streets were quiet. The Shepherd had a satchel which had the stone in it. He had cut down the stone so it could fit into his bag and now was taking it with him somewhere. His destination was the home of Norrisville swordsmith. He has been friends with the dark skin swordsmith, so when he got there the swordsmith met him.

Strangely enough, the swordsmith looked almost like S. W Smith.

"What have you brought this time, boy?"

The shepherd brought out the stone and presented it to him.

_Kim: The swordsmith was pleased with it. He thought he could use it to make a powerful sword, but the shepherd had other plans. He went into the training of the swordsmith for three months and learned how to curve stone materials into anything he wished. All through that he noticed the meteorite gave him blessings and peace. Once he was done, he curved the stone into a star, just at the season of Christmas. _

One morning the people of ancient Norrisville went about their business. It didn't last though as everyone noticed the shepherd walking among them. They eyed him specifically and murmured among themselves of what happened. It wasn't his presence that caught their attention, but the star he held. The people began to follow him from behind until they got to the village square when something remarkable happened.

The star within his hands began to glow brightly. It took the people by surprise, but not the Shepherd. Some months ago, he had discovered its special powers and decided to use it to help Norrisville. His pure heart allowed him to tap to its power as he lifted it above his head. Then suddenly golden, purple, pink and blue colors flew out of it and flew over Norrisville.

_Kim: No longer was it just a meteorite, it was a magical star. The shepherd let its magical properties to bless Norrisville and all its power. It granted them all their wishes and gratitude like any other. From that day onwards, the star was used every Christmas. However, something unexpected happened…._

**THREE YEARS LATER **

A lone man stood in an alley. He eyed the people of Norrisville and saw how much they depended on the star. He didn't like it one bit. The star's powers has changed Norrisville, but not in the way he thought it would. A feeling of regret flowed in his heart. For long he has rejected its power, but by doing so he began to see how the people depended on it.

"That star must go. The people are blind for what Christmas means." The man said to himself.

A Christmas tree stood in the village square, the same place the Shepherd stood. On top of it was a magical glowing gold star. It granted much for the people of Norrisville and did it of its own. Then it heard the voice of the lone man and granted his wish.

Suddenly, the man began to grow in height. His skin became green and has four eyes on each side of his head. His ears became elf like ears while his teeth became saber teeth. The clothes he wore became a loin cloth.

_Kim: By granting the man's wish, he became Elf-Lash. But something was wrong. His previous sight on the star has changed and now he hunger from this. It might have been because he had no control of the power he possessed. Hence, he lost control of himself and attacked Norrisville. _

The people of Norrisville cried in panic as Elf-Lash rampaged through Norrisville. He destroyed carts, market stores and houses while on his path to the Christmas tree. A grin was on his face as he saw the destruction he caused. That however didn't last.

"Halt, monster!" Shouted a voice.

Looking up, Elf-Lash saw the Norisu Nine standing on some houses before him. Among them were the First Ninja and his seven brothers and sisters and Kim.

"Norisu Nine!" Elf-Lash sneered, "I shall take what's rightfully mine and nothing can stop me. Not even you!"

Suddenly, he shot out a stream of green fire from his mouth. The Norisu Nine jumped off the houses and engaged him in battle.

_Kim: The Norisu Nine fought Elf-Lash and had him subdued. But his hunger for power made him a tough foe. I was with my brothers and sisters, battling him. But since I and some members were not that strong then we found it hard to beat him. _

A young version of Kim charged at Elf-Lash. Her Ninja suit was not the one she wore in the future. It still had the red and black design, but the rest were different. Her mid-section was exposed, she wore a scarf around her wrist and her hair was in pigtails.

When Kim got to Elf-Lash, she threw her scarf at him. However, the monster caught it and snickered. He pulled Kim by the scarf and threw a hard punch at her. The unfortunate Kunoichi was sent flying into the tree.

"Kimiko!" The First Ninja cried out in panic.

Angered, he pulled out two swords from their covers and charged at Elf-Lash. He faced off Elf-Lash for a while, but eventually got knocked to the ground. He would have been finished off if another Kunoichi of the clan didn't come and air kick the monster by the face. That gave him the chance to get up and fight the monster along with his brothers and sister.

Meanwhile, Kim was within the tree. She had scratches and bruises on her suit and skin. The punch hurt and had knocked her into unconsciousness once she crashed into the tree. She finally came through when she woke up and let out a moan. She looked at her surroundings and realized she was in the tree. Hurt, she let out a pained moan. She had open wounds from crashing through the sharp parts of the tree.

Before she considered leaving, Kim felt a great power upon herself. Her wounds began to heal and her suit repaired itself. At first she became confused until she looked up and saw the star glowing from the start. It also gave her strength to go on.

Kim came up with a plan and began climbing to the top. She managed to get through the thick branches with ease and got to the top. Once she did, she picked up the star and raised it up in the air.

"Hey, Elf guy!" She called out to Elf-Lash.

The monster looked up and growled, "Call me Elf-Lash, bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch!" Kim yelled angrily. She pointed the star at Elf-Lash and it shot a golden blast at him. It shaped into a giant hand and held him and suspended him off the ground.

"Let me go, you whore!"

Kim growled angrily at the name calling. It made her so angry that the star's power flowed on her. Her body had a gold aura while her eyes became red. Unknown to the girl, the energy also spread to the forest and a cherry blossom plant sprouted from the ground. That was something she won't know about until a few centuries later.

Back at Kim, she let the energy shot full blast at Elf-Lash. It wrapped all over the monster and sent an energy surge that blasted all some houses and stores away. The Norisu Nine got hit as well and lay in the debris of the houses. A dust cloud formed and died down to reveal a wooden box which now contained Elf-Lash.

_Kim: I successfully contained Elf-Lash, but the result of using that much power had consequences. _

Kim felt more power entering her body. It was getting too much for her as the aura became brighter and brighter. Even though it was daylight, she could be seen from miles away by the light. The power hurts so much that she screamed out in pain. Finally, it became too much and exploded with Kim holding it.

Such power of the explosion ripped right through Norrisville. It shook the ground of the village and leveled down 70% of the houses. People ran in fear as their whole village crashed down. Eventually everything calmed down and everyone came out of the rumbles and debris that was Norrisville. They all silently went to the village square and saw a giant hole at the center.

The Norisu Nine began to wake up and gasped at the damage. They rise up their feet and ran through the crowd of people to behold the giant hole. In it was Kim, who now lied in it with most of her Ninja suit shattered. Fortunate enough, the remains of her suit were hid some of her private parts and oddly enough her mask.

"The Kunoichi destroyed our home!" A man shouted from the crowd.

It didn't take long for everyone to shout out in anger. The Norisu Nine sensed a riot coming in and quickly ran to the unconscious girl. The first Ninja picked her up in his arms. He looked into her closed eyes and whispered, "It will be okay."

The people began to uproar against the Norisu Nine and charged at attack them. But one of them who is a Ninja threw down a smokebomb. It covered their escape, long enough for them to leave without being unnoticed. When it vaporized the people found they were gone.

_Kim: After that day, Norrisville hated me. I ruined their precious Christmas even though it wasn't my fault. The villagers began to rebuild and this time made it back to how it was before. Apparently, the damage brought them close together to work and finish the work quicker. They still celebrated Christmas afterwards but it was never the same. _

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

*************************)

Kim looked down to the ground with depressive eyes. Now her friends knew her ugly past of Christmas. It still hurts her till this day of what happened. Luckily it had been forgotten by the people for over centuries.

The Ninja heaved a sigh and puts his hand over her shoulder, "I get how wonk that is. I would feel the same way if everyone hated me."

"Not helping." Heidi gritted through a fake smile.

"Oh right." The Ninja said. He looked her in the eyes and his eyes flashed a white color. Then a voice unlike his came out from his mouth, "For long you have let that experience keep you from seeing the joy of Christmas eve."

"Brother?" Kim recognized the voice.

"Yes, it is I." The First Ninja said through the present Ninja, "I heard your cry from the spirit world and came into the body of young Randy Cunningham. You have let yourself be in the shadows instead of enjoying the times of Christmas Eve. The past is gone and it is you that determines your future. Everything has happened for good and bad reasons, but it doesn't mean we should let the bad sides of it keep us in the dark."

"How are you sure about that?"

"I'm very positive. Besides, a good outcome came from that and you know what that is." The First Ninja smirked and winked his eye.

Kim smiled back and nodded. Finally, she has let go of the past. The First Ninja knew this and left the Ninja's body. When the Ninja came back, he wobbled a bit with a small headache.

"What the juice just happened?" The Ninja asked while holding his head.

The Kunoichi smirked, "Something just happened. I'm finally over my past."

The Ninja didn't get all of that, but he did understand by the Kunoichi's smile that all was good. She sprinted right after the place Elf-Lash had landed and shouted back at the Ninja, "Come on, slow poke."

The Ninja glanced at Heidi and asked, "Did I miss something."

"Not much." Heidi smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Now go stop that guy."

The Ninja was surprise by the kiss, but then shook his head. Just a few minutes has made things very confusing and yet pleasing for him. He ran off to catch up with the Kunoichi. When he got there, they found Elf-Lash getting up to his feet. Right behind him was the McChristmas tree and on top was the newly made mystical star.

"Yes!" Elf-Lash grinned, "I am so close to ultimate power. And it's all thanks to whoever that hit me with that machine."

The Ninja took a step forward and said determinedly, "This isn't over, Elf-Lash."

"Oh it is." Elf-lash replied.

Suddenly, the monster shot a blast of green flames. It didn't hit the Ninja, but it did make a wall of fire in front of them. The Kunoichi jumped right through the fire and sprinted at Elf-Lash. The monster brought out its claws and swung it at her, but missed. The Kunoichi dived right between his legs and jumped onto the tree. She held on to it and looked back at the Ninja, "Keep him occupied while I get the star."

"Are you sure about that?" The Ninja asked with a worried look, "You know what happened."

"Trust me, Ninja!" The Kunoichi said and began to climb up.

The Ninja nodded confidently. His suit began to change from black and red stripes to red and black stripes. His eyes became bloody red while his scarf became black. He now stood in his Ninja rage form.

"Ninja feedback!" He cried out and absorbed the fire wall.

Elf-Lash became wide eyed and ran to the McChristmas tree. He began climbing on to the top, clearly determined to get the star by all means. His weight caused the tree to come down to his side and almost threw the Kunoichi off. Luckily she hang on to it very well and kept climbing.

The Ninja moved his hands in circle and brought them close. When he did, a fireball formed between his hands.

"Ninja Tengu fireball!"

Just like that, the Ninja shot a fireball. It grew bigger and bigger until it was almost the size of Elf-Lash. It flew right through the air and hit the monster at the back, causing him to feel a huge amount of pain. He fell right to the ground, but not without pulling the tree with him. Before the Kunoichi could get the top, the star flew right off the top and began to fall.

"No!" The Kunoichi cried out and jumped to get it. She threw her scarf and caught it before landing on the ground, "Got it!"

The Ninja went to the Kunoichi and changed back to his normal suit, "So what now?"

"This." She smirked and shot a gold blast at the fallen Elf-Lash.

The blast of the star caused Elf-Lash to scream in pain. His body began to reduce to the size of a man. All the monster like features he had were gone and in his place was an old man. He was on his knees and wept bitterly.

The Kunoichi had sympathy and went to him, "It's okay now. You're finally free."

The old man looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you."

Finally, time caught up with him and he turned to dust. The wind then blew and took his remains away to the air and the unknown. As that was done, the Kunoichi turned to the Ninja and removed her mask.

The Ninja removed his mask and smiled, "That was an awesome trick. I'm surprised you're able to control it."

Kim smiled back and patted the star in her hand, "The star has many secrets. I was just too afraid of that awful day to learn them. It kind of has a mind of its own."

"Really?"

"Yes." She nodded, "Now to put this thing somewhere safe." She let go of the star and it disappeared out sight.

"Wait, where is it?" The Ninja was taken aback.

"Somewhere safe." Kim said. Then a thought came to her that made her feel uneasy, "We need to talk about something…about that dance."

"Oh…" Randy muttered, "Kim, I…"

"No need to say anything. I want us to both never say anything about that time, agreed?"

"Agreed." Randy frowned.

Kim rolled her eyes and kissed him right on the lips. Randy was taken aback that he froze in place while it all happened. Kim finally withdrew back and ran off without a single word, leaving the purple haired to himself.

"Wow." Randy first said as he blinked, "Kim just kissed me."

******************)

**(RIGHT NOW)**

Randy smiled at the picture and sighed. Even though he and Kim never talked about the kiss, he never got it out of his mind. He admits to himself that he liked her more than he had expected. But now he was in love with his girlfriend Heidi Weinerman.

Suddenly, the school bell rang. Randy put the note into his backpack and ran off to get to class. A smile formed on his face as he ran through the halls. That was a memory he'll never forget.

***********)

And that's done. I apologize for any given error that may be in this chapter. If you noticed, this chapter had a little reference to the bible and also TheCherryBlossomKunoichi's fanfiction. Unlike her story, I made a few alterations to the origin of the Kunoichi and the Cherry Blossom tree. The star also has its own importance for the origin of the Kunoichi and the Cherry Blossom tree. I don't think it will appear much in this sequel, but it will likely appear in the last installment of the series which might be called Randy Cunningham: The Endgame.

Now to the part I wish to say about Iron Ninja 3's OC. I have decided to remove his character off from this story and rewrite or delete all involvement with his OC. I am doing this because I have discovered that the author has been annoying and threatening some of my friends on fanfiction. My first friend told me she was threatened by him to reveal her real name and the other told me the same thing, except he's been bugging her to add his OC and other things. He has also been using their name

I can't continue to use M in my story anymore. I don't tolerate bullying or relate with anyone that is a bully. I also urge anyone that knows him to please PM me about and tell me what you know about him. I will also delete the sneak peek I wrote long ago since it has his character.

Now for the review replies

REVIEWS

TheCherryBlossomKunoichi: I'm so glad you loved the last chapter. Your continuous support for this story has made this story very fun. I sure hope you like this chapter.

Dork Asian: Thanks. I apologize for the wrong description. I'll make it right now that you've shown it to me.

SariSpy56: Thank you :D

TheFanGirl11: Thanks :D I sure hope this chapter was good for you.

XD: Okay. Thanks

delphigirl689: I'm happy you like this story. I'm also into that pairing too and also into the one in this chapter. I've also watched High School Musical and now used one of their songs into this story. Hopefully you enjoyed it.

(LINE BREAK)

That's all for now. Pls tell me what you think of this chapter. Have a Happy New Year! :D


	4. Unexpected turn of event

Hey everyone, guess who's back? That's right it's me. I'm finally on my own and I'll be sending more chapters in your way. So stay tune to the intensity, heartbreaking, humorous, loving and die hard story of Randy Cunningham: Cross of Worlds.

My apologizes for any grammatical error.

Now on to the chapter!

******************)

Chapter 4: Unexpected turn of event

Somewhere in a dark dimension, a special project was going on. The dark castle of Lord Transyl flashed lights which flickered through the windows. A small rod stood in the middle of a lab with the Tengu stone on top. The mystical stone kept being hit by purple lightening blasts which caused it to radiate yellow glow to deflect them.

Those lightening blasts turned out to be two tower like conductor on both sides of the room. Each time it fired a lightening blast, the stone created a yellow glow that protected it. However this wasn't done on its own. The Frankenstein and Mummy creature from the Ninja's fights were operating on two computers at each part of the wall.

"Again!"

A familiar voice shouted which turned out to be Lord Transyl. Ever since he got the stone he has been trying to tap its inner power for a diabolical plan that will affect not only the earth but the universe itself. However the Tengu stone had built defenses to protect such a calamity from happening.

His minions did again with the attempt but it failed yet again. This upset Lord Transyl, who then grits his teeth and shot two purple blasts at the stone. He lifted the ball in the air and sent more energy in blind fury. This caused the castle to shake and windows to shatter from the fierce power the dark lord was putting on the stone. Even his minions had to hold on to something to avoid falling.

"Give up, Tengu! Your power belongs to ME!"

Suddenly, the stone blasted a yellow field that broke it free of his clutches. It fell to the ground weakly but yet still glowed.

Lord Transyl gnashed his teeth and bellowed in anger. His own voice echoed through the dark dimension. The Tengu stone then glowed brightly and shot a bright light through the castle's roof. It headed straight out of the dimension and went all the way to Norrisville.

***********************)

Norrisville High bell rang for fourth period. Through the hallway, Randy, Howard, Rebecca and Jennifer walked down the halls. They had maths class together and were discussing about it.

"Crap I hate maths." Howard grumbled under his breath.

"Don't swear, Howard." Jennifer cautioned him.

Howard just grumbled and looked away. Rebecca sighed, "Let me guess. You forgot to study for the big test today."

"There was a test!?" Both Howard and Randy halted and faced the purple framed glasses girl.

Jennifer answered, "Uh yeah, I sent reminders to you guys during the week. What did you do over that time?"

"Uhhhhhhh." Both Randy and Howard began to remember.

**FLASHBACK: FRIDAY**

After another day of school, Randy and Howard ran into Randy's room and began to play video games. His phone vibrated, displaying on its screen that Randy received a text from Jennifer. Howard groaned and glared at his friend, "Do you mind checking that?"

"No way, Howard. I'm about to beat you highscore again." Randy grinned so widely. He dug his hand into his pocket and threw the phone away, "I'm sure it's not important."

**Saturday **

Viceroy invited Randy and Howard to the new Mcfist industry and took them on a tour. It was still the same, but with the exception of ninja destroying weapons. So far the tour was boring the crap out of the teens. They slouched on the seats of the cart and groaned.

"No offense, Viceroy, but this is so…" Randy said.

"BORING." Howard finished with a loud shout.

Viceroy frowned at this until an idea came to mind. He drove them to another section of the lab which had a triangular metal door. He knew for sure that this will make them really excited.

"Gentlemen, I present to you…" He began with a big green. The large door opened to reveal an island of candy, "Mcfist candy Utopia!"

Both Randy and Howard's eyes grew wide at the candy island. It wasn't too big and nor was it too small. It didn't take long for them to jump in excitement and sprint towards the candy island. Suddenly Randy's phone vibrated which caused him to come to a halt. He looked to his phone to see the text, but was interrupted.

"Cunningham, come here right now! The candy is so honking bruce!"

Howard spoke to Randy before diving right into a stream of chocolate. Randy became overly excited and shoved the phone into Viceroy's hand, "Take this. I'm about to taste that sucker!"

Soon enough Randy joined. Viceroy looked at the phone screen, "Hmm, he got a text. I wonder if I should tell him." He gave a thought about it and shrugged, "Meh I'm no one's butler. He'll get it himself."

**SUNDAY**

Ape Armstrong, the famous astronaut monkey, held a big party in a mansion he owns. Randy and Howard were invited to come along since they were natural friends of his through their own adventures.

As usual, the two decided to play cool which of course made them to do weird waltz and lame cool comments. Nobody mind this even though they could. Randy's status as the Ninja has boost his and Howard's social status to the roof that the guests played along just to get their attention. Randy knew this but kept on with it since he and Howard were having fun.

They met up with Ape Armstrong and talked.

"Dude, this is so honkin bruce!" Randy exclaimed excitedly, "Thanks for inviting us."

"Yeah, dude." Howard said and put his hand around the monkey's neck, "You got a chocolate fountain, a bouncy house of extreme and a video game café! How do you do it!?"

Ape Armstrong was about to speak up, but got interrupted by a ding. It came from Randy, who got glared by both his best friend and the famous monkey. Randy smiled with an apologetic smile and put the phone on silence.

**PRESENT DAY**

Jennifer was right. Randy received the texts but neglected it to have fun.

"So did you get it?" Rebecca smiled slyly, knowing full well they didn't see the texts.

"No?" Both Randy and Howard said unsure.

Jennifer sighed, a little hurt. Randy felt bad for her and frowned, "Yes we did and we're really sorry. Howard and I had this other bruce things to do that we never got to look into it."

Since he spoke the truth, Jennifer smiled. But that didn't stop Rebecca from making a remark, "Haha. Well I hope you're 'bruce fun' will save you from this test. It's like fifty percent of our grades."

"WHAT!?"

Rebecca smirked slyly and went into class. Jennifer felt sorry for Randy, but even she would admit that they're shoob. Of course she didn't say it to them, but instead she put her hand around Randy's shoulders and comforted him, "Just try your best, Randy."

After that she went into the class. Randy gave what she said and muttered, "Hmm, what are the chances that we can make it in maths without studying."

"Pretty low." Howard sighed depressively.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." Randy slouch his shoulders down.

********************************************)

An hour later and everyone was in class. As usual Randy sat next to Howard, while Jennifer sat next to Rebecca. The girls sat behind the boys almost in every class, the exception being history class. It didn't take long for the maths teacher to pass out the papers for the test. All true it all, Randy and Howard were quivering at the thought of failing. Rebecca and Jennifer felt sorry for them, but they couldn't help them out.

"We're so shoobed!" Howard exclaimed lowly but still enough for Randy to hear, "I really wish you hadn't drag me away from studying."

"Me!?" Randy eyed the brown haired, "You're the one who insisted at all of them!"

"Yeah, but you had fun anyway."

Randy eyed his best friend with a glare. He felt the urge to hit him at that moment. But when the teacher came to their front, they put up fake smiles as they were given their papers. Upon looking at the questions, both Randy and Howard's eyes exploded –in the traditional cartoon way of course.

"Yep, we're shoobed." Randy stated in a deadpanned way.

"Urgh! Now I really wish something big would happen so we won't write this test." Howard grumbled.

*************************************************)

Unknown to the Ninja and his fellow students, a sniper stood on a big branch of a tree. Though the term of being a sniper could be underestimated since the person held a bazooka and target it to the window, specifically at Randy. It didn't matter if he or she got the shot, it will destroy the entire class and kill everyone in the room.

"I got you now, Ninja."

The person was about to click the trigger when Bash suddenly barged in the classroom.

"Hey, what are all of you doing in the bathroom!?" Bash yelled.

"No. I can't." The person withdrew from clicking the trigger.

So far no one knew they almost got killed at that moment. The maths teacher directed Bash to the corner of the classroom for disturbing the class. That upset the would-be-assassin because now the Ninja was safe from getting killed.

Out of anger, the person threw the bazooka away which caused it to explode. The class failed to hear it due to Bash yelling about him not taking out (to poop that is). Meanwhile the person got out a sniper and pointed it at Randy's skull.

"I guess I'll do this the hard way."

Randy was unaware of what is about to happen to him. If he could, he wouldn't know since he was pushing Howard's face from looking at his paper.

"Howard, I don't know the answers!" Randy lashed at him in a low tone.

"No way, Cunningham. You got to know something." Howard retorted.

Howard ended up pushing him of his seat by accident, causing Randy to fall. He glanced at his paper and pouted, "Aw men, you really were telling the truth."

Randy sat up on the ground, rubbing his head. He glared at his best friend who he was about to yell at when he heard the maths teacher make a fake cough. Both boys then knew that they were in really big trouble.

However, from that position, Randy could see a hidden person. He couldn't make of it, except for the head of the gun pointing at him. That alarmed him to jump to his feet just in time as the gun shot a bullet. It broke the window's glass and hit the ground Randy was on.

"What the juice!?" Randy shouted in shock.

Flute Girl jumped to her feet and screamed, "AAAH! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO SHOOT US! RUUUUUNNNN!"

Quickly everyone ran out of the classroom in panic. The maths teacher let out a girlish scream before running along with his students. The only ones left were Rebecca, Jennifer, Howard and Randy who were facing the window and saw the tree the person was hiding in.

Randy got out the Ninja mask, "It's Ninja 0' clock time!"

"LAME!" Shouted his friends.

Randy groaned and wore the mask on. The usual black and red stripes covered his body until it formed into the Ninja suit. Now standing in Randy's place was the Ninja.

"Howard, get the girls…What the juice are you doing!?" Randy cried out as he saw Howard taking the maths questions that the students left during the panic.

Howard retorted, "What do you think I'm doing!? I'm saving our butts so we won't fail. Some of these guys should have the answers."

The Ninja was about to say something, but Jennifer jumped at him. It was at correct timing cause another bullet almost got him again. The Ninja let out a thanks and quickly got up to his feet with the girl and smoke bombed out of there.

*****************************)

"Smoke bomb!"

The Ninja appeared in a puff of red smoke. He eyed the tree the person was hiding and spoke up, "As much I appreciate that I don't have to write my maths test, I don't appreciate almost losing my head –literally!"

The ground underneath the Ninja shook and exploded. It caught the Ninja unaware as he was sent into the air. A purple stank hand caught him in mid-air and threw him down on the ground hard.

"Uh…did another catch the number of that rock." The Ninja said dizzily.

An evil female laughter caught his direct attention which brought him back to his senses. He got up to his feet just in time to look up and see the Sorceress hovering above him with glowing purple energy fists.

"Long time no see, Randy Cunningham." She laughed wickedly after saying that.

"Sorceress." The Ninja gasped.

The Sorceress kept her expression and shot a giant stank fist. The Ninja quickly reacted and jumped out of the way. With that, he did a flip and got into a stance as his eyes went to the evil woman, "Why are you here!? I thought I sent you away once and for all."

"Foolish and naïve boy." The Sorceress let out a crackled laughter as she sent another stank blast.

The Ninja drew out his sword from his suit and slashed the stank that it turned into air. The Sorceress flew a lower to the ground and came face to face with him, "Thanks to my powers growing, I broke out of that hell world you sent me. But the cause of it made me stay in this disgusting human form forever."

"Disgusting?" The Ninja said, "You've clearly not seeing how awful your real form is."

His remark angered the Sorceress, who then unleashed a huge stank blast. The Ninja quickly jumped into the air and threw two green balls, "Ninja electro balls!"

However the Sorceress shot them with a single lightening blast with one hand and made a huge stank hand to grab the Ninja. She caught him tightly and hit him right into the ground repeatedly. She finally let go of him and threw him high in the air. The Ninja was half-conscious, so he couldn't save himself even if he could. The Sorceress used that same stank hand and backhanded him which sent him crashing through the ground.

Now unconscious, the Sorceress step forward to kill the Ninja. She lifted him up to her level with the stank hand. She then made a small but powerful purple glowing stank ball that would eradicate the Ninja forever.

"This is for my beloved Sorcerer." She stated to no one but herself.

"No! Kunoichi hoarking balls!"

"Huh!?"

The Sorcerer got hit in the abdomen by two strong black balls. They forced her back and also making her to let go of the Ninja. The Kunoichi then ran to the Ninja's side and crouch down to her knees. The Sorceress recovered from the shock and snarled at the Kunoichi.

"I'll make you pay for that, you bitch!"

Immediately the Sorceress shot a fast stank blast. The Kunoichi felt helpless while at the same time lost to her next course of action. She didn't want to leave the Ninja cause if she did he would die or get seriously wounded. But at the other hand, the blast will kill her instantly.

It didn't matter anyway. The blast came close, but was intervened. A new Ninja came in front of the blast and threw a glowing blue energy punch that destroyed it. The Kunoichi let out a breath of relief and then looked to see who the new Ninja is. She saw that the new Ninja was also a girl with the exception that her suit is white and blue.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." The new Ninja said. She turned fully to her and introduced herself, "I'm the White Ninja and I'm here to help. Now get the Ninja out of here while I deal with this joker."

The Kunoichi nodded and lifted the Ninja to her back. Fortunately for her, the suit's enhanced strength allowed her to do that easily –not that Randy was heavy anyway. She made a sprint to leave when she was stopped by a missile that hit the ground in front of her. The force of such a blast threw her off her feet and sent her tumbling on the ground with the unconscious Ninja.

"The Ninja is going nowhere." Said a female voice.

The sound of the voice sounded so sweet and gentle, but at the same time deadly and threatening. The Kunoichi let out a groan as she turned her head to the direction of the voice. It revealed then at that moment to be Mcfist's wife, Marci. The usual attire she wore was absent as she wore a blue and white cat woman suit.

"Marci Mcfist!?" The Kunoichi expressed in surprise, "You're the one that tried to kill us –I mean; the Ninja and his classmates. Why?"

"Revenge, dearly." The woman said coldly, "My husband is locked away in prison all thanks to him and his company is now handed over to that incompetent science guy of his."

"Viceroy?" The Kunoichi guessed as she got up, "I'm kind of new to the town but even I know his name. You're not the sweet and elegant woman of Norrisville I was told to be."

"I was." Marci shifted into a crazy grin, "But I grew out of it!"

Marci's crazy face scared the Kunoichi. But despite it she stood her ground as she was ready to face the blond. Marci's suit made two missile packs which shot out four missiles each. The Kunoichi threw some exploding balls which destroyed the missiles in time. It created a puff of smoke that blinded Marci just long enough for the Kunoichi to sprint right through it and engage the woman in a fight.

Meanwhile, the White Ninja had seen and heard everything that transpired between the two. She was brought out of the thought of it when the Sorceress attempted to blast her away with a stank ball. Fortunately, as she jumped out of its away she charged at the ancient evil Sorceress.

The Sorceress held both her hands out and shot lightening blasts from them. The White Ninja dodged them while she also closed the gap between her and the woman. However quickly, the Sorceress drew back and sent a giant stank fist to hit her. But the White Ninja jumped right into the air and made her feet to glow.

"Ninja meteor strike!"

Immediately, the White Ninja went down on the ground like a crashing meteor. The Sorceress quickly jumped back but the force of the impact when the White Ninja hit the ground threw her off her feet. When she got up she found a large crater and the White Ninja charging at her with her glowing sword. Without warning, the White Ninja slashed the ground by her side which sent a wave of energy that hit the Sorceress.

At the meantime, the Kunoichi dodged more missile attacks from Marci. She moved her hands fast and shot out an attack, "Kunoichi Air Fist!"

Marci held her hands forward which created an energy shield that protected her. She put it down and made her suit to morph a machine gun under her hands. With a crazy grin she fired at the Kunoichi. It came in fast as a bullet should, so the Kunoichi one thing she could do. She bent backwards so low that the bullets passed –like Neo from the Matrix. But a few of the bullets scratch the surface of her suit which made her to cringe in pain and hold her chest on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR TITTIES OFF!"

Marci laughed sadistically and shot more barrages of bullets. The Kunoichi quickly got off the ground and ran around her. Marci kept going until the Kunoichi threw a tessen which cut through one of her weapons. It exploded instantly, distracting her long enough for the Kunoichi to come and give her a round house kick to the face.

**KKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Knock Out)**

Marci spin in the air from the kick and hit the ground unconscious. The Kunoichi let out a sigh of relief and shuddered as she remembered what Marci said earlier.

However the battle between the White Ninja and the Sorceress kept going. The Sorceress made purple energy to engulfed the pile of rocks on her and caused them to explode. Now standing, her body was radiating purple energy aura.

The Kunoichi went to the White Ninja's side and was ready to help. But the White Ninja held her hand out in a motion to stop her. The Kunoichi stopped but was also confuse on what the White Ninja was about to do. While the Sorceress was powering up, the White Ninja spread her legs apart and crossed her hands forward.

"**SECRET ART OF THE WHITE NINJA DRAGON SLAYER!" **The White Ninja bellowed.

Suddenly white flames formed around her hands and also created a circle of flames around her feet. The Sorceress stopped her powering up as she gasped at the recognizable power. Such an attack was last used centuries ago, sometime before the creation of Norrisville. It was only a set of powerful attacks used by the people who killed dragons. It just so happened that the White Ninja's lineage were dedicated to these secret art.

"Oh my cheese! This is so honking bruce!"

The Kunoichi admired the power before realizing how strong it was getting, "Uh oh. I got to get out of here." She said quickly and sprinted to Marci before carrying her away into the school.

From the awesome power of the White Ninja, the wind blew bitterly as it sent trees flying. The Sorceress was too frozen in fear to do anything. Suddenly the tornado exploded which destroyed everything in front of it. The Sorceress was thrown several miles away as not only was she hit but almost all part of her body was burnt as crashed landed in the swamp.

"**WHITE DRAGON; WIND SLASH!" **

The White Ninja came flying at the fallen Sorceress. Her hands were covered in white flames which grew widely as she spun around. She came down on the Sorceress which caused an impact so bad that it shook the foundations of Norrisville which was far away and destroyed a quarter of the swamp. When the smoke cleared, the Sorceress was nothing but ashes that blew into the wind.

The White Ninja stumbled to stand on her feet. What she did was a risk, but she had to do it to ensure the Sorceress wouldn't come back. She remembered her vision which had the Ninja surrounded by his worse enemies; the Sorceress being one of them. Maybe now such a vision won't ever happen.

However due to the power she let out, the White Ninja fell to the ground unconscious.

****************************************)

**A WEEK LATER **

Another day of school meant…more school. Making their way there, Rebecca and Jennifer walked on the sidewalks. They've been closer than usual since the battle against two of Randy's enemies. It was due to both of them finding out they were Ninjas too when they were changing to it. Since then they kept it a secret from Randy but also trained with each other.

Ever since the battle, not much had happened. The Ninja was beaten but due to his suit's healing properties he was fine the next day. Norrisville High still held in session much to Howard's discomfort and the girls were getting to know each other like best friends. They decided during the weekend that they'll have to tell Randy the truth. In fact they were talking about it.

"Do you really think we should tell Randy?" Jennifer asked in a shy tone, "I mean, it will be great and all but I don't want him to see me any different."

"He won't. Trust me." Rebecca stated. She then explained her reason, "Lately there has been recent evil activities in the shadows that can't be ignored. Jack Cunningham aka NomiRandy is a part of it, but isn't the great storm to come. I wanted to keep quiet and work in the shadows but…I can't. I had a vision once but when I meditate on it, it's only small compared to what might happen."

"I know. You told me about that vision with the Sorceress."

"Yes, that's why I had to destroy her. But evil entities like Lord Transyl and evil Randy still run amok."

Jennifer hated to admit it but Rebecca was right. Over the time they spent together, Rebecca told her what she knew about Lord Transyl that not even Randy knew about.

"Randy is a shoob. Even though he defeated the Sorcerer, he fails to realize that there is a bigger threat than NomiRandy. I know he cares about everyone but lately he has been underestimating his enemies. That's what caused his defeat by the Sorceress and almost got him killed. If we're to survive the massive storm I sense ahead we must inform him about our Ninja identities and begin to prepare."

Jennifer nodded in agreement. Inwardly she didn't like that Rebecca called Randy a shoob, but she also knew she was right.

Both girls kept walking to school, already intending on meeting Randy again. However both of them were really unaware of the storm coming.

*************************************)

In a prison cell, Marci sat on her cell's bed. After the battle with the Kunoichi, she was stripped of her weapons by Viceroy and sent to prison to await her trail. During her time she managed to cool down from her craziness but it also grew her taste and sadist personality to kill the ninja.

"Prison in so unfair." She pouted, "Now I'm embarrassed, disgraced and worse…they made me wear this disgusting prison uniform." True to her words, she wore an orange prison clothes. Out of anger she growled and punched the cell bars, "Argh! I swear I'll get out of here and kill the Ninja and his annoying friend."

Suddenly, screams of pain and terror rock through the air of the prison. It caught the attention of several prisoners at the block who tried to look at the other side. Maric was one of them as she witness a female guard running while also shooting what was behind her. However, it was futile as Minion jumped at her and ate out her head.

Blood spilled on Marci's cell door and her wrist. She became afraid as she saw the giant rat facing her with blood in his teeth. In fear, she shifted backwards in a failed attempt to get away. Her cell door became engulfed in purple energy before it was ripped off entirely from its hinges. The Sorceress walked next to Minion which further surprised Marci.

"B-Bu-But you're dead." Marci shuttered in fear.

"She was." Jack aka NomiRandy appeared in a puff of smoke. He drew out his sword, walked the cell room and stabbed Marci's cell mate who watched the whole thing.

Blood stained on Jack's sword but it easily cleaned away in a glow of white light. Another figure walked into the cell and stood before the others. There were more screams of pain from different cell rooms as a maniacal laughter rang through the air.

This figure turned out to be a woman. She had long white hair, pale skin and green eyes. She wore a black dress similar to Frozen's Elsa with long sleeves.

"I am Mikoto. You may call me the Shadow Queen." The woman grinned, "We're to the Ninja Slayers. Would you like to join?"

Marci stood sacred at shock. She never experienced anything so frightening. But then that sadistic personality took over and made her to grin.

"Where do I join?"

At this point, the whole of the prison was dead silent. Literally speaking, every guard and prisoner was dead. The only ones alive were the evil beings who were with Marci. Catfish Booray stood with the others after turning back from his stank form. Now they had a new member to destroy the Ninja and his friends.

*************************)

"What the juice!?" Randy shouted in surprise. He stood with Howard in the school hallway with the girls in front of him.

"That's right, Randy." Rebecca replied, "I'm the White Ninja and Jennifer is the Kunoichi."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Jennifer smiled.

Randy took a little breath and smiled, "It's cool, girls. It's even more bruce! We're the ninja fighting team now!"

"Yep." Rebecca nodded with a smile, "You, me and Jennifer."

"Hey!" Howard shouted angrily, "I'm part of this team too."

"Uh, sure you are." Rebecca giggled from the sarcasm.

Jennifer, Rebecca and Randy erupted into laughter. Howard glared at them and crossed his arms out with a angry pouted look. Jennifer stopped soon enough and talked in her mind.

'**I know we're to face certain dangers; some that will be much terrifying than the others. But no matter what it is, no matter where we are, no matter who it is, I have faith that our friendship will prevail them all.'**

Finally they all stopped and held their hands out. Howard still pouted but Randy motivated him to join along. That made the teen to smile and place his hand on top.

"**Go Team Ninja!" **

All of team shouted and threw their hand in the air. From that day onwards, a force to be reckoned with was made. That force was Team Ninja.

************************(END)***************

Oh yeah that felt good to write. I originally had a lot of ways this chapter could go but decided this was suitable. I put that last scene with Randy so that way it won't seem I mostly end in a cliffhanger. Plus I admire how that moment went.

I would like to apologize for the little sexual theme by Marci. I wanted to express how far she has gone crazy since the prequel story, Randy Cunningham: Secrets of the Nomicon. However that doesn't mean I made her crazy instantly. In the show Marci is shown to be quiet bossy when she doesn't get what she wants. So what happens when she loses almost everything? She becomes sadistic to kill the teen responsible for all that. You'll see how things go for her.

For the fire attack Rebecca did, it's a reference to the anime, Fairy Tail. I began to watch that show while I was away and became a fan of it over time. We'll also get to see references of other animes over the story in due time.

Now to the reviews.

(REVIEW REPLIES)

SariSpy56: Thanks, Sari :D

XD: You're welcome. Happy New Year to you too.

Dork Asian: I'm glad the last chapter made you so happy. I have a lot to thank you for letting me use your OC. She's really an interesting character that I plan on making very popular. Now that I'm back, I'll be reading those new stories you've made very soon. Hope you have a great day. Please let me know of what you think of this chapter :)

IronNinja3: Shut up!

This gal: Aw thank you so much. I appreciate how much you love the story. Let me know of what you think of this chapter.

(LINE BREAK)

Well that's all for now. I'll send a new chapter soon enough, not sure when. I have other stories I have to update, but it doesn't mean I will leave this story for too long.

Anyway, if you're a fan of Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Teen Titans, American Dragon, Young Justice, Ben 10, Avatar Aang, the Incredibles and other cartoons, please check out my COMPLETED fanfic, The Avengers: Earth's Ultimate Heroes. It stars those cartoon characters as the avengers. Randy made a cameo appearance in the fanfic if you're wondering. I plan on him joining the team in the sequel of that fanfic.

Well that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter just as much as I do. If you have questions then please let me know.

SMOKEBOMB!


	5. Age of the Tengu Pt 1

Hey everyone. Here's another chapter of the story you love, Randy Cunningham: Cross of Worlds.

I realized lately that I haven't added Heidi much ever since the thing with NomiRandy. I've decided that she'll be in this chapter.

With that said, here's the next chapter.

******************)

Chapter 5: Age of the Tengu Part 1

In a dark dimension, the dark castle of Lord Transyl was quiet. Despite the forces that he held within the walls of the castles, there was no activity going on. Except that a certain earthly game of time and strategy was being played by two powerful beings. The game was chess.

Playing a match of chess, it was Lord Transyl's turn. He moved his piece a bit forward and smug, "You know, it's quiet nice to sit back and watch our game play."

"Indeed." Agreed a female voice.

That voice turned out to be Mikoto. A short table was between her and the powerful dimensional vampire. Her own turn of chess was in her favor as she knocked down Lord Transyl's knight and claimed it.

"So tell me, what is the next step of our little game of chess?" Mikito spread a smirk along her face. Obviously she and Lord Transyl were not talking about the small black and white board game they were currently playing.

Lord Transyl lay back and crossed his hands over his stomach, "Our forces grow stronger and so has Randall Cunningham's team. But of course we stay one step ahead of them, thanks to our Rook."

"Nice." Mikoto giggled as she lay back on her sit, "So is it about time you face Randall?"

"Ha! He won't stand a chance against me. His sensei barely stood against me."

"True." Mikoto said as she glanced her eyes the room, "But you know you shouldn't underestimate them because underestimating a foe in chess…"

"can be the downfall of your victory." Lord Transyl finished as he crouched down to glare at the chess board. A thought then came to mind as his immortal senses picked up something. Smirking, he sat up, "I believe now is time for a…hold on our game."

"Really?" Mikoto knew what he was referring to.

"Yes. Time for the Tengu to play its part."

*******************************************)

The Norrisville High woman prison was under investigation. The whole compound was surrounded by police squadrons as government investigators were doing their job. They were even a few squads of police officers that stood before the gate to prevent people from getting in, such as the press and other civilians.

"Excuse me, pardon me, Ninja coming through."

Through the crowd the Ninja and his team of Ninjas emerged and stood at the gate. Right behind them was Heidi who had followed them to catch the big scoop since it was a golden opportunity to be the first to cover the mystery incident on her news cast. Jennifer and Rebecca were in their respective Ninjas suits while Howards was just…himself.

The police guards there stood firm to block all others until they noticed the Ninja standing and moved aside with no words exchanged. The gate of the prison was already literally blown off like something had rip it out. That mainly was one of the reasons the police were protecting the entrance because anyone could easily get in. The Ninja and his team walked right through, since they were to be expected.

As they walked into the prison's compound they gawked at what happened. Dozens of vans lay on the ground badly, some in more bad shape than the others. Jennifer almost gasped but held her mouth as she witnessed white lines that were drawn in the shape of human being, meaning that dead bodies were once there.

"This is terrible." Rebecca bowed her head down as she said that, "Who could have done this?"

"That's what I would like to know." Said a male voice.

The Ninjas and others looked back to find a man approaching them. He looked like a man in his mid-thirties as he had a goatee, wore a brown trench coat, white shirt and black pants. He had a pipe in his mouth, which he removed as he stood before the people he invited.

"I see you made it, Ninja. I am Detective James Smith." The man said in a British accent.

"It's nice to meet you, detective." The Ninja responded and introduced his friends, "That's the White Ninja, the Kunoichi, Howard and…"

"Heidi!" The red haired cut him off as she shook hands with James. She had an excited smile on her face as she shook his hands rapidly, "I've heard so much about you. You're a private investigator that deals on the supernatural. Your stories are amazing."

"Yes…they are." James said uneasily. He slipped his hand out of Heidi's drip.

The White Ninja then spoke up, "Thanks for bringing us here. But might I know why you called the Ninja? Usually these investigations are left to the police."

"Right you are, young lady." James nodded and held his hand out, "May we go in young chaps?"

The Ninjas, Howard and Heidi complied and followed the man as he headed to the building. Upon reaching the entrance, they found the huge door and whatever brick above it were gone. Not only that, but a white cloth covered it from top to bottom.

The detective halted at two men wearing anti-infection clothes standing in front. They handed him a box which he turned around presented to them. Inside were face masks and gloves.

"Uh what are these for?" The Kunoichi asked worriedly.

"I…can't say until you see." The detective said lowly.

Howard narrowed his eyes at him, "There's dead bodies and blood all over the place, isn't there?"

"Yes."

The Kunoichi shuddered, "Blood!"

Fortunately White Ninja was at her side and held the trembling Ninja to her side for comfort. Howard looked at the two and scoffed, "Pfff! You girls are being babies. I'm sure it's nothing to be scared about."

To prove his point, Howard took the face mask and gloves hastily and walked right through the cloth, into the prison. The small group he left behind waited as James glanced at his watch and counted with his hands.

"3. 2. 1"

Howard ran out frightened, screaming his lungs out. Heidi groan as she grabbed her brother from his back collar of his shirt before he could run pass her. The White Ninja smug under her mask and laughed, "So much for being a man."

"Maybe it's best if you stay behind, lad." James said with a small sly smile on his face.

"No! He's coming!" Heidi yelled angrily as she began to drag her brother in.

The older teen grabbed the accessories from the box and walked right through. Howard's scream went on from the inside, though no one was concerned about that at all. The others including the detective wore the accessories and went right inside soon. Upon entering, they were greeted by a grim sight that frightened the whole group and probably made them regret eating lunch before coming there.

"What the juice happened here?"

The White Ninja was the one to ask, not that anyone could answer. Everyone thought the same thing as they saw the terrible sight before them. Dead corpses lay on the ground as blood was spilled all over the walls and ground. The Kunoichi felt frightened by the sight and so did the White Ninja, but they pushed that aside as Heidi and her boyfriend marched on first.

It took a while but Howard finally calmed down to actually walk. Heidi was glad as it gave her the chance to use her iPad to record everything. They got to the second floor, where they were greeted with more terrible sights. A few guards' bodies lay rotten on the ground as the cell doors were ripped open, revealing even a more horrifying sight. The women within were disembodied bitterly as their blood was splashed everywhere.

Eventually everyone couldn't take the sight anymore and quickly left the prison without a second thought. They did notice that they were some black ashes from the wall, which kind of confused them. From the whole scene it would normally be assumed that a group of maniacs came and slaughtered everyone, but a lot of holes in that thought pushed it aside.

When everyone came out, they removed their face masks and began gasping for air. Heidi was the first to recover as she went a few distances to continue her forecast of the event. The others finally came over it.

"What the juice did that?" Howard practically asked.

"Howard, we already asked that." The Ninja told his best friend. He then faced the detective before them, "Was there any clues of who did this?"

"Well yes…but that also brings why I brought you all here." James informed them as his glance went to a paramedic van not too far from them.

No words were said after as the group followed the detective to the paramedics. They noticed a lone woman, dressed in a prison uniform. She had a blanket over her as she shook slightly and cried silently.

James slowly approached her and called to her, "Miss, are you okay?"

The woman looked upwards and perked up with eyes of hope as she saw the Ninja, "Oh that goodness, the real Ninja is here!"

"Real Ninja?!" The group of teens shouted in shock and unison.

The detective shushed them and went back to the woman softly, "Please tell them what you told me."

"Okay." The woman sighed, "The whole thing was worse than a nightmare and I didn't even deserve to be in this rot. I was framed in a money laundry a few years back. I have kids a-an-and a husband, a-a-a family."

The woman began to panic until she finally took some breath and looked at the group, "Anyway…this is what happened. I was in my cell like usual at the lockdown time when suddenly a loud crash got my attention. Before I knew it, the whole place shook like a tremor and I heard gun shots and screams and…strange shots. I thought it was a prison break and really hoped it was so I could see my family again…but it wasn't."

Silence took over in the air as everyone stood. Heidi had joined at the beginning of the tale and felt sorry for the woman but sadly the story was far from over.

The woman continued, "My roommate and I peeked through our cell door to see what was going on. I saw a woman blowing cell doors out and this giant rat and a short guy going in to kill the others. I coward for my life and thought it was the end of me. I ran to the back of my cell as my roommate stood there in pure frozen shock. She was actually a good woman who also had an unfair life with a politician who framed her so he could be elected in some stupid political office."

"Like I was saying…" The woman sniffed as she removed a tear from her eyes, "Finally they ripped the door of my cell off and I saw them clearly. The woman actually looked like a teen dressed in a sailor uniform…"

The White Ninja and the Kunoichi gasped.

"…a short man with wonkin clothes that looked like he came from the swamp…"

The Ninja and Howard gasped.

"… a guy that looked exactly like the Ninja…"

Heidi gasped.

"…and a giant rat."

Everyone this time gasped in unison. It was really a surprise for the group of teens. They knew very well who the woman had described, which escalated their fear as most of them –except Howard- could think of the horrors the villains could have unleashed in the prison. It made sense about the brutality and cruelty brought upon the prison but it didn't explain why they would do that.

"Wait there was one more…" The woman spoke up.

Everyone else were about to gasp until Howard interrupted, "Enough with the gasping!"

This time everyone stood quietly and listened to the woman, "I saw this young woman. She sent a dreadful chill down my spine just by her appearance, like I wasn't scared out of my life already. She wore a black elegant dress and had long white hair, pale skin and green. Gosh! It still scares the shit out of me just by thinking about her!"

James held the woman in a small way of comfort. The woman just kept shivering as she tried to calm down while the detective looked at the group with questioning look. He noticed that they were confuse and lost.

"By your expressions and lack of gasping I'm guessing you don't know who the woman is." James said bluntly.

The Ninja was about to say something but the White Ninja beat him to it. "I think I do." She said, though in a fearful whisper. She then spoke up a little louder, "But I got to know some other things just to be sure. Let's hope she isn't the woman I think she is."

The detective nodded and shook the woman slightly. She had heard everything despite her state and began to talk, "Well…the girl with sailor clothes stretched her hand out and removed the door off. I saw and cried as the Ninja look alike came and killed my friend viciously. I coward frozen at the whole thing…I thought it was my end…The woman shot a black ball from her hand and it hit me. I thought I would be dead from it but I just got knocked to the wall and my head began to bleed. But I stayed on the ground because I knew if I got up or showed that I was alive they'll surely kill me."

Again silence dominated the air as all dwelled on all that the prisoner had told them. It was really a frightening time, especially when you got to live through it. They felt really sorry for her. She really went through so much and was lucky to survive.

"So…" Detective James broke the silence, "do you know of the woman, White Ninja?"

Sadly the White Ninja nodded, "Yes…her name is Mikoto, and she's the Shadow Queen."

"The Shadow Queen?" The Kunoichi asked, "As in queen of the land of the shadows?"

The White Ninja said nothing but nodded. However not everyone were so familiar with the Land of the Shadows. Those who knew were the Ninja and Howard, who had close calls against the entrance of the dreadful dimension. The Kunoichi only got to know about it due to the Nomicon telling her about it sometime ago. So to hear that the dimension had a monarch was really a shocker.

"I heard that name." The woman suddenly spoke up, "Before I fell unconscious I heard that woman talk to another prisoner. She introduced herself and called themselves…the Ninja slayers."

"The Ninja slayers?" Howard was the first to react. He grew a wide smile, "Wow, now that's a super bruce name!"

Suddenly the chubby teen found the whole group glaring at him. He gave a fake chuckle as he began to step away nervously, "Uh…or I could be wrong. Team Ninja totally rocks as a bruce name. Ha ha…I'll be over there." With that said he darted away.

Once Howard was gone, everyone went back to the situation at hand.

The Ninja was the first to ask the big question, "So who's this Shadow Queen? Besides that she rules the Land of the Shadows."

"I'll explain one day." The White Ninja said right away.

"Aw why not?" The Ninja asked.

"Because…"

"Wait!" The Kunoichi interrupted. All eyes went on her as she asked the one thing no bothered to ask, "What happened to Marci Mcfist?"

Before anyone could wonder or even speak about that, a familiar womanly voice caught their attention.

"Awwww isn't that sweet?" The voice sang those words, "She misses me."

Everyone was taken aback as they heard the voice and looked at a few distance from there. The source of the voice turned out to be the woman the Kunoichi asked about, Marci Mcfist. The blond was once again wearing a suit but now entirely new. It was a blue catwoman suit with white stripes that ran down from the hands and legs to her chest.

However the woman was not alone. Next to her were the Sorceress and Minion himself. The girlfriend of Sorcerer held out her purple glowing her that stretched out to the female prisoner. Suddenly a glow overcame the woman's body and levitated her towards the Sorceress. The Ninjas, Heidi and Detective James gasped as the woman was now in the Sorceress grasp.

"Let go of her, Sorceress!" The Ninja snarled angrily.

"And why should?" The Sorceress grinned wickedly as her teeth showed, "We let her stay alive for this long so she could tell you ninjas the threat you're up against. Now it's time she dies."

"Please…please let me go…" The prisoner pleaded as tears began to fall down her cheeks, "I-I just want to see my family."

The Sorceress's grin only spreads wider. Obviously she didn't have any plan for that to happen.

************************************)

Meanwhile at K.C Cooper's shop, the anthropomorphic raccoon just finished a sale of one of her antiques. A couple named Lawrence and Linda Flynn-Fletcher needed an old antique from the American Revolution. They had gone far from a place called Danville to get it for their own antique store. Fortunately K.C had it with her and sold it to them for a cheap price.

When the couple left, K.C waved them a goodbye and let out a sigh. She went to an old book she got some time ago and began to clean the dust on it. However her raccoon ears picked up something from the skies and quickly looked to the door. Walking through the door were two familiar faces she haven't seen before.

Outside her store was a big space ship as two people came down from it by teleportation and walked into her store. K.C wasn't worried though. She has been having some space aliens visit her for some time. It was a long story for any day that she smiled about.

"Hey I would like to have that thing you got." A voice said.

K.C Cooper saw a tall man wearing a metal mask on his face. He wore a red jacket on top of a blue shirt with grey pants. However he wasn't the man that spoke. Rather it was a short raccoon wearing a suit and a sneer on his face.

K.C Cooper had to walked out of her counter to face the two, "I'm sorry but who are you both?"

"I'm Star-Lord." The man introduced and then gestured to the smaller raccoon, "And this is Rocket Raccoon. We're…"

"The Guardians of the Galaxy." K.C beamed a huge smile on her face, "I've heard so much about you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I didn't come here for chit chat, lady." Rocket rudely said, "I heard this store on earth got a plasma AK4 blaster. Do you have it or not?"

As much as she hated his rudeness, K.C put it aside and nodded, "Yes I do. Just wait here and I'll get it back for you."

The anthropomorphic raccoon left them immediately as she walked through the door. Once she was out of sight, Star-lord hit Rocket slightly at the shoulder, which angered the Raccoon alien.

"What's the big idea?!" Rocket looked angry enough to get Star-Lord.

"Me?! You should really should get that temper down. You finally meet a hot chick that's basically just like you and you turn here down!" Star-Lord yelled at him.

"Ha! That's where you're wrong. She may be one of a raccoon but I'm one hundred percent the best shooter this galaxy has ever seen."

"Are you sure of that?" K.C Cooper suddenly stood behind them.

Both boys shrieked in shock, causing the smaller raccoon to jump onto Star-Lord's face. The anthropomorphic raccoon giggled and decided to prove the other raccoon wrong. So while holding a wrapped item, she took out a small old western gun and shot it over her shoulder. The bullet bounced off an old plate at the window and flew through a small vent. It came out through a vent above a fast working fan, passed through it perfectly and cut right through Rocket's hair. Then it bounced off her counter and flew straight at her. It would seem like it would hit her at the chest but she simply cut it and smirked at the two Guardians face.

"What was that about being the best shooter in the galaxy?"

Both Star-Lord and Rocket were surprise. Their eyes were wide along with their mouth. They both said in unison, "Wooow."

Star-Lord realized that he and Rocket were close, so he pushed the smaller raccoon down. Rocket landed on the counter and smirked at the female raccoon.

"Okay I'm impressed. Maybe some time later we can try a shootout competition to see who the best is." The male raccoon said and held his hand out to her.

K.C nodded and shook his hand, "You got that right. But this better not be a date."

"Don't count on it, sweet cheeks." Rocket chuckled with his wicked grin. He took the wrapped item from her hand and jumped down the counter, "It's gonna take a lot more than a simple shot to date all of me."

"Hmph!" K.C shot a glare at him.

Rocket didn't seem to mind as he and Star-Lord began to walk out the door. The human turned back to her, "Sorry about him. He's not always like this…he's a lot worse."

"I heard that!"

"I'm in trouble." Star-Lord chuckled and then winked at her, "Until next time, chica."

With that said, both walked out the door and were teleported into their ship. K.C walked out the door and watched as the ship flew out of the city before blasting itself out of the planet. She smiled and shook her head, both from the other raccoon's ridiculous nature and the lame pickup that Star-Lord attempted. She knew very well to not date his kind or Rocket for that matter.

Strangely enough no one in Norrisville had noticed a huge space ship hovering above the street. K.C didn't know if she should count herself lucky or facepalm at how oblivious the folks in the city were becoming. Either way she decided to shrug it off and get back to work.

However, as she took a step in a huge shadow casted upon the city block. Many people began to peek out their doors and window to see what it was. K.C Cooper rolled her eyes, 'Really guys? A spaceship flies off and you didn't notice but whatever that thing is did?' She thought in her mind.

Looking up, she saw that the thing was a black flaming figure of a huge bird. It looked almost familiar until K.C's eyes grew wide as she realized what it was.

"The Tengu!?"

Quickly she knew she had to act. She locked her shop's door and immediately sprinted after the creature as fast as she could. It seems to be lacking something and if she was right –which she always is- it will be heading straight for the Ninja.

*****************************)

Meanwhile, the intensity in the air was thick. The Sorceress still had the poor woman in her magic and only seems to derive joy from her pleas of mercy. It really upset the heroes at the grin the female villain was giving, which only excited her more. Her fellow villains were also with her but cared nothing about the woman. Marci had a deadly glare on the Kunoichi while Minion was growling by his teeth at Randy.

It was a stare of that lasted minutes with the only sound being the captured woman.

"Let her go, Sorceress!" The Ninja yelled angrily with hated in his eyes, "She's just an innocent woman! She didn't want any of this!"

"You really think I care?" The Sorceress laughed afterwards and stopped, "That's not how the world works, Randy Cunningham! She should be glad that she got to stay this long." At the last word, she directed her finger at them, "Get them!"

Marci smirked, "With pleasure."

Immediately Marci and Minion charged at their respective foes. The Ninja, Kunoichi and the White Ninja got battle ready.

"White Ninja, go save the woman. The Kunoichi and I got this." The Ninja told his friend straight away.

The White Ninja nodded in compliance before sprinting at the Sorceress with her Ninja friends behind. Minion saw her coming and quickly sent his huge claws at her. However a stray Ninja ring came and struck his hand, causing him to cry out in pain and miss hitting the White Ninja. The Ninja then jumped and kicked him at the face but that failed as it only moved Minion's head slightly. The giant rat got angry and punched him right at the guts, sending him flying a few feet away.

Upon seeing the White Ninja coming, Marci's hand formed into a blade which she sent at the ninja girl. However, with a battle voice, an air fist came and broke the blade off. Marci snarled bitterly in pain as she held her hand which morphed back to normal. The White Ninja was able to pass by her, even though she wasn't the one who attacked Marci.

Looking forward, Marci found the Kunoichi standing at a stance. The blond villainess got angry as she growled and morphed her hands into electric whips.

"I'll make you pay for that, bitch!" She snarled.

"Why do you guys call me that!?" The Kunoichi cried out angrily.

However upon jumping to her right, the Kunoichi avoided getting hit by one of Marci's electric whip. It was elastic which it was a problem because Marci began sending them at the female Ninja.

Meanwhile the Sorceress drew her victim close to her eyes. She giggled wickedly as the woman in her captive whimpered and tried to struggle. She then held her hand out to her as it glowed and drew close to the woman's face.

"Please…no…don't do this." The woman pleaded as she drew her head back in vain.

"I don't take orders from humans, youwench." The Sorceress said with a small scold.

Suddenly a blue scarf wrapped around that hand. The Sorceress looked forward and saw the White Ninja being the cause of it. The female ninja then remarked, "Ironic how you use that word, Sorceress. Did you forget that the word "wench" was commonly used for witches and sorceress?"

"Screw you!" The Sorceress snarled and drew her hand back.

The White Ninja was sent off the ground and was sent heading to the Sorceress. Fortunately the girl thought quickly and sent a fast kick to the Sorceress, which knocked the villainess to the ground. The captive female was out of her reach and dropped to the ground. The White Ninja ran to her side and softly helped her up. The woman was half conscious but then Detective James came and took her into his hands.

"Take her out of here fast. My friends and I will deal with them." The White Ninja instructed.

Detective James nodded and quickly ran off to get the woman to safety. The White Ninja suddenly swung her sword to the side, slashing a purple blast into two. Those blasts flew past her and exploded, releasing a burst of air that brushed on the White Ninja's clothes.

The Sorceress was on her feet with an angry look on her face. She brought up her hands and charged up energy balls in them, "I'm make you pay, White Ninja! This prison shall be your own grave!"

"Bring it, wench!"

The Sorceress got mad and let out a loud voice as she shot two energy balls.

*****)

Meanwhile the Kunoichi was sent flying to a truck previously sent on its side during the prison break. The female Ninja quickly got on her feet and jumped to her left as a long whip was sent towards her. The whip cut the truck in two instantly.

On her feet, the Kunoichi got ready for Marci. The blond villainess changed the whips back to her normal hands as she telepathically lifted the parts off the ground and snickered, "A girl can really get use to this kind of power."

Instantly, Marci sent the huge machine parts at the Kunoichi. It came to fast for the Kunoichi to jump away or to run, so she did the only thing she could. A quick analysis showed the Kunoichi that between those parts was a space durable for her to pass through. It was risky, but it was better than standing and getting killed.

Immediately the Kunoichi sprinted at the cut-in-half truck and jumped right through the space. She came right through barely and stood at the other side safe as they crashed on the ground and exploded. Once touching the ground, the Kunoichi sent a water whip at Marci.

"Kunoichi surprise water whip!"

The water whip wrapped around Marci, just fast enough to pull her off her feet. The Kunoichi then jumped and sent both her feet to hit the villainess, sending her to hit the ground. Once she was down, the Kunoichi began to wave her hand around. Water from the air began to form around her body and hands. It grew much until the Kunoichi shot her hands forward and shouted, "Kunoichi water wave attack!"

At this point Marci had gotten to her feet from the previous attack. But before she could attack back, the Kunoichi's attack swept her off her feet and sent her hitting the ground a few feet away. She tiredly let out a groan as she tried getting on her feet. However the water on her body began to freeze which surprised the villainess. She tried struggling but it was no use. The water froze instantly and held her body in place.

****)

At the meantime, the Ninja was battling Minion. Last time they encountered, Minion was almost hard to beat. The giant rat was very fast, agile and strong with a thick body that could handle hard hits like the Tengu fireball and Ninja airfist. But fortunately enough, the Ninja had stepped up his game a bit but that didn't make the rat any less hard to beat.

The Ninja kept blocking Minion's attacks with his sword. Anytime the giant rat sent a claw or something, the Ninja shouted his defense move and block the attack. This was annoying Minion, who snarled.

"Will you stop calling out your moves out!?"

"Okay. How about this?" The Ninja said and sent his scarf at him, "Ninja scarf tickle giant rat!"

The Ninja scarf went to Minion and tickled the sensitive spot which was his armpit. The giant rat laughed, which threw off his focus from the Ninja. That gave the Ninja all the time he needed to attack again.

"Ninja backflip kick!"

Immediately the Ninja did a backflip which hit Minion's chin. The giant rat was thrown off his feet and fell to the ground hard. The Ninja landed on his feet and tensed up as Minion got back on his feet. The rat was still hard to beat and the Ninja knew he had to try something bigger to taken down the vengeful monster.

Summing his inner power, the Ninja suit began to change. The usual black and red were replaced to a vice versa form with the Ninja's eyes becoming red. His fists became engulfed in flames as he brought them together and shot a fire ball.

"Ninja Tengu fireball!"

However as the fireball hit Minion, it didn't nothing on him. The giant rat simply snickered and charged at the Ninja. Before the hero could react, Minion slashed at his chest with his claws and gave him a fast upper cut to the chin. The Ninja was sent flying a few feet and hit the ground hard.

The Ninja's suit had three claw marks. Minion's attack was so bad that he also injured the Ninja's chest. The hero let out a hiss on pain as he tried to get up to his feet. He could hear Minion causally walking towards him with the intention to end him. Fortunately the suit began to heal the wounds, which in turn fixed the damage on the Ninja and his suit.

Jumping to his feet, the Ninja got ready to fight the giant rat again.

"You can't beat me, Ninja." Minion said calmly with a grin, "You were lucky before but not this time. I will END you."

"Not happening, trash picker. I don't need any backup to take you down. In fact I can take you and the others with one shot." The Ninja said, with a cocky grin under his mouth.

Minion came to a stop and snickered a bit, "A little overconfidence isn't good for a boy that will soon die."

The Ninja didn't say anything. He closed his eyes as he began to focus deep within him as a memory came to mind.

**FLASHBACK **

Earlier that day, he and his friends had begun training so as to become stronger. They used the school's tracking field as a means to enhance their skills. A run around the track field had exhausted Randy, Jennifer and Howard instantly and made both boys to hit the ground while Jennifer kept going.

Rebecca approached Randy and Howard with a deadpan look and shook her head, "Really guys? You got to boost yourself up. Our enemies won't give you a break to rest."

"Can't…too…tired." Howard heaved tiredly and fell unconscious.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked back at Randy, "I just got to say this. Randy, even though I've been training since I was little you're still the most powerful among us."

"Huh?" Randy said and sat up, "What do you mean?"

Rebecca smirked and crossed her hands over her chest, "You hold great power, Randy, but the only time you used much of it was your fight against the Sorcerer. But that was because you had to rely on the mind power of all your friends and family. It's time you stop using a mere fracture of your power and unleash what you got. Once you can do that, no villain can stand against you."

**FLASHBACK OVER**

The Ninja finally understood what Rebecca was implying. Since he was still in his Ninja Rage form he sensed a large amount of fire power. Once he found it, he snapped his eyes open, showing burning red flaming eyes.

"Aw yeah! I feel the burn!" The Ninja cried out.

His suit began to radiate powerful fire. It was so powerful that Minion had to take a few steps back as his eyes furrowed to the Ninja. Even the fight between the Sorceress and the White Ninja came to a stop as all eyes went to the Ninja who seems to be powering up.

Minion finally snapped to attention and charged angrily, "No! I can't let you win!"

"Too late, shoob!" The Ninja remarked. He held up the mask over his mouth, "**NINJA FIRE TENGU ROOOOOAR!"**

Suddenly a huge burst of fire came out of the Ninja's mouth. It hit Minion so hard that it threw the giant rat off his feet and sent him flying. Anything within the fire's blast was quickly blasted away or destroyed such as the ground. The White Ninja and the Kunoichi quickly got out of the way just to avoid getting hit. However that couldn't be said for the frozen Marci and the Sorceress who got hit and thrown away.

When the fire blast was over, there revealed a large scorched ground. The Ninja covered his mouth over and grinned way too much than he should. He became so excited that he exclaimed so widely, "Now that has got to be the brucest thing in the history of bruce!"

"Hey, where's the villains." The Kunoichi said as she came.

"Huh?"

Looking at the end of the blast, they found that the villains were gone. The Ninja dropped his shoulders and whined, "Aw come on! I had them."

"Yes you totally did." Heidi came running towards them with a smile. Before the Ninja knew it she kissed him on his cheek which made the Ninja's face hot.

"Uh...not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"That's for staying alive." Heidi giggled.

Before Randy could reply, the White Ninja made a fake cough to get their attention. All eyes then fell on her as she spoke, "We really beat them, guys. I'm really happy we got to do this. It just goes to show that together, and with more training, we can overcome everything."

"Training?" The White Ninja groaned and slump her shoulders down, "That is so wonk, right Randy?"

The Ninja stood silent.

"Randy?" Heidi glanced at her boyfriend curiously but yet he said nothing. She waved her hand in front of his face and received no response, "Are you okay?"

Finally the Ninja did something but it came as a sneaky sly smile. Suddenly the Ninja suit let out a burst of flames around it which threw everyone to the ground. Everyone were shocked as they looked forward to see the Ninja suit radiating a fiery flow of flames.

Heidi became worried as she slowly got up with the others following. She carefully took a fearful step forward to the Ninja, "Randy, th-this better be a joke."

The Ninja mask suddenly unwrapped but the rest of the suit stayed in its place. Randy's face was revealed but everyone gasped. The purple haired teen had purple streaks on his face as his eyes were pure black with no pupil.

A different voice came out of Randy's mouth as it smirked, "Sorry but the boy you requested is unavailable for a really long time. Does forever sound good to say?"

"Guys!" A female womanly voice shouted from the skies.

Looking up, the girls found K.C Cooper flying their way by fire from her fists. Ever since she spotted the Tengu, she has been trying to get to the Ninja. But upon getting the chance to fly without getting seen, the Tengu wouldn't allow her. Fortunately she was now in front of it and was determined to get to the Ninja before it.

However the Tengu suddenly flew right passed her upon spotting the Ninja. K.C sensed something was wrong with the Ninja, which worried her to get to the other girls quick. But she was too late.

"Get out of there!" K.C shouted as a last resort to save them.

The Tengu suddenly flew right into the Ninja, which then resulted in a burst of fire powering out. The White Ninja quickly got in front of her friends and made a blue shield by holding her hands up. The harsh flames came and scorched the very ground in seconds. If it weren't for the energy shield the White Ninja formed the girls would be dead.

Once the White Ninja put the shield down, the girls looked forward and gasped at what they saw. The Ninja was now a large black bird with red stripes that went from his face and down to his chest. Those stripes also went from his feet and stopped to his chest. At the center was the Norisu Nine symbol, as the Ninja also had a purple beak and blue eyes. A streak of purple hair went down from the back of his head and stopped to his tail.

Now fully transformed, the Ninja possessed demon bird let out a powerful bird screech that send a strong force that threw anyone present off their feet. It then blinked its eyes and unleashed a blast of fire from its beak.

***********************(END)******************

Hahaha! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I wasn't gonna do that originally but I did because I added some scenes I didn't want to put. So now we're gonna see another chapter full of Tengu action and a lot more.

Now to the reviews.

(REVIEW REPLIES)

Dork Asian: I'm so happy that you loved the previous chapter. I did my best to make her so mega bruce that I was so excited that her wrote her action scene. I appreciate her character and everything about her, so expect that I'll be reading your new remake a lot now :). Thanks so much for your appreciation to this story and me. I appreciate very much. You're a great author too.

TheCherryBlossomKunoichi: Haha! Thanks so much! I appreciate your continous support to the fanfic, my friend. I hope you like the action scene for Jennifer. :D

SariSpy56: Oh you'll see *evil grin* lol

MatiasNicolas0: I don't have WattPad. But I'll talk to you again. Just PM

(AUTHOR NOTE)

Well that's all for now. Thank you all for your love and appreciation to the fanfic. I'll be putting up more for you soon. Bye

SMOKEBOMB!


	6. Age of the Tengu Pt 2

Hello amigos! I bring to you another chapter.

Before we get to the latest chapter, I wish to inform you that I have edited the Epilogue of the prequel story, Randy Cunningham: Secrets of the Nomicon. Please go check it out. The changes in it is that the OC, M, is no longer exists in the entire story series. So instead of Kim battling Lord Transyl with the OC, she fights with the Tengu :D

My reasons for during that is stated in the epilogue.

**Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

So with nothing else to say, on with the chapter.

Chapter 6: Age of the Tengu Part 2

As the possessed Randy let out a huge fire blast, the girls in the path of it found themselves frozen to move. The attack was so fast that it would be impossible to move out of the way. All they could do was watch with their eyes wide open as the blast almost came to consume them in matter of seconds. But just then a blur suddenly dashed in front of them.

Looking at a figure before them, the girls' faces were dropped dead. K.C Cooper stood in front of them and literally swallowed the fire like they were noodles. She consumed the whole thing. She brushed her wrist across her lips and smirked; "Now I'm fired up!"

The Tengu let out an enrage roar at K.C but she stood her ground. The other girls were finally able to come over what just happened. But rather than say anything, they just watched as K.C then talked to the demon possessing Randy.

"Release the Ninja now!" She yelled angrily, her smirk far gone.

The Tengu roared again and stomps its huge foot down. That made a huge crack that shot its way through the feet of the girls. Fortunately they got out of the way before it spread out and take them in.

The White Ninja and her two other friends still stood together, though a few feet apart from each other. The Kunoichi quickly spoke up as she got over what just happened, "We need to get Randy back. Let's combine our powers." As the Kunioichi said that, she looked to K.C, "K.C, can you help us?"

"Huh?" The raccoon woman spun her head to her. She had heard everything the Kunoichi had said and nodded, "Sure, just follow my lead."

The Kunoichi nodded and glanced at Heidi, "You need to get yourself and Howard out of here. We got this."

From the teary look in Heidi's eyes, it was easy to know she wanted to stay and help. But knowing the Kunoichi was right; Heidi nodded and whispered, "Please get my Randy back."

The Kunoichi nodded and watched Heidi run off. The orange haired newscaster found her little brother squatting at the other side of the prison wall with a pack of candy around him. For a second she wondered how Howard hadn't heard the Tengu's roar, but shook the thought out of her head as she nudged her brother.

"We got to go now, Howard!"

"What? Why?" Howard said as he looked back at her, "I'm not leaving this pack of McCandy here. Can you believe someone left them here? Some people are just so ungrateful."

Heidi rolled her eyes and ignored the urge to facepalm herself. Her brother was being so ridiculous, but then again this was Howard she was talking about. For now she needed to get herself and her brother out of the prison before things turn bad. While she was looking for her brother, she noticed several investigation officials running for their lives.

Suddenly a loud roar erupted the silence between Heidi and Howard. They turned their heads to the source and found the Tengu beings surrounded by military vehicles like a tank and others. Heidi felt a shudder run down the back of her spine at the thought of the harm the military might do on her boyfriend.

"Oh look the Tengu is here." Howard said like seeing the demonic creature like it was no big deal.

Heidi was shock, "What the juice Howard?! It's a giant demonic bird that…"

"Cunningham can handle." Howard finished on his own thinking. He got up to his feet with a chuckle, "Relax, Heidi, Cunningham got this. All he got to do is just burn the mask again and it'll be all gone."

"Yes…but it possessed Randy."

"What?!" Howard shouted, "Cunningham, you shoobed up again!" Right after he said that, he made a run for it but Heidi grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Howard stopped and yelled at his sister, "Let me go, Heidi!"

"No way, brother." Heidi replied.

Amazingly Heidi lifted her brother off his feet and put him on her shoulder. Howard struggled as he waggled his feet and yelled while Heidi ran. But the girl didn't seem to strain as she kept running.

"Put me down, Heidi! Dang you're stronger than you look!"

"Thank you." Heidi smiled a little, though that went away as she thought in her mind, 'Please be alright, Randy.'

********************)

While Heidi left, the rest of the girls got ready to fight the Tengu possessing Randy. K.C Cooper stood before the White Ninja who stood at her back's right and the Kunoichi who stood at her left back. The Tengu had its eyes on them and let out a loud monstrous bird roar into the air.

The girls were just about to engage the creature in battle when they heard a rush of vehicles coming their way. Looking back, they found about a squadron of military vehicles coming their way. They were of different types, some holding a giant missile of a back and others with men holding various guns. The Ninjas and K.C Cooper found themselves boxed in by the military in seconds, the Tengu also there as well.

An officer with the higher rank look of a general stepped out of one of the vehicles. His eyes went on K.C as he approached her, "Well if it isn't K.C Cooper. I haven't seen your butt for years now. Tell me, what does a fine young Raccoon lady like you doing something that should concern the Ninja?"

"It's none of your business, Sam." K.C shot a glare at him.

"It's General Sam now, woman." The general remarked and turned to his men with a loud voice, "Alright, men! Set all fire power on that monster at my order only!"

"Don't do this!" The Kunoichi cried out in fear, "You don't understand what you're doing."

The General sneered at her, "I take no order from little kids, especially girls! Now unless the Ninja has this covered, I will fire anyway!"

"But…"

"Too late! Fire!"

At the general's command, all soldiers opened fire on the Tengu. All kinds of weapons ranging from missile blasts to advanced machine guns with simple hand held weapons were firing their worse at the ancient creature. It became so much that it created a large dust cloud as a loud cry of pain from the Tengu went through the air.

The Kunoichi felt her heart sank and ran at the General, "Leave him alone! That's the Ninja!"

"The Ninja?" The General questioned, though he only raised an eyebrow. He held his hand open in the air, "Stand down, men. Let's see if we've taken down this creature."

The firepower came to a cease as ordered. The girls and the military watched the huge dust cloud formed from the attacks began to dissipate. It was a heart intense moment as every eye was waiting to see the faint of the Tengu. While the Kunoichi was really worried for Randy, the White Ninja and K.C Cooper thought otherwise. Something didn't seem right.

Just when the dust cloud cleared away, everyone besides the White Ninja and K.C let out surprise gasps at what they saw. The Tengu still stood mightily over them with no harm on them. It only had its eyes on them and did nothing.

K.C suddenly became wide eyed as she realized something, "It's toying with us." She whispered a little. Then she turned to the military and shouted, "Get out of here! He's toying with us!"

"Stay back, men! Don't listen to the woman!" The General ordered.

K.C shot a glare that could kill at the General. But the military soon regretted their action when the Tengu opened its mouth at them and let out a mighty roar. Before it came, K.C ran at the other two Ninjas and pushed them down on the ground with her. That allowed the force of the mighty roar to hit all of the military and their accessories.

When The Tengu stopped, a great devastation lay around. Several vehicles were bashed violently on the ground with several of its debris lying around. There were soldiers lying on the ground with broken bones or injuries. Among them all was the General who stumbled to his feet weakly with injuries on his body. K.C Cooper and the Ninjas got on their feet and were shocked to see the destruction.

Looking at the General, K.C Cooper smirked a little with her arms across her chest, "So, General, are you gonna listen to this lady now?"

The General shot a glare at her as he heaved slightly, "This isn't over. We'll meet again, K.C."

With that said, the General ordered his men out. They were able to do that as quickly as they could despite their injuries and broken bones. Now that just left the White Ninja, K.C Copper and the Kunoichi to face the Tengu but strangely enough it just watched them.

"Guys, is it just me or the Tengu just watching us?" The Kunoichi asked.

"It is." The White Ninja replied, "So let's kick its butt."

K.C Cooper confirmed that with a nod as she balled her fist tightly. Her right foot brushed on the ground slightly as she got into a stance. The White Ninja got ready to fight and so did the Kunoichi. The Tengu finally did something as it let out a ball of fire from its mouth. It avoided K.C Cooper and went to the Ninjas who managed to jump to their various sides swiftly.

K.C sneered as her fists began to form fire, "You leave my friends alone!"

Immediately as the anthropomorphic raccoon said that, she jumped at the Tengu. Her right fist engulfed in fire went straight at the side of the Tengu and delivered a powerful punch. The Tengu let out a cry on pain as it felt the pain but it wasn't over. K.C landed back on the ground and jumped directly under the Tengu. This time she both her fists, engulfed in fire, and gave a double fist upper cut.

The Tengu let out another cry as it fell on its back. The White Ninja and the Kunoichi were amazed at what just happened.

"Wow, remind me to never mess with her." The Kunoichi stated with an awed look in her eyes.

The White Ninja came over her initial shock and looked at her comrade, "Um, Kunoichi. Now is the time."

"What? Oh right. Gotcha."

While the Tengu was down, the Kunoichi sprinted off so fast that she left a pack of sand on the White Ninja. The other Ninja coughed and cleared her eyes of the dust, "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry!" The Kunoichi said back.

As the female ninja ran for the Tengu, she approached the creature in seconds. Her suit gave her speed so fast that it rivaled past the ninja himself. She used this speed to run around the Tengu so fast that it was easy to see her. It didn't help that the ancient creature was on its back due to been beaten by K.C. That gave the Kunoichi the chance to hold up black balls in her hand.

"Eat some ninja boom balls!"

Quickly as she said that, the Kunoichi launched the balls at the Tengu. That made the creature to let out a bird shriekas it struggled to get back to its feet. It needed to get up fast to gain the advantage. However the Kunoichi kept throwing more balls at him, throwing off its focus to get up as the female ninja kept running. Finally it couldn't take it anymore.

Lifting up its wings, the Tengu unleashed a big wind. It was so strong that the White Ninja and K.C hand to force themselves to stand still. However the same couldn't be said for the Kunoichi who was very close to the ancient creature. She got throw off her feet and screamed as she was flown thrown through the air.

The White Ninja became alarmed, "Jennifer, No!"

Quickly the other female ninja threw her blue scarf at the Kunoichi. Thanks to the speed of the scarf, it wrapped around the Kunoichi's waist and pulled her to the White Ninja. Her comrade held out her hand and caught the red scarf female ninja and put her down on her feet.

"T-Thanks." The Kunoichi said, a little dizzy.

"You're welcome." The White Ninja said and gave a nod.

A loud bird roar caught the attention of the two ninja, causing them to look at the source. K.C already had her eyes on the source as she saw the Tengu get back on her feet.

The White Ninja shot a determined look at the ancient evil, "Not so fast, buddy. You still got my friend in there."

Immediately the White Ninja moved her hands to her sides and moved them in a circle slowly. As she did so, a blue aura came over her fists before she drew them close to her chest. Her fists hit each other, letting out a golden aura of a dragon's face in a circle seal. It almost resembled the significant dragon attack that the First Ninja would do, but there was more to it.

Moving her hands to her right side, a blue ball formed in a space between her opened hands.

"**Ninja dragon longshot**!"

As she said that, she shot her hands forward and let the ball she held to fire. Amazingly it grew large to the size of a twelve foot dragon and hit the Tengu hard, sending it flying a few feet away. However, just when it seems it was down it got up again and let out another bird screech. This time it also let out a huge fire blast from its beak.

The blast came in fast but the Ninjas were able to get out of the way. K.C didn't get hit since she wasn't at the path, which was odd. She knew why, but kept it to herself. She furrowed her eyes at the creature, now gritting her teeth angrily.

"Why are you doing this!?" She yelled at the Tengu.

The Tengu only seem to pause as its head perk at the anthropomorphic raccoon. It stayed silent at her as it also furrowed its eyes at her. That made the White Ninja and the Kunoichi to stand confuse as they then looked at each other.

"Alright now I'm really confuse." The Kunoichi stated.

"I'm not." The White Ninja said.

"Oh, so you know what the Tengu is? Cause I'm really confuse."

The White Ninja's eyes snapped wide open, "Wait you don't know?"

"Yeah, wasn't it obvious?"

The White Ninja opened her mouth to say something but shook her head as she crossed her hands over her chest and sighed, "Figures that stupid book never told you."

"Hey!" The Kunoichi said, just as the same time as the Nomicon glowed within the Kunoichi's suit like it was offended.

However, before anything could get any further, their enhanced senses picked up something come their way. Looking at the source, they found a huge mass of fire in a ball form heading straight for them. The Kunoichi shrieked in fear as she got behind the White Ninja and held her shoulders.

"We're gonna be barbecue!"

"Yeah…I hate barbecue now." The White Ninja muttered with her head down.

The giant fire ball came fast but was intervened. K.C Cooper got between the Ninjas and the fireball and sucked in the fire like it was air. She took it into her body and burped a bit.

The White Ninja and the Kunoichi let out a sigh of relief.

"That was really close."

"Tell me about it." The Kunoichi said as well.

The White Ninja fixed her eyes on K.C Cooper, "Thanks for the save, but we still got to talk after we stop the Tengu and save the Ninja."

"Urgh! Fine!" K.C sneered a bit.

The girls were surprised at the woman's reaction. They didn't know if the White Ninja had hit a nerve that K.C Cooper held back. There was more to the anthropomorphic raccoon than they realized. However they didn't get the chance to think about it as the Tengu suddenly dashed right at them.

The White Ninja quickly grabbed the Kunoichi's wrist and took her away from the female ninja. As they moved, the creature stomps its huge foot at where they once stood. Its large foot broke the very concrete.

"That's enough!" K.C yelled angrily and sent both her fists forward. She let out big fire blasts that hit the ancient evil at the chest. However it did no harm on it.

However that only made K.C to get angrier. Her fists and feet became engulfed in fire, allowing her to propel herself into the air. She then spins her body and increased the power of the fire in a matter of seconds. She drew close to the Tengu in those seconds and sent a hand right down on the ancient demon bird's beak.

The amount of force knocked the entire Tengu's body to the ground. He let out a huff through its nose holes as it tried to get up. However a blue scarf suddenly wrapped around its long beak as it was halfway to get up. Looking at the source, it turned out to be the White Ninja who had a good grip at the other end of her scarf.

The Tengu snapped its mouth wide open, tearing the other end of the scarf holding its beak. It let out another fire blast at the female ninja but she jumped out of the way. The Kunoichi watched the flame hit the ground and threw a blue ball at its beak. Immediately it froze the ancient creature's mouth but it broke free from it as it let out a loud cry.

K.C quickly went to the Kunoichi just as the White Ninja followed as well. They stood side by side and looked back at the Tengu. It held up its wings up to its side as its back feathers raised up. It let out a deadly threatening bird cry as its red eyes brightened.

"Aw cheese." The Kunoichi winced at the sight, "What the juice should we do?"

"I got an idea. But we got to do it at the same time this time." K.C informed them.

"Um didn't you just say the word "time" twice?" The White Ninja pointed out. When she didn't get a reply back she shrugged, "Okay…bad time to ask then."

"Ow…" The Kunoichi rubbed her head, "All this time pun really hurts my head."

"NOW!" K.C Shouted.

Immediately K.C Cooper charged at the demon. Her body began to be engulfed in fire as she approached it with a means to attack. The Tengu saw her coming and let out a huge blast of fire. However that didn't stop K.C as she jump right at it and burst out successfully with a hard determined look on her face as her fists were up above her.

"**Tengu fire wing slash!" **

Immediately as she shouted that, she spins her body once and came down on the Tengu with both her hands and legs doing the damage. The Ancient demonic bird cried out in pain as its head was sent down but not to the ground. It flapped its wings and took off into the air to escape. It would have succeeded had it not a blue scarf wrapped around its ankle.

Looking down, the ancient evil found the White Ninja holding him by the scarf. Before it could break free, the female ninja pulled him down to the ground. That caused the ground to shake a little. K.C managed to jump off the Tengu at that moment, which gave the White Ninja the chance to take the chance.

The female ninja held a strange amulet and put it over her head. The artifact looked ancient and had an odd appearance unlike most modern amulets. It had a red jewel in the shape of the Tengu. For each of the wing of the Tengu were one white feather and black feather. The jewel and feathers had a golden chain.

Once the White Ninja had the artifact around her neck, she began to glow a golden aura. She had her eyes closed as she focused heavily on the amount of energy. Then the moment she got it she made a sprint for the Tengu. It was more like an ice slide to her as her feet brushed the concrete ground like it was ice. It didn't take long before the Tengu tried to get up.

The ancient demon bird noticed the White Ninja coming and let out a blast of fire at her. When it seems like she was a goner, she actually went right through it. She went to the side and sent her hand up by her side, creating a huge red energy chain to shoot out of the ground. It shot into the air before then wrapping around the Tengu's back and held it down on the ground.

The White Ninja didn't stop. She went around the Tengu all at once and sent more of those red energy chains to hold the Tengu down. The ancient demonic bird tried to break free but the chains magically would hold down more. By the time the White Ninja was done, the feathery tail, neck, back, wings and beak were held down.

Done, the White went back to where she once stood and held her hands apart, "**NINJA ENERUGI NENSHO!" (Translation: Ninja energy combustion)**

Immediately she said that, she clapped her hands together and a series of explosion erupted. The magical energy chains exploded harshly on the ancient demonic bird, causing it to cry out in pain. The Kunoichi turned to her fellow female Ninja and said to her, "Your turn, Kun! Free the Ninja!"

"Alright."

Taking a deep breath, the Kunoichi began to concentrate. Earlier that day when they trained, she found out about a powerful attack from the Nomicon. She hasn't tried it yet but that moment seems like a great time to fight. That's why as she concentrated her ninja suit began to change. The black parts of the suit began to glow white. Her pink hair straightened and her eyes became glowing red.

"**Kuniochi lightening storm!" **

Immediately as she shouted that, the female ninja shot out a huge blast of lightening. It flew at the weakened Tengu and sent voltage of high electricity to consume it. The Kunoichi found herself exhausted from the attack and powered down to her normal base form. Her body felt numb and she almost fell to the ground if not that the White Ninja got to her in time.

Now the three girls watched as the Tengu was kept in constant pain. It kept letting out a loud demonic cry as it felt every part of its body hurt. However another voice came in its place and made the girls cringe. That voice turned out to be Randy.

"Aw cheese, what did we do!?" The White Ninja panicked a little. Then it slammed into her head like a train, "The Ninja and the Tengu are still connected!"

"Huh?" The Kunoichi questioned, "What do you mean connected?"

"Long time ago, the first Ninja and Tengu fought but it was too powerful for the Ninja to face. So the Ninja instead imprisoned him in the eye of eternity. He forged the feathers of the Tengu and consoled it within the mask. However due to some events happening, the Tengu was gone mysteriously after the first Kunoichi -Kimiko Yamamoto – left Norrisville for unknown reasons. The feathers gave him supernatural and so much power…but it came with a consequence."

"What risk?" The Kunoichi asked. At this point she was feeling scared.

"The Ninja and Tengu are eternally linked."

A moment of silence took the air until a big laughter came up. It shocked the Ninjas considering it was coming from the same direction as Randy's cry. They could hear a peak of Randy's voice in the laughter but an older bold voice was present in it. Confused, they looked back at the Tengu and found it rising from the ground. What really surprised them was the Tengu smirking despite having a beak.

"Well done, White Ninja, I was wondering when you'll realize that."

"I-It s-sp-spoke?" The White Ninja shuttered.

"Oh yes I can." The Tengu stated with a glint of delight in its voice. Its body began to glow red as all its wounds began to heal. Then it took a few feet forward, "Even though I am possessing the Ninja, I am still connected to him and he is still connected to me. So if you destroy me, you destroy the Ninja as well."

"You monster!" K.C barked at him angrily.

"Silence!" The Tengu sneered. It blinked its eyes as it realized what it did. Then it became calm and spoke, "You should be grateful I didn't hurt you, my daughter."

"Daughter?" The White Ninja and the Kunoichi were shocked as they looked at the anthropomorphic raccoon.

"Yes she's my daughter. Got a problem with that?" The ancient demon bird glared at them, "She's also a previous ninja and the only female that was the Ninja. How do I know? It's because I sensed my own blood and felt the connection I possess with the Ninja come together." It then chuckled, "She even shouted my name in her attacks and you didn't see that as a hint? Really, girls? That makes me wonder why you ninjas even shout out your attacks. Does it have to do with…"

"Enough!" The White Ninja shouted. Despite the turn of events, she knew better to be afraid. She took a bold step and glared at the ancient demon, "I don't give a cheese of what you're saying! You have my friend and I want him back, so release him!"

The Tengu was caught off guard by the White Ninja's bold move, but got over it. He returned back to usual killer look, "I'm one of the most powerful beings in this world and as such I don't speak to insects. Just be glad I kept this for long cause now you die."

"No!" K.C shouted.

Quickly the anthropomorphic raccoon made a huge leap at the ancient demonic bird to strike. However it spotted her coming and reacted to it. It grabbed her while she was in mid-air and stomps her down on the ground hard. When he let go on her she lay in a crater unconscious.

"K.C!" The Kunoichi shouted in shock. She then became angry and shot a glare at the Tengu, "If she's your daughter, why the juice will you do that!?"

"You'll never understand." The Tengu said lowly and yet menacing.

Suddenly the ancient demonic bird rose its right foot up and stomps the ground. That made the girls to stumble and fall on the ground. Then it raised its head up and let out a blast of fire at them. It came in too fast for them to avoid, but the White Ninja wasn't concern about that. Despite being a few feet from the Kunoichi, she could see the female ninja was scared to even more.

The White Ninja's hero complex took over and she shot her blue at the Kunoichi's ankle. Then with her enhanced strength she threw the Kunoichi out of the way just before the flames could consume her. That saved the Kunoichi as she hit the ground, a few meters from the fire blast. When the female ninja got up, she let out a small grunt and got to her feet. Her eyes went to the White Ninja and gasped at what she saw.

The White Ninja wasn't injured. Her entire body was encased in a small golden dome that seems to protect her. The Kunoichi ran to her friend and kneeled down to her worriedly. She tried touching her but the dome seems to prevent her. A birdie screech came from the Tengu which caught the Kunoichi's attention. It seem surprised as its eyes were on the glowing amulet around the White Ninja's neck. The Kunoichi followed his gaze and knew immediately that it was the ancient artifact protecting her.

The Tengu snapped out of its trance and let out a mighty roar into the air. It raised its huge leg up and sent it down on the unconscious White Ninja and the Kunoichi. But it didn't get to do it as the Kunoichi took a bold stand and held the huge bird leg up. It strained her a lot as sweat licked out of her mask and down the visible part of her face.

With a sudden rush of energy, she threw the leg off her and fell to her knees exhausted. The Tengu stumbled back, having not expected the Kunoichi to do that. It got its standing back as it let out a birdie screech with a glare that could kill. But that didn't scare the Kunoichi as she got up with her feet with hard determination in her eyes.

"The White Ninja protected me twice today!" She then furrowed her eyes angrily, "And I won't let you hurt her or K.C anymore!"

Suddenly the Kunoichi suit began to change. The entire structure of the suit changed differently than expected. It glows pink as an unusual energy coursed through her body lively. The Tengu could sense how high the amount of power coming from the Kunoichi and stared in wonder.

When the pink light died, her suit was completely different. Her Kunoichi suit was now a sleeveless top with a skirt that had shorts under it. She wore long gloves and boots, and the suit had punk details instead of the usual red. The Kunoichi mask now covered only her mouth and her twin pink ponytails was now short pink hair with bangs covering her forehead. Her scarf was also pink as it blew mystically in the air.

A small glow on the Kunoichi's chest formed into a strange artifact. When the light died down, it revealed to be a sun brooch which replaced the former Norisu Nine symbol on her chest.

The Tengu furrowed its red eyes at the newly transformed Kunoichi. It could seem a lot of energy radiating from the Kunoichi and didn't like it. That led it to let out a terrifying roar as it charged at the Kunoichi with its beak open. It dashed at her immediately and sent its mouth over her when something shocking happened.

The Kunoichi held the massive beak with both her hands. It didn't strain her by the slightest but it did make the Tengu put more effort to crush her. However the ancient demon didn't get the chance as it was flung away by the Kunoichi. It hit the ground on its back and tried to get back to a better position.

At the meantime, the Kunoichi held her hands up as she glanced at them surprised. Obviously she didn't expect to do that.

"Wow, did I just do that?" She muttered to herself.

"Yes you did." A female voice spoke.

The Kunoichi jumped in surprise and looked around but found no one, "Uh…who's there?"

"You'll know that one day, Jennifer Jackson." The voice said again.

The Kunoichi noticed the voice had a Japanese accent but other than that she couldn't guess who it was. So the voice continued talking, "However I can tell you that I'm speaking to you from the sun brooch on your chest."

"Wow, really? That's so bruce."

"Yeah I guess. We're bruce Kunoichis after all." The voice giggled.

"Wait, you're a Kunoichi too?"

"Well you can say I WAS. But that's not important. What's really important is the power you possess. I think it's time you learn…"

Suddenly the Kunoichi felt her spirit lifted out of her body. A spiritual dragon suddenly flew above and the Kunoichi found herself sitting on the creature. Someone with a feminine figure sat on the dragon. When the figure looked back at the Kunoichi, the female ninja gasped.

"Heidi?"

"Huh, oh no, I'm not the Heidi you know." The girl spoke.

The Kunoichi was right to call her Heidi considering the other girl was an exact appearance of the high school newscaster. However she wore a ninja suit, almost like the Ninja expect she didn't wear a mask.

Before the Kunoichi could question the girl, the dragon flew into a cloud. Once they got out, the female ninja found them in a field of different clouds. On those clouds were figures in different ninja suits.

"**The Kunoichi sunlight form is a defense mechanism; designed to empower you with the skill and knowledge of all the past Ninjas."**

A sudden scene flashed before the Kunoichi's eyes. She saw a woman dressed as the Kunoichi in the same form as she was. That woman twirled her body and stopped as she let out a pink flow of energy which caused trees to grow.

"**The transformation is a combination of previous ninjas, focusing their energy through your body."**

Another flash overcame her and she found a man standing by a volcano. That man unknown to her was the First Ninja who held the sun brooch. His Ninja suit was slightly different, the only difference being that the red and black was now green and white. He stood in a stance and shot his hands up, causing three volcanos to shoot out lava in the air and kill a massive creature in front of him.

"**With the sunlight brooch you're at your most powerful, **

Again, the Kunoichi saw another Kunoichi (unknown to her to be Kimiko Yamamoto) surfing magically on a stream of water. The sun brooch was on her chest, before she then surfing the water float into the air and eliminate an entire forest fire.

…**but you're also at your most vulnerable." **

"What do you mean?" The Kunoichi asked with a glint of fear and confusion.

"**If you're killed while using the magical item….." **Suddenly the Heidi look-alike disappeared out of sight.

The Kunoichi found herself floating in the air while the clouds around her came together. Suddenly those ninjas she saw disappeared and another stood at a line before her. In front of that line was the girl that looked like Heidi. Her eyes were glowing white as she spoke.

"…**.the Kunoichi cycle will be broken and the Kunoichi will cease to exist."**

The Kunoichi screamed but then found herself on the dragon. Her surroundings was back to normal as the creature flew right to her body which oddly enough stood despite it was absent of a soul. The female ninja let out a scream as the dragon flew right at her form but passed through the ground while she slammed into her body.

Now back in her body, the Kunoichi blinked as she looked at herself. She was indeed back in her body.

Suddenly the Tengu let out a loud roar and it got the Kunoichi attention. She looked forward and found the Tengu standing once again. A flash of what she went through came to her mind, letting that determination return on her face and physically.

For a moment, both opponents just stood there and had a stare off. They had their glares furrowed at each other and got into stances to fight. The Tengu spreads its wings wide as it furrowed its head in a threatening way. The Kunoichi moved her leg back as the other leg had its knee bent for a sprint stance. She had her hands slightly above her sides.

"Alright let's do this." The Kunoichi stated.

(END)

Yup that's about it for now. I have the next scene set up but due to unexpected events, I won't be able to send it until after a week. I'm really sorry about this everyone. I promise I'll make it up to you.

(REVIEW REPLIES)

Dork Asian: Haha ^-^ Sorry about them. I just can't help making cliffhangers sometimes. I'm sorry for the late update and apologize for not reading your fanfic yet. I've been extremely busy. I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next one is already up.

SariSpy56: I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the late update. The next one is up. I know the Tengu was harsh to his own daughter but all of it will be explained in the next chapter.

Guest: Awwh thank you :D I try my best to keep to the OCs. If you want I can help you out if you need advice or anything else. Sorry that this update wasn't fast like the other one. Hope you enjoy this one.

TheCherryBlossomKunoichi: We've already discussed that so you should know the answer :) I look forward to making more chapters for your Kunoichi and other OCs. She's gonna be so mega bruuuuuce. Hahaha

MatiasNicolas0: Duuuude, can't you get this in your head that I am NEVER unblocking you. Not only did you try to use my real name, you have been a pain to my friends (and probably other fanfiction users) all because you think it's fine to expose our names like you have the right. You had the chance to talk and you lost it. I even find it creepy that you know that false name I use considering its secret (like a real name) and none of my friends told you. That just proves how much of a stalker you are. So just stop trying to reach to me. I've had enough of you. Try using that name again I use and I'll delete any reviews you may send to me again.

KittensAreCute: Thank you so much :D I appreciate your words very much. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

(AUTHOR NOTE)

Thank you so much for your continuous love, appreciation and support to this long series. I know it hasn't been easy to wait so long for an update but you guys keep staying for it and I appreciate that very much. So now I need to inform you of a few things that are going to happen. Don't worry too much, I'm not leaving. Here they are:

Due to the long extent I was away, I will shorten the number of chapters I originally had for this story. I'm doing this so that I can catch up to the next crossover we should have been seeing by now but haven't gotten to.

I have a bigger announcement :D

I'm starting a voting poll for this story and the next one. I hate to do it because that will mean I'll work less with one story that I love. But writing two stories at one turn to another isn't being so easy. So please if you want faster updates please vote in the poll. It will be active for at least a week, just long enough for everyone to vote. So go ahead and vote. The fanfic that wins will receive faster updates while the other fanfic will receive lesser updates.

Well that's all for now. Please send your reviews, favorite and follow this story for more updates. And don't forget to vote.


	7. Age of the Tengu Pt 3

Hey amigos. I present to you the next chapter as I promise. It's here and now. Read if you want to know how things turn out (for now…MUAHAHAHA *Cough*)

**Sorry for any grammatical errors**

Chapter 7: Age of the Tengu part 3

Immediately both charged at each other. The distance between them closed as the Tengu unleashed a stream of fire from its beak. The Kunoichi stopped in her tracks as she jumped back to avoid getting hit. However the Tengu kept shooting fire balls to get her, which forced her to jump either sideways or backwards. It worked for a while for the Kunoichi until the Tengu took a deeper breath and shot a large blast of fire. The Kunoichi couldn't escape it in time and got hit.

When it seems that the Kunoichi was burnt to a crisp, the dust cloud formed began to clear. The Tengu furrowed its eyes to see if it had indeed destroyed the girl but was shock at what he saw. The Kunoichi still stood on her feet but her hands where forward. A pink energy dome was over her, which protected her from getting destroyed.

The Kunoichi's eyes were closed. Her mind made her realize she was still breathing which made her to open her eye and then the other. She put her hands done and glance at them, "Wow, that was…sudden. I didn't think that would work."

However, before she could think further on that, the Tengu dashed at her with a birdie screech. It let out a blast of fire but the Kunoichi snapped out of her state and slides to her far right to avoid getting hit.

Bending her legs down, the Kunoichi furrowed her eyes at the Tengu, "Okay now I've had enough of you!"

The female Ninja shot off from the ground with a blast of pink energy from her feet. The Tengu spun its head to see her when it suddenly found her right above it. The Kunoichi had an energy ball formed above her head between her hands and threw it at the Tengu. That caused the ancient demon to cry out in pain as it got hit by the head.

To put more effect on him, the Kunoichi came down on it and kicked it right at the beak. Such a force of her kick sent the Tengu down to the ground. The Kunoichi landed safely on the ground and began to run around the ancient demon. She went so fast that she became a line of pink blur that then spun around him to the extent that it became a huge punk wall.

While within the wall, the Tengu found it hard to breath. It tried letting out a blast of fire but it only let out a mere wisp of fire. Like that wasn't enough, a pink energy ball came and hit him front his front. It came in fast and soon began to shoot from different direction. The Tengu was helpless to stop it as the Kunoichi's energy balls kept coming.

As a last result, the Tengu held up its wing and flapped it down. That made a mighty wind that blew the Kunoichi away and freed the ancient demon. The female Ninja almost hit the ground but she did a flip and landed on her feet, though skidded on the ground. She finally came to stop and saw the Tengu taking a stance at her. Clearly it was angry but the Kunoichi had more tricks up her sleeve.

"**NINJA SUNLIGHT STRIKE!"**

Immediately as she shouted that, the female ninja threw both her fists down on the ground. The ground shock so violently as a shockwave tore through the ground and hit the Tengu hard. Several rocks also flew at the Tengu's way and sent it flying right through the surface of the ground, destroying anything in its path.

The ancient demon bird groaned in pain and got right back on its feet. However upon doing that, it found the Kunoichi right above its face. It was like the Kunoichi appeared right in front of it, but really she just came so fast.

The Kunoichi held her fist high and struck down on the demon's beak, causing the Tengu to screech in pain. It attempted to hit the Kunoichi with its huge right wing but the female ninja suddenly was gone out of sight. Then suddenly she reappeared at his side and threw a pink glowing boom ball that exploded. The Tengu cried out in pain and tried getting to her again but she was out of sight.

Suddenly the sudden attacks became so fast and rapid. The Kunoichi would reappear from one side or another and strike it with either a blow or a kick. The Tengu had tried to get her but her attacks were so powerful that it distracted its focus. The Kunoichi wasn't using teleportation, however rather she was going so fast that it seems she was teleporting.

Finally the last straw was drawn by the Tengu as it suddenly let out flames all over its body. Its body let out so much fire that it pushed the Kunoichi away from him. She touched down on the ground by her feet, her knees bent as she skidded till she stopped. Her focus returned back to the Tengu which was now engulfed in bright burning flames.

The ancient creature's eyes furrowed at the female ninja, "You realize that you're hurting the boy, right? Even if you take me down, the Ninja will go with me."

"No…I won't let that happen." The Kunoichi almost cried. She knew from the start that she was hurting her friend, but what else could she do. Her mind thought on the matter until her eyes snapped open and a burning desire showed in her eyes. She faced the Tengu with the expression, "That's why I'm gonna free him."

The Tengu became quiet, but it didn't remove its glare from the female ninja. It folded its wings close and spoke again, "Your effort is admirable but this is where you reach your end. Goodbye, Kunoichi."

Suddenly flames began to swirl around like a tornado. In fact it even began to grow and spin like a tornado, and spread very hastily in seconds. The Kunoichi took a step back at the flames but then took a time to concentrate. Her body began to radiate a pink flaming aura before she was swallowed by the burning tornado.

Within the flaming tornado, the Kunoichi gasped as she found herself spinning uncontrollably but yet alive. She tried regaining her composure and failed at every time she could. Then suddenly her eyes became bright pink as a sudden sensation. An unknown memory that wasn't hers made her to suddenly stop moving and stay in one piece.

Confused, she then saw doodled words form in front of her.

"**The Kunoichi sunlight form is a defense mechanism; designed to empower you with the skill and knowledge of all the past Ninjas"**

The doodles then circle the world "skill", "knowledge" and "past Ninjas". Then it suddenly came to her as she realizes what that meant. Her current form was activated as a defense and since she was in a spinning tornado of fire, it also activated an unknown skill from a past ninja.

"Aw yeah! This is so bruce!" She exclaimed excitedly.

However the moment was over when a loud roar came. It was so powerful that it pushed the Kunoichi a few feet back. She was fortunate enough to regain her composure as she looked forward and almost screamed. Right in front of her was the head of the Tengu with its deadly eyes burning the hotness.

The ancient demon growled at her, "I won't let you win, Kunoichi."

"That isn't your choice." The Kunoichi spoke back determined.

With a new burst of energy, the female ninja flew right at the Tengu. However that won't be easy as suddenly birds made of fire formed and rushed at her. The Kunoichi tried to maneuver from them and did so successfully, though she also got scratched by their sharp beaks. She shot her hand forward which glows a bright pink flame and hit what she expected to be the Tengu's chest.

"Randy!" She shouted and forced more sunlight energy.

The Norisu Nine symbol formed at where the Kunoichi's hand was. She pushed her hand right through and felt something. Her instinct immediately made her to draw the person out, but it wasn't easy. The Tengu intended to keep whoever it was back in and put in more energy to do so. However the Kunoichi pulled harder and finally drew out the person. That person turned out to be the Ninja.

Suddenly the Tengu cried out in pain. It let out a flaming outburst so much that it destroyed the entire flaming tornado. The Kunoichi and the unconscious Ninja were affected before everything went blank.

After a while of silence, the Kunoichi let out a strained groan. She felt her head hurt so much, "Urgh…what the juice hit me?"

The Kunoichi attempted to get up, but found that a weight was on her. She didn't know what or who it was, but it was immobile at the moment. Carefully, she held it and sat up while holding a few pains on her body. When she looked at what she held, she found that it was the Ninja. She let out a sigh of relief before a thought then occurred to her.

To safeguard the Ninja, she held his mask and removed it. The Ninja suit quickly went back into the mask. The reason for doing that was so the Tengu won't take over the Ninja again.

The Kunoichi felt exhausted and lay back on the ground. Her suit glowed bright pink and changed her back to her normal suit's form. Her short pink hair went back to being twin pink ponytails and her mask covered most of her face again. Along with that, the suit looked more exactly like the Ninja again, except it had a skirt.

Suddenly the Tengu emerged out of nowhere and let out a deadly roar. It had its giant size over the female ninja and had a fierce look on its face. The Kunoichi saw the demon glaring at her but had a tired deadpanned face, "Aw nuts. Can't I sleep a little bit?"

The Tengu advanced forward as it prepared to destroy her with a blast of fire. It was about to fire when suddenly two female voices shouted in unison.

"Stay away from them!"

Standing a few feet away, K.C Cooper and the White Ninja stood. The Tengu turned its attention at them, which was more of a relief for the Kunoichi. Immediately the White Ninja made a sprint at the Tengu while the amulet around her neck began to glow. She then jumped at it with her fist forward.

K.C got into a shooting stance as her body became engulfed in fire, "**Tengu fireball!"**

As the anthropomorphic raccoon shot a big fireball, it pushed the White Ninja faster. That created enough speed force that also combined with her ancient amulet's power. The White Ninja came in so fast and hit the Tengu right at the throat.

The ancient demon cried out in pain and was flung right into the air, sending it flying out of the prison yard and into Norrisville city.

K.C ran to the Kunoichi's side. She was soon met with the White Ninja, as both kneeled next to the exhausted female ninja and the unconscious ninja. The White Ninja took the Ninja in her arms while K.C helped the Kunoichi off.

"So glad that's over." The pink haired Kunoichi said.

"Yeah, same here." The White Ninja agreed. She turned from them, "I'm going to take the Ninja to get some help."

"Agreed." K.C said as she looked at the Kunoichi, "You can help me out with that, right?"

"Well I…" The Kunoichi tried to say but was caught short as the Nomicon glowed. She took the ancient book out of her suit and held it, "I think the Nomicon needs to tell me something."

"Okay fine. I'll do it myself."

At that last part, K.C blasted into the air by a burst of fire from her feet, heading her way to the location the Tengu landed. The White Ninja exchanged a look with the Kunoichi before walking away to get Randy some help. Once she was gone, the Kunoichi opened the Nomicon and her consciousness was sucked into the Nomicon.

*****************)

Loud screaming came afar from a certain location, though no normal human could hear. However K.C wasn't fully human considering she was part raccoon. So her animal instinct sprung, she leapt from building to building to find what activated. She soon heard screaming that sounded like things and huffed a small form of air.

"Of course…"

Once she got close, she ran on the street and got to the location. She scoffed, "Norrisville High…why does monsters moastly end up there?"

The entire school was in turmoil as students rushed out the entrance door and windows. The entire school was shaking violently, with a familiar power getting K.C's attention. She managed to get to the entrance as students stampede, before finally getting in. It seems no one noticed her as she got into the now deserted building and walked through the walls.

Looking around the place brought so much memories, too bad she wasn't in the mood for that. She went to the cafeteria and found that the entire place was demolished.

"Seems the Tengu was there, meaning the rest of the school building is destroyed by its massive weight."

"Haha…you were always a little detective."

K.C quickly perk her ears up as she turned back; the source of the voice coming there. A man stood right behind her, wearing a modern black and red sports clothes. He adjusted the black jacket, indicating that it wasn't long since he wore it.

"Tengu." K.C sneered with her eyes turning red.

"Really, sweetie?" The man sighed as he softly wiped his face, "I guess I had that coming when I almost killed the ninjas. By any chance you're willing to forget all that and have a father and daughter hug?" He blinked once and put up a cheery smile as he held his hands wide. K.C still shot him a glare, which made him to frown and put his hands down, "Figures…By the way do you know how much I love this clothes? It was like it was practically made for me."

"Leave the Ninjas alone!" K.C finally spoke up after the long rambling.

"Huh? Oh them…well I kind of just…no, I can't do that."

"Then you're not have me as a daughter!"

The man was shock as he gasped. K.C took that chance and charged at him with a fiery fist. She threw a fast punch at the Tengu but he dodged to the right at the last minute, with his next action too fast for the young woman. As the Tengu dodged, he caught her hand and swung her against a wall, sending her flying right through the wall and into a normal classroom room.

K.C hit the classroom board and fell on the ground. She quickly stood up from behind the teacher's desk and sneered through her teeth as she watched the Tengu walk right through the wall. He had an amused smile on his face though it turned into a frown.

"I don't want to fight you, daughter." He said warmly.

"But I won't let you kill my friends." K.C said back at him. Her hands were at her side as they were now engulfed in flames, "The Ninja is like a brother to me. I won't let you hurt him just because of an old grudge."

"Old grudge!?" The man's eyes became bloody red, "He trapped me in that stone for centuries! I didn't want to be that monster! I thought he could help me but he only saw a monster that needed to be put down!"

K.C sensed the rate of power in him growing and feared the worse. Quickly she kicked the desk up and then kicked it again, sending it at the Tengu. It came in fast but with a raise of his hand the desk was burnt to dust. His body began to radiate an aura of flames as he continued talking, "If that is the old grudge you speak of then I guess you'll never understand the pain of being in that ball all this time and being the Ninja's puppet!"

Before things could get worse, K.C sprinted to get the Tengu. However the man's flashed redder than usual and the entire school destroyed in a blast of fire. When the dust died down, the entire building was turned to debris. K.C managed to crawl out as she coughed from the dust. She had been taken by surprise from the blast but was not out.

Upon getting to her feet, K.C suddenly got caught by a hand on her neck. It lifted her off her feet and threw her to the back of the school. She managed to land on her feet as she turned to face who it was. It turned out to be the Tengu as he stood on the mass debris. He suddenly became a black mist and charged at K.C. He didn't hit her, rather he formed into his usual bird demon form.

He took a deep breath and unleashed a large blast of fire. K.C stood and swallowed the fire again in a matter of seconds and leapt at the giant bird demon. However it shrunk down, making her miss and land on the ground. She receive a kick to the strong out of nowhere and was sent hitting the ground. She let out a groan and got to her feet, just in time to jump over a stream of fire targeted at her feet.

Landing on the ground, she shot her eyes forward and saw the Tengu in his human form. She let out a burst of fire from her feet with her fiery fist. Instead of hitting the Tengu, she threw her fist on the ground which made rocks to fly at him. The Tengu formed wings out of his hands and shielded himself from the rocks. As he put it down, he received a two feet to his face which sent him flying a few meters away.

The Tengu was just about to get up, but K.C beat him to it. She came at him and sent a strong upper cut to his face that sent him flying into the air, When he almost came back to the ground, K.C leapt at him and hit him with the full force of her body. The Tengu let out a screech of pain before transforming back into its Tengu form. It swatted K.C to the ground with its huge wing.

Hitting the ground, K.C let out a grunt. She just about got up when the Tengu hovered above her. It held its wings open and slammed himself to the ground, sending a powerful wave of flames that burnt everything on sight. K.C got hit.

A large dust cloud covered the whole area as moments passed. The Tengu held its wings up and flapped them, which blew away the dust. As it did that, K.C came flying at him with her fist holding a ball of fire. Her jeans hand scratches and so did her top. Other than that, she looked good despite the burning anger shown on her face.

K.C came at hit and hit him with the small fire ball in her hand. Though small, it made a powerful effect that blew the Tengu into the air. He regained himself and changed back to his human form. He made a dive at K.C with his body engulfed in fire. The anthropomorphic raccoon saw him coming and jumped at him. Her own body became engulfed in flames, giving her what needed power to clash.

As both came close to clashing, a voice was then heard, "Ninja distract deadly fire collision!"

A small ball was thrown before them and exploded into red smoke. That blocked both the Tengu and K.C's eyes, making them to miss each other unintentionally. So instead of hitting each other, they ended up missing each other and hitting the ground.

K.C grunted when her body finally stopped dragging on the ground. She sat on the ground tiredly and coughed, "Alright…who…did that?"

"I did." Said the same familiar voice.

K.C looked to the direction and found the Ninja and White Ninja running to her aid. She was surprise to see the Ninja, but nonetheless she tried to get up. Her feet almost gave up but fortunately the Ninja got her hand and helped her too her feet.

"You should be in the hospital." K.C said straightly.

"What? And miss the heartwarming words you said about me?" The Ninja chuckled.

"Wait…you saw that?" K.C blinked in a mild surprised look.

"Yep, and I appreciate it, K.C. You're like the big sister I never had."

"Thanks." She gave him a smile. But then a thought came to her, "Hold on. If you saw all that how and why the juice didn't you come to stop the Tengu?"

"Uuuhhhhh…" The Ninja said and quickly pointed at the White Ninja, "It was her idea to observe."

"Snitch." The female Ninja nudged him.

However the moment was ruined once they heard the Tengu stand back on his feet. They turned their attention to him, only to see him in his demonic bird form again.

"Oh right, we almost forgot about you." The Ninja said as he got ready to fight, "Now to kick the cheese out of you. No one makes me hurt my friends and gets away with it."

"He's right." The White Ninja acknowledged, "We're gonna end things here and now."

"I vouch that." K.C smirked.

The Tengu let out a roar, though not powerful to attack. Obviously he was provoke that not only were the ninja back and well so soon but his daughter was truly against him. It took a passing minute before they all attacked.

"SMOKEBOMB!"

Suddenly from a puff of pink smoke, the Kunoichi stood with the Nomicon in her hand. Unbeknownst to her she was standing between the two fighting forces, the ninjas and K.C versus the Tengu.

"**NINJA AIRFIST!"**

"**NINJA COSMIC BALL!**

"**TENGU FIREBALL!"**

"Huh?" The Kunoichi perked her head to the familiar voice. She let out a scream as she quickly drew out her sword and cut away three attacks heading her way. She then sighed in relief with her shoulders down, "That was so close." She then regained her composure, "Guys, what the juice was that for?"

"That!" All of them shouted as they pointed behind her.

"What?" The Kunoichi asked, confused. She looked back and squeak, "Meep…"

The Tengu stood right behind her with its deadly eyes casted on her. In fact its whole shadow was upon her at that point. The Kunoichi held a ball and threw it down, causing a puff of pink smoke to cover her. The Kunoichi smashed down on her but only got to dissipate the smoke with no trace of the female ninja.

The Kunoichi now stood in front of her friends. She put the ancient book away and spoke, "Guys, we don't need to fight. The Nomicon told me something important."

"Oh and what did it say?" The White Ninja asked, clearly intrigued."

"It says **Sometimes a cry for help comes in the form of a roar of a lion.**"

"Uh come again?" Both K.C and The Ninja were dumbstruck.

The White Ninja sighed, "It's saying that the Tengu needs our help."

"Really? Cause it kind of wants to kill me." The Ninja said.

"That's the cry for help, Randy. I can't believe you're that slow." K.C said.

The Ninja frowned, "Yeah I can't argue with that." He straightened up again and asked, "So how do we do this?"

"Just leave that to me."

K.C walked away from the others. She stood directly at the Tengu but he flew up into the air. Confuse, everyone saw as he was preparing to blast a huge ball of fire from his mouth. The Ninja and the White Ninja tensed and were about to draw out their weapons but the Kunoichi held up her hand.

K.C decided to talk then to the Tengu, "Dad, you have to stop this. I was wrong to call it an old grudge but I know deep down there's good in you. You hated the Ninja so much but yet you helped him twice when he faced the Sorcerer."

"Wait, how does she know I faced the Sorcerer in the past?"

"Shush!" The White Ninja silenced the Ninja with a glare.

K.C continued, "You were also free once and met my mum. I know she loves you and I do too up till now. Things just became…complicated and I only wanted to defend my friends. They're my family and I will always protect them no matter what. You would do that for mum, now do that for me please. Don't let the demon in you blind your judgment anymore. "

Now powered up, the Tengu let go of the fireball. It went all the way to K.C, but she made no move to escape. It wouldn't matter anyway, considering the blast was enough to destroy anything ten blocks away. The Ninjas were silent, not sure on what to do.

Suddenly the Tengu's red eyes changed to yellow. He gasped, "No…my daughter!"

Quickly he disappeared out of sight and reappeared right in front of her. He had his back at the upcoming fire and let it hit him with all its power. The impact of it could be heard from miles away and so did the scream of the Tengu. The blast was surely an effect on him despite it being his own attack. He took it all in and fell on the ground tiredly.

"Dad…" K.C gasped and ran to him. He lay on the devastated ground in a unconscious state. K.C got on her knees as she was at his head and shook him, "Come on…wake up, dad. Please wake up."

"Wha…" The Tengu managed to say as his eyes opened. His sight were on K.C, "My daughter…are you…alright?"

"Yes I'm fine…please tell me you're okay."

"I…don't know." He huff a small amount of air, "I've done so much terrible things than the good I have done. I should have…been careful with what I was doing in the beginning."

The Ninjas came and gathered around K.C. The girls could see the tears forming on the raccoon woman and felt sorry for her. So quickly they jumped to his back with their bodies glowing. The Kunoichi's suit was glowing pink while the White Ninja's suit was glowing blue. Together they held their hands and the aura on them brightened.

"**NINJA ART OF HEALING!" **

Suddenly a huge glow engulfed the Tengu. He was taken by surprise but soon found himself feeling better. K.C looked at her friends healing her father and smiled, "Thank you, guys."

The Ninja was impressed but yet he still was confused. He went closer to the Tengu, "I know I shouldn't ask this but can you like explain why you hate me so much?"

"Very well." The Tengu said and began to explain, "Centuries ago I was what you could call a scientist. But unlike the scientists of this modern time I was more intrigue by paranormal world."

"We already got scientists like that." The Ninja mentioned.

"Don't interrupt my story!"

"Oh…sorry."

"Anyway as I was saying, I was more intrigue with the paranormal world, especially in the spiritual realm and anything related to it. I found it fascinating about different worlds were we go when we die. So I began any study I could, any connection that could help me and any relic or artifact that could accomplish my goal. Then one day I achieved it…but it wasn't the realm I wish to witness. I met a being named Bill. He was a strange…person with that one eye and strange way of talking. We made a deal for me to visit the world of the dead…but I was tricked. He sent me to a dark realm that casted mindless demons away and I was stuck there for weeks. Then one day a bird demon took hold of me and I was free…but I wasn't the same like I used to."

A round of silence took over. Then he continued, "I rampage through the Norrisville, needing any help. However the demon's instinct was to destroy and kill, that was when the Ninja came to assist me. We fought but I was too much of a match against him. I wanted him to help me get free but even when I managed to reach to him he only casted me into the Eye of Eternity."

"Wow…I'm so sorry." The Ninja said uncomfortably, "I didn't know the Fir –I mean I didn't know."

"Save it, kid, I know you ain't the one I deal with."

"Well then why do you still wish to kill him?" K.C asked.

"You said it; I had a grudge against him. When the demonic spirit took over, it bonded with me to the extent that I am the demon itself. However I also obtained its…animalistic instinct and as such I was always after the Ninja and any other human being. There were times I had control of myself like the times the Ninja used me to help him fight the Sorcerer. I may hate him but I know the threat that was the Sorcerer."

"Then what about the time you met mum?"

"Ah yes, that was a precious day of my life. It turns out the Eye of Eternity was made to hold the Tengu. So during my stay there I learnt how I could leave behind most of my demonic essence in the mystic stone and leave freely as human. However since the spirit demon was me I had to take some of it to live. It turned out it worked and I was able to meet your mum and be with her for some years. Around that time you were born. You can guess what happened from there on."

"Oh…right." K.C sighed as she casted her face to the ground.

Another silence took over. All that could be known about was the White Ninja and the Kunoichi still healing the Tengu. They heard all the explanation and knew how saddening things have been for the man. It didn't take long before they felt exhausted. By then most of the healing have healed him. So exhaustedly they came down from the large demon and fell on their knees tired.

The Ninja ran to them, "Hey, are you girls okay?"

"Yeah…just a bit tired." The White Ninja said with the Kunoichi nodding in agreement.

The Tengu suddenly rose back to his feet and stretched, "Ah yeah that feels better. Thank you. If you want I can give you guys a ride home."

"Sure. It's not like a giant bird thing in the sky won't get anyone's attention." K.C said sarcastically.

Oddly enough, the others began boarding on her dad. She wanted to say something but then remembered that earlier no one had noticed a giant space ship in the sky earlier that day. So instead of saying against it, she climbed on him too.

The Ninja sat at the neck while the girls sat at the back, "Good day, passengers, this is your captain speaking. This is flight Tengu 0001 and…"

"What the juice are you doing?!" The Tengu growled.

K.C sighed, "Never mind, dad, let's just go."

"Right."

With that said, the Tengu took off from the ground. Everyone on his back screamed in excitement as they held on to his feathery back in order not to fall.

"This is so bruce!" The Ninja exclaimed, "Howard is so missing on this!"

***********)

Meanwhile with the Weinermans.

Howard was shuddering in a corner. Heidi came in the living room and found him staying at the corner. Cautiously she approached him, "Howard…I know you're worried about, Randy, but he'll be fine."

"It's not that!" Howard yelled with his head turned back at her. He faced the wall again, "I have this feeling…like I'm missing on a super bruce thing with Cunningham. Damn that guy!"

"Howard…" Heidi facepalmed, not knowing Howard was right.

******************)

Back at the skies, the Tengu made their way through the skies. Even though they could have reached their destination in no time, the Tengu was really slow. No one questioned it though, due to the joy of flies.

"Hey, Tengu." The Ninja called, "You didn't finish what you were saying earlier. What made you go back to the Eye of Eternity?"

K.C answered the question, "That's because the Sorcerer almost broke free. The Eye of Eternity and the Sorcerer key kept the Sorcerer locked. But if not kept in place the Sorcerer will be free. Dad left about eighty percent of his demon essence in the stone, that only kept the Sorcerer locked away for a extent of time. He had to return to ensure he stayed imprisoned."

"Oh…wow…I'm so sorry, K.C"

"It's fine." K.C smiled warmly, "All that is over. There's no Sorcerer and my dad is free. That's all that matters."

"Yes, now buckle up everyone." The Tengu shouted before he began to descend.

Again everyone screamed in excitement as they held tightly to the demon bird.

***************)

"Howard, go get some fresh air."

"Don't tell me what to do, Heidi!" Howard yelled and grumbled outside. He just about got four feet out before he noticed a huge shadow on him. Confused, he looked up and screamed, "Ahhhh!"

"Howard, what's wrong!?" Heidi shouted as she ran out the back.

Upon getting to where Howard stood, she saw what he saw and took a step back. It turned out to be the Tengu with its red eyes casted upon them. Before the siblings could run for their lives they heard familiar voices calling to them.

"Huh?" Both siblings exchanged glances.

The Tengu simply turned its back to reveal the Ninja, the Kunoichi, the White Ninja and K.C. They waved at them and laughed before jumping off the bird demon. Heidi smiled widely and ran to the Ninja and hugged him tightly. The Ninja was caught off guard but then hugged her back.

Heidi then let go of him and punched him at the shoulder, "Don't scare me like that again!"

"Ow, I'll keep that in mind." The Ninja laughed a little as he rubbed his shoulder. He then turned to his best friend who was keeping his distance from him with his hands covering his butt. The Ninja chuckled, "Relax, Howard, he isn't gonna possess you."

"Right, this brainless bird thing would totally listen." Howard clearly refused.

The Tengu sneered, "This 'brainless bird thing' can talk you moron! And relax going through there was no picnic to me!"

Everyone except for the Tengu and Howard erupted into a moment of laughter. Howard became wide eyed with his mouth open. His sister should be surprised too but probably the look on his face made her to ignore the fact that the Tengu talked. They finally stopped.

"Alright guys lets go celebrate!" The White Ninja exclaimed and ran for the back door.

The others agreed instantly and began walking to the door. The Tengu changed back to his human form, much more to Howard's surprise. Heidi was too occupied with talking to K.C to ponder about what the Tengu just did. Nonetheless, the Kunoichi ended up dragging him back inside. All that was left was the Ninja and the Tengu who were already making their way inside. However the Tengu grabbed the Ninja's shoulder.

"Uh, what's up, Tengu?" The Ninja asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"I have a name you know. Anyway I want to say thanks for all you've done for my little girl. I appreciate it. I also need to warn about something about Lord Transyl and the Ninja mask. I can't let the others know about it unless you tell them."

"Why not?"

"I'm lazy."

The Ninja was silent and glared at him a little.

"What? I've been stuck in that stone for centuries and tortured by that vampire, give me some slack."

"Oh…right, sorry." The Ninja said and stopped his glare, "So what was it about Lord Transyl?"

The Tengu sighed and looked back into the house. From the looks of it, everyone was getting ready for a small get together party. It was all cause K.C's dad was back and having a new ally.

Seeing that they were busy, he spoke to Randy, "Lord Transyl needs large amount of power for something. I don't know what it is but I fear it's for a dangerous purpose. Good news is that he still isn't as powerful as he used to be centuries ago so you still have a chance to beat him. But be careful with the mask this time…if this one gets destroyed I will…cease to exist."

"What?!" The Ninja gasped.

"You heard me. The last time the Sorcerer destroyed the previous mask, it was a setback on me and I had to heal. If it weren't that the First Ninja had one of my feathers stored away I would have died long since the time the Sorcerer first beat you. Please for my life and my daughter you must protect the mask at all cause and be careful with Lord Transyl. Kimiko faced him with my power and lost in the end."

If the Ninja wasn't so shocked before he certainly was now. Kimiko was skilled and better than him. Since she lost even with the power of the Tengu, then how will the he stood a chance against Lord Transyl. The Ninja thought about it but shook his head from the thought and smirked under his mask.

"Thanks. But I'll totally be able to kick his butt."

The Tengu chuckled, "That's what I love to hear. Now go on. I want to look at the beautiful sun for it sets."

The Ninja nodded and walked right in, leaving the Tengu behind. He was watched by his foe-turned-enemy before he frowned and closed the door. He then looked back once he sensed a mighty presence. Not to his surprise, Lord Transyl stood right in front of him.

"What a happy ending, am I right?" The dimensional vampire laughed a bit.

The Tengu growled, his eyes brightening bloody red, "You stay away from them, especially my daughter!"

"Whatever." Lord Transyl said and turned back, "I'm not after you anymore. I found something else…interesting."

"Oh…and what's that?"

"Haha, why spoil the surprise? You're already a snitch, though I expected nothing less."

"Fine." The Tengu snarled. He would love to attack the creature in front of him but he didn't want to cause further trouble for the Ninjas and K.C. He had already put them through so much already, which means that they won't have the strength to fight Lord Transyl. That's why he restrained himself from attacking. Obviously Lord Transyl knew that.

"Until another time we may meet." Lord Transyl said with a chuckle and disappeared out of sight as a mist.

The Tengu kept his glare at where Lord Transyl stood. But upon hearing footsteps coming from the house he quickly put away all the stress and had a fake smile on his face as he faced the door. K.C turned out to be the person to open the door.

"Come on, dad, you're missing out of your party." She giggled a bit.

"Oh sorry I was just…distracted."

"Huh?" K.C whispered. She sensed something was off but said nothing about it. Instead she kept the smile on, "Well let's get in already."

The Tengu obliged and walked in with his daughter closing the door. Even though they gained a new ally there was still a long road ahead. No matter what it was the Ninjas and their friends knew they have it covered. The only question though was what may be the risks, the upsides and downsides. For now it was a time of celebration and rejoicing. A loud cheer came from the house as everyone was blistering with happiness. Everything was good.

***********(AUTHOR NOTE)

Aw yeah! I'm so glad I got this chapter done too. So I hope you all like it, especially about my background on the Tengu IF he was originally human. This chapter is dedicated to a special friend of mine who is also a fanfiction writer and someone who likes Randy Cunningham as well. :D

Anyway this chapter was supposed to contain more but I decided to hold that back with other chapters. The part that the Kunoichi was in the Nomicon would be explained more. I was planning on having the next chapter to be a crossover between a certain daredevil and our favorite ninja but an important idea came to mind, so that crossover will be pushed to the chapter after it hopefully.

Well that's all for now. Thank you so much for reading. Let me know of what you think of the chapter. If you have any question let me know

SMOKEBOMB!


	8. Art of Deception

Hey everyone. Here I am with another amazing chapter of Randy Cunningham: Cross of Worlds. This chapter is kind of mega intense but I won't say what it is. It also has a foreshadowing on the final sequel.

On to the chapter! :D

Chapter 7: Art of Deception

Quiet as always, Lord Transyl's castle floated in a dark void. The evil owner of the castle sat back on his throne chair as his attention was on a video on a floating orb. On it was a recorded scene of the Kunoichi and her battle with the Tengu. Though he has seen it before, there was something he liked about it.

"The Sunlight brooch." Stated a female voice.

Immediately drawing his attention made the orb to disappear. Lord Transyl looked at who interrupted him. The female had an odd appearance. She wore a dark and blue dress that showed her cleavage very well. Her skin looked exactly human but having ram horns were certainly not. She had a silver colored eyes and wore red lipstick.

Upon looking at her Lord Transyl snarled, "What are you doing here!?"

The female didn't seem bothered. Instead she slowly approached him, "The master knows what you plan on doing, Transyl."

"It's Lord Transyl!"

The evil vampire shot up from his sit and continued, "I don't give a damn of what he thinks!? I'm not with you and the others anymore!"

"True." The woman said, showing no emotion whatsoever, "When it comes to the Master you're not a Dimensional Lord. He sees the future like Father Time and knows what the outcome of your plan will be."

"So what? He suddenly cares for me after casting me away!?"

"No." The lady simply said. She then smiled a bit for the first time since the conversation started, "I've read about the Sunlight brooch. It apparently holds more power than even the first Kunoichi of this world knows, and also you."

"Nonsense! Now leave my castle this instant!"

"Alright I will. But be aware that this is barely the beginning." As she said that she turned her back at him and began walking.

"Beginning of what?" Lord Transyl asked.

The lady stopped and turned at him. Her lips shaped into a devious smirk, "The end."

****************************************)

Norrisville's High school oddly stood like nothing happened to it the day before. It was weird to most teens that attended the school the other day considering it had been destroyed by a fierce creature known as the Tengu. But then after that it was back to normal. No one except Team Ninja knew that Viceroy and K.C had worked together to ensure the school was built overnight, much to the others disappointment. How they managed to do that was beyond anyone's thoughts.

While class went on as usual a fight went on. The sound of the battle caught many teens attention, causing everyone to leave their seats and turn to the windows. It turned out to be the Ninja fighting against Minion, the Sorceress and Jack Cunningham (whom the public as named the Dark Ninja).

"Ninja maneuver swip kick!"

As the Ninja was saying that, he jumped over the Sorceress as she shot a blast at him. Then he rolled on the ground and kicked the Dark Ninja's feet off, causing him to fall. Minion suddenly charged at the Ninja and knocks him a few feet away with a punch.

The Ninja groaned, "I so didn't see that coming."

"Well how about this?!" The Sorceress said.

The villainess began to spin which made a purple tornado to form around her. She then spins all the way to the Ninja and drew him into the tornado's current. The Ninja found himself spin along the tornado's current until he was at the very top. The Dark Ninja charged and shot an air made fist at him, sending him to hit the ground hard.

The Ninja let out a groan as he weakly got up. But he wasn't given the chance when Minion charged at him. The large mouse rolled into a ball as he came and hit the Ninja so hard. The force of his attack sent the Ninja to hit the wall of Norrisville. He let out a groan and opened his eyes just in time to see himself surrounded by the three foes.

"So not good." The Ninja said.

The Sorceress charged her fists while the Dark Ninja drew out his sword. Minion let his claws to grow large before he held it up to strike down on the Ninja.

"This is the end of the line, Ninja." Minion growled.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted a female voice.

Just hearing the voice caught the villains' attention. The Ninja decided to use that as a chance to escape. He jumped to his feet and his suit changed into blue and black. He then moved his hands in a circle and brought them together.

"Ninja Cold blast!"

With a battle cry he shot his hands forward, sending a huge ice blast at the villains. By the time the villains turned back to the Ninja they got hit by the blast and were thrown a few feet away. The female that got their attention turned out to be the Kunoichi who ran to his side with the White Ninja appearing in a smoke bomb cloud next to them.

"That was close. My vision really came to past." The White Ninja said.

"Wait, did you say vision?" The Ninja questioned with a confuse expression.

"I'll explain later. Let's just kick their butts."

"Okay."

The villains finally got up, though they were covered in snow. Both the Dark Ninja and the Sorceress's bodies heated up that the snow melted away. Minion only snarled as he got next to his comrades with his eyes glaring at the Ninjas in front of them.

"Let's take them down!" The Dark Ninja yelled as he got into a fighting stance with his sword.

"No." The Sorceress objected.

"What? Why!?" Minion growled.

The Sorceress answered, "I want to destroy them as much as you all but we'll only be in vain. The Ninja defeated us last time and the Kunoichi fought the Tengu. We can't face them without having an actual plan."

"Fine." Minion said though not pleased.

The Sorceress nodded. She held up her hands and a circle seal appeared above them. The Ninjas watched them just stand there and got ready for an attack. However none came as the seal just consumed them and took them away from their sight, and dimension.

The Kunoichi was the first to ask, "Um…we won?"

"Yeah I guess." The Ninja said and dropped his stance, "That was quick."

Suddenly the Ninja was hit by a punch to his shoulder. He yelped and glared at the White Ninja, "What the juice was that for!?"

The White Ninja scolded, "You acted…like a shoob! You shouldn't have gone in battle like that! You have us now and we fight as a time!"

"Sorry, White Ninja, but I've been doing this longer than you came along. I can handle them on my own. Besides I did beat them with one Tengu blast last time."

"You're such a URGH!" The White Ninja stressed out and ran off.

The Ninja was confuse and glanced at the Kunoichi, "What's her deal?"

The Kunoichi simply sighed and walked away. The Ninja stood alone by himself and wondered what just happened. He held a red ball, "Um…smokebomb?" Then he dropped it and was gone in a red dust cloud.

******************************)

School was closed down right after the fight was over. The school board was very cautious of the students' safety due to the continuous attacks. Every student saw it as a relief but also hoped that the rumor about Saturday school won't commence. Nonetheless, students were walking out of the school's entrance. Among them was Randy running after Rebecca who had an annoyed look on her face.

Theresa hardly noticed since her back was against Randy. Her face didn't show much of her mood but once Debbie approached her she put up a fake smile at her friend, "About time you got out."

"Sorry, Theresa, I was just submitting some reports for the school's paper."

"Yeah, I'm kind of glad."

"About me submitting reports?"

"No, the fact that we don't say the full name of the school's newspaper; I always heard typewriting anytime someone says it."

"Yeah…me too…weird." Debbie said with a skeptic thought.

Once her best friend was looking away, Theresa let out her true expression. She let out a sigh with a frown on her face but then put it back up once Debbie turned to her. The Asian girl seem to notice something was off.

"Theresa, is something wrong?"

"Uh…no. Now come on. Lets head to your house." Theresa said and twirled her body around.

Debbie didn't drop her look. Her reporter's instinct could sense that something deep was up. Theresa was good at hiding it; her face was so bright. That didn't mean that Debbie won't keep an eye out for her. All she did was just smile back and walk with her friend, "Sure."

The two best friends walked all the way home. They talked and talked for a while about different subjects, though Theresa kept away from any talk about Randy and his new friends. Debbie had a bunch of theories why, but she didn't bring it up. Being a reporter, especially a best friend, means to know how to approach some issues.

Once they crossed to the next sidewalks, the streets became quiet. Theresa became worried as she looked around, which caught her friend's attention.

"Uh, is something up, Theresa?"

Theresa looked at her friend. She let out a sigh and put up a fake smile, "No…just looking."

"Right." Debbie couldn't take the lies anymore. She gave her friend a skeptic look, "Theresa, I know you pretty well. Something is up and you're keeping too quiet about it. If it has something to do with Randy you got to tell me. I know you like the guy, but he's a total shoob for going out with Heidi."

Theresa became silent. She slouch her shoulders down and dropped the fake expression. She then turned away and held her own shoulders, "It's…I can't say. He's been bugging me."

"Who? Randy?"

"No…J.."

Before Theresa could answer, a missile hit the ground in front of them. Both girls were thrown to the ground due to the close impact and groaned.

"Theresa! Debbie!" Someone called out to them.

Running just a house away was the Ninja. Behind him was Marci in her suit. She made a huge leap and landed right over him. While the girls were still down, the blond picked Debbie up by the shirt. She then pointed a laser point that came out of her wrist at the girl.

The Ninja came to a stop and drew out his sword, "Let go of her, Marci!"

"Not happening, Ninja." The blond villainess smirked.

The Ninja quickly threw a black ball at Marci, which caused them to explode. Debbie fell on the ground on her butt but tried to get right up. Theresa was able to get back on her feet as she rushed to her best friend's side. She held her hand and helped her up, just in time as the Ninja ran to them.

"Come on. We got to get out of here." The Ninja informed them. Without letting them respond, he grabbed both their wrists and ran off while holding them.

The girls had no other choice but to follow as he went fast. Theresa seems distressed as she kept trying to pull her hand away from the Ninja. Debbie noticed a bit of it but she didn't seem to give it a thought. They kept going until finally they arrived at an abandoned rundown resident building. The Ninja kicked the door open and pushed the girls' right in. Then he shut the door closed.

Debbie almost lost her footing. She stumbled a bit and turned to the Ninja, "What the juice, Randy!? You can't just put us in here like that!"

"Debbie…"Theresa whispered, her voice sounding fearful, "that ain't Randy."

"What?!" Debbie said, her eyes widened.

"Wow! About time you told her!" The Ninja said and crackled in laughter. He then removed his mask, which made the suit to disappear into the mask. His appearance was different from the Randy they knew.

The guy in front of them looked almost like Randy. The only difference was that his hair was dyed black and he wore black leather jacket and pants with a white shirt underneath. There was also a strange feeling that would make any weak soul fearful of him.

"Jack." Theresa said. She took a step back.

The boy laughed, "Finally someone that doesn't call me NomiRandy. As you can see I changed my look a bit so I won't be associated by looks to that poor excuse for a ninja."

Theresa felt another rush of fear just from being in the same place with Jack. She got behind Debbie right away and held her shoulders while her eyes looked away. Debbie let out a small gasp at her friend as everything then added up. She looked away from her face and yelled at Jack angrily, "You did this to her!"

"What? Tell her the truth about her lousy life? Then yes I did."

"Truth?" Debbie questioned, though still angry. Secretly her hand was in her pocket, where her phone was. She hoped to keep Jack occupied long enough to speed dial Heidi. If the older Weinerman could hear the conversion she'll easily realize something was wrong and will call the real Randy to come to their rescue.

"Yes, the truth." Jack said. He turned away and examined the room. It was a complete dump and just from the holes in the ceiling and walls showed it was really old. There was also some dust around, but he turned his attention back at Debbie, "Your friend has an issue going on. She still believed –well used to think- that Randy will come for her. But I've been…making her realize otherwise."

"You monster!" Debbie growled.

"Relax." Jack said calmly, "I didn't torture her physically or anything else for that. All I needed was the mind. I got to tell you, your friend had deep feelings for Randy that's not normal for most high school teens. Oh and by the way I can see you trying to get your phone."

Before Debbie could react she felt her own hand shoot out of her pocket against her own will. Jack had his hand at her as his fingers twitched. The Asian teen felt her whole body freeze in one place as her eyes could only looked at the dastardly look on Jack.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Debbie growled.

"Uhhh no." Jack snickered afterwards. Then he pulled one of his fingers back, "How about you come and give me a kiss."

"No!" Theresa shouted.

However it was too late. Debbie walked to him against her will. She tried fighting back but her body was against her. Theresa watched with total horror as her friend was approaching Jack to give him a kiss he'll never deserve. She couldn't bear with the sight anymore and finally cried out, "Please, don't do this! You want meeee!"

"Huh?" Jack was confused. He made Debbie to halt in her tracks, much to the Asian girl's relief.

Theresa fell on her knees with teary eyes, "I-I'll do whatever you want."

"Bruce." Jack grinned.

Immediately as he dropped his hand, Debbie was free. The strain of fighting the control took a toll on her and caused her to fall to the ground weak. Jack walked casually towards her. He saw right within her soul that he had finally broken her. A little strain was in his heart from just seeing all of this. For a second he considered dropping the whole thing but his mind snapped at that.

Theresa looked up at him and saw him hold a green glowing orb in his hand. She asked fearfully, "Wh-wh-what is that?"

"Oh this. Haha, this is the Sorcerer's ball. Touch it, Theresa."

The girl hesitated. She gave it a scared look and felt some strange energy coming from it. Her fears wiped away that instant as she felt so drawn to it. Her hand touched the top of the ball and she disappeared out of sight with the ball.

Debbie gasped, which drew Jack's attention. The dark personality of Randy could see that the Asian was back on her feet. He didn't have to say anything as Debbie beat him to it with scared voice.

"Where did you send, Theresa?"

Jack laughed. He turned his whole body to her with an evil glee in his eyes, "I sent her to be reborn and thanks to you I was able to achieve that. You heard about that time I adopted her and Heidi, right? Well after the battle I made her have lonely feelings towards Randy. The guy didn't know that when she saw him kiss Heidi, it broke her heart so much that you might say a hole was dug in it. Then all I had to do was put a seed of doubt, fear and depression. I got to tell you, farming with the souls of humans is quiet fun"

"You monster!" Debbie yelled angrily. She charged at Jack with all the strength she could muster but found her body freeze.

Jack had his hand at her and continued, "Let me finish. It's quiet rude to ruin a villains monologue." He then dropped his hand, allowing Debbie to fall to her knees weak. Then he continued, "Where was I? Oh yes I remember. I then stalk her and was a whisper that only feeds the negative feelings. She couldn't see me but she knew very well I was around. Finally…she reached her limit when she saw you in danger, allowing my plan of deception to be completed."

Debbie felt froze, but not from Jack. Fear for her friend gripped her heart and made her to get back on her feet. She made a run to the door to get help when suddenly she literally froze in place by Jack. The dark personality of Randy walked next to her with a cool voice.

"Oh I can't have you going off you to tell the others. Randy can't know until the big surprise. I guess I just have to wipe your memory of this fun event."

"No…please." Debbie begged.

Jack said nothing but place his hand on her head. His hand then glowed before he then spoke, "Too late, Debbie Kang."

The next thing to be heard was Debbie's scream all over the house.

*********************************************)

Jennifer Jackson let out a sigh of relief as she let herself fall on her bed. Though school wasn't much, she would have to deal with so much homework. She was fortunate enough that K.C insisted to help her out with it. Yep, Jennifer really appreciated it. But she couldn't help thinking of yesterday's experience in the Nomicon, during the Tengu incident.

**FLASHBACK **

Jennifer found herself falling through clouds. She screamed until she finally hit the ground, by her back. It didn't hurt so much since the world in the Nomicon does not allow the law of reality. She, however, noticed she was not alone. In fact she found that she was lying on a rooftop of an ancient Japanese resident home. She looked to her side and found a Ninja she hasn't seen before.

A ruckus caught her attention. She looked forward and saw the Randy as the Ninja beaten on a rooftop. On top of him was the Sorcerer, dressed in an ancient clothing. Four green orbs hovered around the Sorcerer's hand and seem to be powering up. Suddenly the ninja that was lying next to her appeared and used to scarf to grab the Sorcerer's hand, causing the balls to fly at different directions away.

Then the ninja next to her spoke, "Eight Hundred years ago, the Sorcerer was defeated by the First Ninja."

"Wait! You're the First Ninja?" Jennifer shouted in shock.

The Ninja nodded, "Yes. But not all is well. The Sorcerer's balls were flung to the four corners of Norrisville."

Suddenly the house they were on broke apart. Jennifer found herself falling again and screamed as a result. She hit normal ground this time and found the First Ninja lying next to her like before. She was just about to speak when she saw him point at something. Looking forward, she saw a huge mountain. A shadow that resembled the Sorcerer had him holding the four balls.

"Alright I get that. But the Ninja destroyed the Sorcerer."

The First Ninja said nothing though but still point at the mountain. When Jennifer looked at the mountain, she saw the Sorcerer's shadow get crushed by a giant shadow's foot. The Sorcerer's orbs were then grabbed by a giant hand. The full body of the shadow revealed to be Lord Transyl.

Everything suddenly went black. Before Jennifer could acknowledge her surroundings, the First Ninja was huge as hus head very close to Jennifer.

"You must protect the orbs at all cost!"

"AHHHH!" Jennifer screamed.

The next thing she knew was waking up back on the concrete floor.

**PRESENT **

Jennifer still lay on the bed. Now that she was alone she could think through the First Ninja's warning. However her attention was taken away when she heard a crash. Quickly she got right up and ran for the window. She looked right through and found Minion battling the Ninja.

The Ninja dodged to the right as Minion threw another car at him. He drew out his sword and jumped at the giant rat. However Minion easily saw him coming and swats him away with the back of his hand. The Ninja grunted and hit the ground hard.

"Ninja!" Jennifer shouted.

The brown haired teen ran for her mask on the bed and picked it up. Just as she was about to wear it over her head, the Nomicon glowed bright red. It lay on her bed.

"No time, Nomicon. Randy is in trouble."

The Nomicon seem to glow brighter as if it really needed her attention at that exact moment. Jennifer didn't think anything about it and wore the mask over her head. Quickly the red and black stripes wrapped around her body to make the Kunoichi's suit. She has long pigtails.

Now transformed, the Kunoichi jumped right through the window. As she was landing, she kicked Minion when he was about to strike his claws down on the Ninja. She kicked him right at the face, sending him to the ground. She then ran to the Ninja and helped him up.

"Are you okay, Randy?" She asked.

The Ninja got a good stand, "Yeah I'm good. Common, let's take Minion down. He might know something about Lord Transyl."

"Okay."

At that moment Minion got up to his feet. He took a deep breath and let out a blast of air. It came at the two Ninjas fast but they jumped out of the way. The giant rat ran off on all fours. The Kunoichi and the Ninja quickly gave chase.

********************)

Chasing Minion was not easy. The giant rat went from street to street, putting as much distance as it could. Minion would at times shoot air blasts and throw cars at the Ninjas so as to put as much distance as he could. Fortunately the Ninja and the Kunoichi were able to avoid such attacks and chase after him. Eventually the Kunoichi and the Ninja found themselves running to the entrance of the cemetery.

The Kunoichi came to a stop just at the entrance. The Ninja didn't seem to notice as he ran pass her. He soon noticed as he came to a stop and turned to her, "Come on, Jen, we got to get him."

"I know…but…" The Kunoichi said and hesitated. She looked really scared.

"Oh right. You're scared of the cemetery, aren't you?" The Ninja said with a concerned look in his eyes.

The Kunoichi looked away, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah it kind of his." The Ninja told her. He could easily see that she was scared and grew more concerned. So he walked to her side and puts his hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to go. I won't make you do something you don't want to do, even though it's kind of our job to face our fear for the betterment of good."

The Ninja finished saying and quickly ran off, "See you, Kun."

The Kunoichi stood silently and watched him go. She tried to look at the creepy cemetery but she would loom away in fear. It would seem that she will let her fear get the better of her. Her back was already against the entrance before she took some steps to leave.

"I…No I can't let Randy face him." The Kunoichi suddenly said in a spark of courage.

Without a single thought she turned back at the cemetery and ran into the cemetery. As expected of the place, it has grave stones and was too quiet for the Kunoichi's comfort. Any courage she had gone to a low steam as her speed was a mere walk. To make matters worse, the air was filled with a strange fog that pop out of nowhere.

"Okay…something isn't right." The Kunoichi said with a trembled voice.

"Oh really?"

The Kunoichi froze in shock. The voice sounded exactly like Randy, but more menacing. Nonetheless, the Kunoichi turned around to where the voice came from. Once she looked back she only saw red eyes from the fog. That frightened her enough that she felt weak in the knees.

"R-Ra-Randy, i-is th-that you?"

"Randy isn't here." The voice said.

A moment later the owner of the voice walked close, which was clear enough for the Kunoichi to see. The female Ninja gasped, "NomiRandy."

Indeed to who she mentioned, it was NomiRandy aka Jack Cunningham. He frowned a bit upon hearing the name but his grin took that away. He then spoke in a cold dark voice, "Randy isn't here…and now neither will you."

Before the Kunoichi could process what he said she jumped a bit as she felt hands on her feet. Looking down, she shrieked in fear as she saw zombie hands coming out of the ground and pulled on her. She tried to pull away but the hands were too strong. She was too scared to think of an attack to get her out. It didn't take long before she found herself sinking into the ground. All she could do was scream as only her chest was now in the ground in seconds.

The Kunoichi managed to pull her hand out and claw on the ground as the rest of her body was sinking him. The zombie hands grabbed her head and tried pulling her in. The female ninja had a look of despair and fear in her eyes. A foot marched on her hand, causing her to shriek and let go of the dirt. Before she was totally taken into the ground she saw Jack grinning at her. Then after that everything went black.

Jack still had his eyes at where the Kunoichi was, except that now she was gone. He spit at the ground and crackled a bit of laughter, "Another one bites to dust."

*************************************)

Lord Transyl stood at a huge screen. It was blank but he didn't seem bother to turn it on. He heard footsteps coming his way and looked to the right.

"Ah, Jack, you finally did it." Lord Transyl said, his voice sounding pleased.

Jack approached him and stood by his side, "Of course I did. Everything worked according to plan."

"Indeed it is." Lord Transyl acknowledged and looked at the screen, "Now let's see how our 'guests' are doing."

Jack said nothing except join the dimensional villain to watch the screen. It finally came to life just in time to show a live scene. At a giant size see through plastic cube held the Kunoichi. She seems exhausted by the way her chest was heaving. That didn't stop her though as she shot a wind fist at plastic. However the attack only dissolved into nothing.

A look of defeat finally got to her. She sat on the ground and held her legs close to her chest. She whispered something but none of it could be heard. Lord Transyl and Jack just watched her stay silent before the screen suddenly flashed to another scene. This time it revealed a cavern that is likely a cave. It then switched to Theresa who was walking through with a cautious and scared look on her face.

A bright green light attracted the girl's attention. She went for it cautiously before she finally made it to the source of the light. It turned out to be the Sorcerer's orb, which stood on a small platform. At this point turning back was thrown away. The orb's influence hypnotism caught Theresa, making her to proceed forward without a care in the world. She touched the ball and her consciousness was sucked in.

*****************************)

Green mist was all Theresa could see. She felt weird and had a feeling that she wasn't alone.

"**Theresa Fowler." **

"Wh-who's there?" Theresa shuddered in fear. The voice sounded like a female, but with a dying like voice.

"**We can feel your fear, you're hated, and the taste is sweet. Do you hate Heidi? Do you hate Randy Cunningham for all the pain he has caused you?" **

Theresa was about to say object but something made her to reconsider. Whatever fear she had was replaced with a bold and scolding face. She then spoke, "Do you have to ask?"

"**Excellent, we have something in common. Bond with us, Theresa Fowler, my body and soul!"**

"Yessss!" Theresa cried out.

As Theresa said that, green mists began to cover her body.

"**Receive the gift that the Sorcerer forgot!"**

"YES!"

"**And together we shall have our desire!"**

"YESSSSS!"

Suddenly back out her body, Theresa was completely changed both by appearance and in her body. She now wore a long elegant trench black coat with a purple tank top underneath, and baggy shorts. Her skin was also pale green and her eyes were green.

Now fully under the influence of the power, she let out a loud laughter and spoke with a voice that was a combination of her voice and the voice she spoke to.

"**We shall have our revenge on RANDY CUNNINGHAAAAMMM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

****************************)

If Jack wasn't satisfied before about his deeds, he certainly felt like it. He could tell without looking that Lord Transyl was pleased at the outcome. Jack was a total opposite of Randy. While Randy was average in smarts and has the tendency to slack off, Jack was mischievous and deceptive when given the chance. He had worked his plan so much so that it can contribute to Lord Transyl's master plan.

His lips grew to a wide grin as a good feeling grew in him, "Two down, four to go. K.C, Rebecca, Randy and Howard, prepare for your end."

**************************(END)

Aw yeah! Wow I'm really surprise I wrote such a dark chapter. I tried some humor in the beginning of the chapter but I doubt it makes up for how intense this chapter is.

Originally I wanted to add more but then I thought halfway through the fanfic that it's best to leave it here considering my other ideas were way too long. Anyway I apologize if this got a bit too much for you guys. I wanted everyone to see how evil NomiRandy (aka Jack) is. Fortunately the next chapter will feature more of our heroes (and a few crossovers) as they try to save their friend.

Here's a summary

**Having discovered that their friends are captured, Team Ninja and a certain Mellowbrook Daredevil rush to Lord Transyl's castle by taking a ride with the Guardians of the Galaxy. However what will await them? Things will get really intense that even Lord Transyl can't comprehend.**

Yep that's the summary for the next chapter. Another foreshadowing to the final sequel will be present. I don't know if I will pop another foreshadowing after that, but I'll like to see how things go. By the way, the vision the White Ninja referred to is a vision she had in the epilogue in the prequel.

Anyway I noticed that this story hasn't gotten that much reviews since my long break. I hope that eventually those readers will return back to reading this story. By the meantime I plan on making up for the lost time.

Here's something important. I've put up the poll I mentioned in the last chapter. Please go and vote if you wish to get more updates. If this fanfic loses it will get slow updates (which I don't want). I made the poll cause I'm finding it hard to keep update two fanfics at the same time. That's why I need you guys to vote so at the end we can have a winner. My other fanfic seems to be winning so far, so please try to vote. The poll will end next week.

Now on the reviews.

SariSpy56: Thanks so much. I felt the same way when I wrote those bruce fighting scenes. I'm super glad you love it. Lord Transyl will be popping up more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

TheCherryBlossomKunoichi: Haha ^-^ I'm sooooo happy you enjoyed the chapters. I'm really glad you gave me those ideas for your Kunoichi; it makes this fanfic's plot to go in a whole new level of bruceness! :D. Let me know of what you think of this chapter.

XD: Yeah I missed the show too. Thank you for the review :) I'm thinking about including the Pines at some point (though they won't have much of a role role in the fanfiction).

(OVER)

That's all for now. Thank you everyone for supporting this story. I really appreciate it. See you all later.

SMOKEBOMB!


	9. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE **

Hey everyone. I apologize if you thought this was a new chapter. Actually, this is to sadly announce that this fanfiction has been discontinued. However, it doesn't mean that the story entirely is left in an incomplete story. Nope, not having that.

Luckily, a talented fanfiction user messaged me and will be assisting me with a remake to the sequel of **Randy Cunningham: Secrets of the Nomicon**. I've read her fanfictions in the past and I know for sure she's an excellent user. If you must know her name, it's Dork Asian. :D

As for when the remake will be published, that will be done once a new plot has been developed completely. However, I can assure you of the changes that will differ from this one.

No OCs from other authors unless otherwise.

OCs that will be used will be one (especially Kimiko since she is technically one).

The reason I'm on about OC is due to conflicts with a user whom I can't remember his name (not worth remembering. Lol). I learnt through that experience with him that I must know an author well to work with, especially their mental state (no joke. He really has mental issues).

Another reason to the OCs is because I've learnt from a previous fanfiction (now discontinued) that owners of these OCs can lose interest due to things going on in their life. Last reason is that too much OC tends to bore people especially if they're made into the main characters.

So there you have it. Randy **Cunningham: Cross of Worlds** is officially going to be remade. I will update to you if any major changes will be made. Thank you for cooperating.


End file.
